Huic non mentior
by Keurjani
Summary: Sirius Black est un homme d'honneur, et le parrain d'Harry devant la Magie. C'est pourquoi, quand Lily et James disparaissent, il l'emmènera avec lui aux Etats-Unis, l'élèvera comme un sorcier et l'inscrira à l'Institut Salem. Mais Voldemort et les troubles du Monde Magique ne seront jamais loin et le Sauveur devra bien un jour y faire face et... vaincre ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_De l'Aquilon les effors seront grands / sus l'Ocean sera la porte ouuerte/ Le regne en l'isle sera reintegrand/ Tremblera Londres par voile descouuerte._  
(De grands efforts venus d'Amérique/ Voyageront par delà l'Océan / Le règne sur l'île sera rétabli / Londres tremblera quand le voile sera levé)  
_Michel de Nostre-Dame, dit Nostradamus – __Centuries_

Elle connait les prophéties par cœur. Elle ne les aime pas, trop nébuleuses, trop imprécises. Mais ce matin, Calypso ressens le besoin impérieux de relire celle-ci en particulier. Le parchemin et la traduction moderne sont étalés sur son bureau. Lire n'avait pas suffi, elle a besoin de quelque chose de plus.

Le murmure de la Magie autour d'elle ressemble presque à des phrases, presque à de la musique. Il manque quelque chose, aujourd'hui est un jour important. Elle conjure une note urgente à son scribe habituel, et pose sa main sur le mur, demandant silencieusement à la demeure de lui octroyer les meilleures conditions possibles pour sa Transe.

Elle descend au sous-sol, allume l'encens, les bougies, et dessine un vévé impeccable au sol. Alors que le scribe s'installe et lui fait un signe de tête, elle ferme les yeux. Inspire. Expire. Elle voit la magie s'enrouler, dorée, argentée, cuivrée autour d'elle, éblouissant ses sens. Elle se sent transportée loin. Elle écoute, elle attend.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._ »

Tandis que la voix de la femme s'éteint, des nuages obscurs s'amoncellent.  
Sur l'échiquier géant de la vie, un enfant déplace un pion. La partie commence.

L'encens est froid quand loin, loin de la gargote obscure et sale où la Prophétie a été dite, la femme ouvre les yeux.  
Le scribe a pris note de ses paroles alors qu'elle voyageait en transe totale. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et fixe l'homme d'un air rêveur. Elle a toujours du mal en reprenant contact avec la réalité.

La Magie vibre autour d'elle, contre sa peau, le long de ses veines. L'adrénaline monte, l'espoir gonfle son cœur. Elle étire ses membres, incapable d'enlever le sourire de prédateur qui orne son visage.

\- L'Histoire se met en marche, Albus. Voyons ce qui en sortira… Et foi de Calypso Cantarelle, cette fois, l'Histoire ne nous oubliera pas.


	2. I Serment Magique

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je ne planifie pas encore ma parution, ce premier chapitre est un test (et le prologue, juste pour mon petit plaisir) !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un Serment Magique**

* * *

Sirius avait l'impression qu'enfin, son avenir était clair. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la famille Black (sur un coup de tête, certes) pour rejoindre James, il avait pu voir à quel point sa famille, même s'il la voyait peu, avait toujours pesé sur sa vie. Les étés précédents étaient difficiles, sombres, et durs. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour quitter définitivement la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Il ne le regrettait pas, car maintenant qu'il avait passé l'été chez son meilleur ami, entouré de gens aimants, et bienfaisants, il se sentait plus libre que jamais.

Au Manoir des Potter, il pouvait faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait. Evidemment, il devait quand même obéir aux règles du lieu, mais elles lui semblaient agréables et peu contraignantes. Pas de silence pesant à table, pas d'obscurité, pas d'entraînement à la magie noire. Ici il pouvait rire, il pouvait faire des bêtises, il pouvait vivre. Et Sirius en était particulièrement reconnaissant.  
Oh évidemment, peu de gens étaient au courant de son mal-être, à part Remus, James et ses parents. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr pour Peter, car il lui semblait parfois que ce dernier l'enviait malgré tout. Mais les autres l'avaient toujours épaulé, et quand enfin il était parti, James l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert.

La petite voix cynique qui avait grandi avec lui murmurait que c'était parce que les mages blancs voyaient d'un bon œil la diminution du nombre de mages noirs, mais Sirius sentait qu'il y avait autre chose à l'œuvre. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui il y avait bien plus qu'une stupide rivalité, il s'agissait d'une question de … d'équilibre. Oui c'était toujours le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées étranges. Il avait de toute façon décidé de suivre son instinct – le même qui lui avait permis de se transformer en Patmol, le plus loyal des animagi, pour aider Remus avec ses « petits problèmes de fourrure ». Et son instinct lui disait qu'il avait fait les bons choix, qu'il était à sa place. Profitant du fait que James ronflait comme un bienheureux dans son lit, il sortit de la chambre où ils avaient joué aux cartes et aux bavboules jusqu'à l'épuisement pour oublier que c'était la fin de l'été, et se glissa à travers le manoir. Il sortit dans le jardin de Mme Potter, qui était toujours élégant et resplendissant, et se posa sur un banc, son regard se posant sur la vision atténuée du village de Godric's Hollow.

Il se sentait bien. Mais il se sentait surtout débordant de reconnaissance envers les Potter, qui lui avaient permis de se construire. Alors en cette veille de rentrée, il leva sa baguette magique et murmura.

« Je te jure, James, que je serais toujours là pour ta famille, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

A sa grande surprise, un ruban argenté sorti de sa baguette, formant quelques arabesques pour finalement s'enrouler autour de son poignet, brillant un instant avant de disparaître. En un instant, il se sentit complet, puis tout redevint normal.

Quelque chose d'important s'était produit, sans qu'il comprenne bien quoi. Il resta encore un moment, apaisant ses doutes et ses peurs sous la brise délicate de la fin de l'été. Demain il retournait à Poudlard, il retrouverait Regulus, Bella, Narcissa à l'école, mais il retrouverait surtout Remus, Peter, Arthur et les autres de sa Maison. Il allait pouvoir revenir à ses préoccupations d'adolescent.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Une tempête fit irruption dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

\- ELLE A DIT OUI !

Le cri de joie de James leur perça les tympans, mais se solda surtout par un soupir de soulagement collectif. Après six années de refus, James avait enfin réussi à amadouer la tigresse de Gryffondor, la reine des glaces, Lily Evans. Combien de claques, combien de hurlements, combien de déclarations avaient été faites ? Il existait même un pari au sein de la maison des Lions sur qui craquerait en premier Lily, en lui disant oui, ou James en abandonnant ? Et Sirius allait se faire une véritable petite fortune sur le dos de la plupart des Lions (et de certains autres élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigles).

\- A quand le mariage alors ?

James lui fit un sourire éblouissant, l'air complètement béat.

\- Quand elle voudra. Ma Lily jolie a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi ! Vous vous rendez-compte ?!  
\- Moi je vois plein de petits Cornedrue au caractère bien trempé vous rendre fous tous les deux !  
\- Je suis content pour toi Cornedrue, mais on pourrait dormir maintenant, on a Potions demain matin ?  
\- Y a pas à dire, Sirius, tu adores foutre l'ambiance en l'air !  
\- Bien sûr que non, juste quand ça te concerne Jamesie !

Un coussin lui arriva dessus presque aussitôt, et cela dégénéra en grande bataille entre les quatre Maraudeurs, avec des rires et des plumes. Remus était heureux pour son ami, parce qu'il avait tellement fait peine à voir à se prendre des râteaux à chaque fois ! Il méritait bien un happy ending lui aussi.

Seul Peter se forçait un peu à sourire, mais de toute façon, il se forçait toujours. Il se disait qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui aurait un bel avenir, une belle femme à son bras et une certaine richesse. Un jour, oui, il aurait tout cela, et pas James, ce fils de riche, ou Sirius, l'aristocrate rebelle, ou Remus, l'hybride. Un jour, ce serait lui qui serait heureux.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La journée avait été longue pour Sirius. Comme James, il avait réussi à intégrer le corps des Aurors. Quand ils avaient obtenu leurs ASPICs, la situation commençait à devenir délicate et le métier d'Auror ressemblait plus à celui de la police moldue. Mais depuis quelques mois, les activités des mages noirs intégristes –qui se nommaient eux-mêmes Mangemorts- s'étaient multipliées, et les Aurors étaient passés de simples forces de l'ordre à chasseurs de mages noirs. Evidemment, ni James ni Sirius ne voulaient se contenter d'être spectateurs, ils étaient agents de terrains, et même d'excellents agents.

La paye chez les Aurors n'était pas formidable quand on était dans le bas de l'échelle mais elle avait permis à un Sirius plus que ravi d'avoir son propre appartement. Il le louait dans une rue parallèle au Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit était de taille raisonnable, avec une belle chambre, un bureau, et salon, une cuisine et une salle de bains. Evidemment, il avait tout agencé à son goût et ultra protégé son logement, en faisant un véritable petit bastion au cœur d'un immeuble discret. Souvent, Remus dormait chez lui, sur son canapé, mais ce n'était pas grave. Son meilleur ami, enregistré au registre des créatures magiques, avait beaucoup de mal à trouver du travail ou à être payé pour ses efforts. Sirius était content de pouvoir l'aider, même s'il savait que l'égo de son ami en prenait un coup. Il valait mieux qu'il soit chez lui que dans une chambre miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes !

De toute façon, il n'habitait pas vraiment chez lui. Ses missions se passaient de plus en plus difficilement, il partait tôt, rentrait tard, enchaînait les missions et se reposait quand il pouvait. C'était la guerre, qui était lentement montée. D'un conflit larvé, sourd, elle devenait de plus en plus agressive.

Sirius enfila un blouson sur son polo moldu. Il aimait bien les vêtements moldus, surtout après avoir sué sang et eau dans sa robe d'Auror. Glissant sa baguette à son étui de ceinture, il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

_Tout ce que je veux c'est un verre de Pur Feu et m'endormir comme un loir. _

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par un James en pleine tempête intérieure.

\- Hé Sirius ! Ecoute il faut que je te demande un truc.  
\- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain Jamesie ? Je suis claqué, aujourd'hui, ça n'a vraiment pas été de la tarte.  
\- Ecoute c'est vraiment important. Je…. J'ai peur Siri. Lily est enceinte.  
\- Quoi ?!

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily ? Mais c'était la guerre ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire des enfants, et si James était tué au cours d'une mission ? Et si ils se faisaient attaquer ? Et si …. Il pouvait voir que son ami avait les mêmes peurs. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ca ira Cornedrue, on va leur botter les fesses à ces mages noirs, et tout se passera bien !  
\- Oui ! Mais avec Lily, on voudrait que tu sois le parrain du bébé, Siri. Au cas où.  
\- Mais James …  
\- Ecoute, on sait que ce n'est pas le moment. On sait que la guerre fait rage, et que ça peut encore empirer. Mais on veut que si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, que si jamais nous ne pouvions pas être là pour notre fils, il ait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Toi.  
\- Je …. J'en serais honoré.

De toute façon, il avait fait un serment, il y a des années, de toujours être là pour les Potter. Il ne pouvait pas décemment refuser. Mais James semblait toujours inquiet.

\- Il y a autre chose Jamesie ?  
\- Il se pourrait …. On pense que nous allons être les cibles de Voldemort. Il y a eu une prophétie. C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a rapportée, mais cela coïncide trop bien avec les dates prévues pour qu'on y fasse pas attention.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?

Sirius n'avait jamais pris la Divination au sérieux. Ni James d'ailleurs. Lily avait pris Runes et Arithmancie, c'est dire la crédibilité des devins pour elle. Mais son ami avait l'air terriblement sérieux. Soupirant, il referma son casier.

\- Viens chez moi, tu vas m'expliquer ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lui, Remus et James étaient dans son salon. Un verre de Bièraubeurre à la main, la tension qui émanait de James restait palpable. Les trois hommes étaient fatigués, mais sérieux.

\- Alors cette histoire de prophétie ?

Sachant que l'appartement de Sirius était parfaitement protégé, James lança juste un sortilège d'Intimité par précaution.

\- Dumbledore a entendu une prophétie, et nous pensons que ça peut nous concerner. Elle parle d'un enfant qui serait l'ennemi de Voldemort, marqué par lui, né de parents qui s'opposent à lui, et qu'il devra le détruire.  
\- Un enfant ? Mais enfin … On ne peut pas laisser un gamin affronter Voldemort !  
\- Et comment tu sais que ce sera le vôtre ? Il en naît tout le temps, des enfants ! Et il a quand même pas mal d'opposants ! Rien que dans l'Ordre du Phénix par exemple, les Weasley semblent bien partis …  
\- La prophétie dit que « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._ » Ce serait fin juillet, et pour le moment, au sein de l'Ordre, il n'y a que deux choix : l'enfant de Franck, ou le nôtre.

Remus avait bien senti l'odeur de James changer subtilement. Il en était heureux pour son ami, lui qui n'envisageait même pas ce genre de chose pour lui-même. Mais la nouvelle planait lourdement entre eux.

\- Et tu crois à des élucubrations pareilles ?  
\- Sirius sort son vocabulaire attention !  
\- Lunard, j'ai toujours eu du vocabulaire ! Bien caché c'est tout ! Ma question est quand même sérieuse.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire. Mais Dumbledore y croit, lui, alors je préfère ne pas la négliger. Lily est plus sceptique mais nous allons quand même nous faire moins visibles jusqu'à la naissance.

Aucune protection n'était superflue en temps de guerre. Sirius et Remus préféraient de toute façon savoir leurs amis trop protégés que pas assez.

Sirius quant à lui avait l'impression de sentir sa magie pulser autour de son poignet, comme un rappel d'à quel point il s'était lié au destin des Potter.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Une alarme magique résonna dans l'appartement de Sirius. Immédiatement, il se leva, et sentit son poignet le brûler. Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais cela lui revint tout de suite en voyant un voile argenté luire sur sa peau.

_James ! Lily ! _

Il prit une cape, sa baguette magique dans son étui, et claqua la porte de son appartement. Sans faire attention à réveiller les voisins, il se précipita dans la rue et démarra sa moto volante. Il aurait pu transplaner mais il n'était pas certain d'y arriver avec toutes les protections magiques qui entouraient la demeure de James. _S'il y en a encore…_ Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix pessimiste qui résonnait en lui, et s'envola vers chez son ami, le cœur battant, guidé par ses réflexes d'Auror.

Avant même de se poser, il avait déjà compris. Une grande partie de ce qui avait été le manoir était détruit, des volutes de magie noire s'élevant partout, et le chien en lui sentit l'odeur de la mort planer tout autour. Une rage sans nom l'envahit. Ils avaient été trahis ! Leur stratagème, qu'il avait lui-même suggéré, avait provoqué la perte … la mort … de James, de Lily …

Peter les avait trahis ! Il coupa le contact de sa moto, et descendit de l'engin. Il se sentit happé par la magie noire présente sur les lieux, et manqua de sombrer dans la rage la plus complète en voyant une main fine et blanche sous les décombres. Lily … _Lily jolie, tu auras résisté jusqu'au bout_. Il continua à marcher parmi les décombre, et trouva le corps de son meilleur ami, figé dans la mort qui l'avait fauché soudainement. Un peu plus loin, un berceau gisait, brisé, avec une cape noire en tas, couverte de cendres.

_Non James … Harry … Ce n'est pas possible ! _

Sirius était déchiré par la souffrance, la colère et la culpabilité. Il tomba à genoux par terre, incapable de hurler sa douleur. Ils avaient soupçonné Remus, mais finalement, c'était lui qui les avait précipités à la mort en proposant de profiter de la faiblesse légendaire qu'affichait Peter. L'envie de venger ses amis grandissait, broyant son cœur, et il était en train de se décider à le faire quand il entendit de petits sanglots qui lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Poussant les débris du berceau, il trouva un enfant, à moitié enroulé dans une couverture, en pleurs, avec quelques égratignures dues à la destruction de sa chambre. Sirius ne put cependant manquer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du bébé, une marque de magie noire…. L'Auror frissonna et quelque chose en lui réagit. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était sa magie, qui voulait quelque chose. Il prit l'enfant entre ses bras et il comprit.

Harry avait dû recevoir un sort particulièrement vicieux et quelque chose lui avait permis de résister. S'il pouvait croire la prophétie qui leur avait été rapportée des mois auparavant, il avait même peut-être résisté à un sort de Mort. Il ne voyait Voldemort nulle part, mais il n'était pas pour autant en sécurité. Harry devait être en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de James, de la famille Potter. Il devait s'en occuper.

A regret, il laissa de côté ses envies de vengeance. Il devait d'abord mettre le petit en sécurité. Ensuite, si le traître était toujours en vie, il lui ferait sa fête. Il se le jura au plus profond de lui. Car il était bien placé pour savoir que même sans leur chef, les Mangemorts restaient redoutables et ils ne manqueraient pas d'essayer de se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, jusqu'à ce que les Aurors réussissent à les emprisonner.

Conjurant une couverture bien chaude, il entoura Harry, le serra contre lui, et retourna à sa moto. Bientôt, ils avaient quitté l'endroit, et filaient vers l'appartement de Sirius. Il leur fallait faire vite, et disparaître de la circulation.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Quand Albus Dumbledore était arrivé sur les lieux du carnage, il ne restait plus rien d'autre que des morts et des gravats épars. Une alarme avait retentit à Poudlard quand le Fidélitas avait été rompu, et il aurait voulu venir tout de suite. Mais Fumseck l'en avait empêché. Le phénix, au bord de la mort, s'était enflammé et il avait dû l'installer en vitesse sur son perchoir, au chaud. La créature avait coassé pitoyablement.

Normalement, Fumseck aurait dû tenir encore un jour ou deux. Qu'il se soit enflammé pile quand il devait partir ne troubla pas complètement le grand directeur de Poudlard, alors que cela aurait dû l'alerter. Il ne pouvait cependant pas savoir que la Magie avait d'autres desseins que les siens, et Fumseck, comme toutes les créatures magiques, avait été ravi de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider la Magie mère à réaliser ses projets.

Le vénérable directeur fut vite rejoint par Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et par Minerva McGonagall, la sous-directrice devant les ruines du manoir Potter.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Bientôt, les Aurors arrivèrent. Ils ne purent que constater la destruction de Lord Voldemort et la mort de la famille Potter. La nouvelle se transmit à la vitesse de l'éclair parmi la population sorcière d'Angleterre : Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Vous-Savez-Qui-, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, avait été défait par la famille Potter.

Des feux d'artifice éclatèrent, l'hydromel et le Whisky Pur Feu coulèrent à flot. Enfin, l'Angleterre magique était libre ! D'un autre côté, des hommes et des femmes sentirent brusquement la douleur constante dans leur bras s'éteindre. Leur maître était mort ! Si certains en furent soulagés, d'autres en revanche n'y croyaient pas, projetaient de continuer l'œuvre de leur maître ou encore d'enfin pouvoir sortir de la masse des Mangemorts et faire ce qu'ils voulaient…

Mais au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'inquiétude assombrissait la victoire. Lord Voldemort avait certes disparu, mais Harry Potter, celui qui l'avait vaincu, était introuvable. Et Sirius Black, le présumé gardien du secret des Potter, n'était nulle part. Des recherches furent menées dans tout le Londres magique, mais il ne restait aucune trace des deux individus. Pourtant, Harry Potter était toujours en vie, c'était certain, sinon son nom aurait disparu du registre de la Trace, au département du suivi de l'enfance du Ministère.

Quelques heures plus tard, malgré la liesse générale, un décret du Ministère de la Magie déclara Sirius Orion Black, Auror de la Brigade d'Elite, ennemi numéro un, coupable d'enlèvement de Harry James Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

* * *

_Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre !_  
_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Sirius est le personnage principal pendant un petit temps encore mais bientôt, vous verrez encore et toujours plus de Harry ! _  
_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir !_

_Djehra Keurjani_


	3. II Installation

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je ne planifie pas encore ma parution, ce premier chapitre est un test (et le prologue, juste pour mon petit plaisir) !

Je remercie **Kaori Jade**, **Anael Scott**, **TeZuKa j**, **Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiii**, , **Julia13verseau**, **Eliie Evans** qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Et pour te répondre, **adenoide** : Mercii déjà de me suivre depuis toujours ! Ca me fait très plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part ! « Sur quoi ce base Dumby pour dire que Sirius est le gardien des secrets pour les Potter? » Eh bien, c'est surtout ce qu'il pense. Malheureusement, il n'y a plus personne en Angleterre capable de répondre maintenant que Lily et James sont morts, Sirius et Harry réfugiés politiques, et Peter qui se gardera bien de le dire ! Cela dit, il est surtout trop occupé pour s'occuper de tout ce bourbier…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Installation**

* * *

Sirius inspira l'air de la nuit. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà être recherché en Angleterre. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé ses instincts d'adolescent rebelle. Mais il se retrouvait seul, avec un bébé malmené par la vie entre les bras, avec de l'argent pour un temps indéterminé, et avec un avenir incertain. Le transplanage international était une prouesse dont peu étaient capables, mais Sirius était bien heureux d'avoir réussi. Jamais il n'aurait pu créer un portoloin international, ni en obtenir un légalement. Il était épuisé, l'enfant endormi pesait lourd dans ses bras et sa magie était à un niveau dangereusement bas.

Il était arrivé devant une vieille bicoque. La maison, en bois, était sombre, l'air peu entretenue. Autour d'elle, des herbes sauvages poussaient en tous sens, et une lampe de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre sombre éclairait faiblement le porche de bois. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi ici, mais tout autour des deux sorciers semblait endormi, abandonné. Des insectes se faisaient entendre, doucement, alors que son apparition devait avoir été entendue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cependant, Sirius ne s'appesantit pas sur la situation, prit le bagage qu'il avait fait dans son appartement juste après avoir récupéré Harry, le mit sur son épaule, et ajusta Harry contre son flanc. Il s'avança alors vers la porte de la maison. Le plancher grinça, et la porte résista un peu quand il sortit la clé pour l'ouvrir. Mais au final, il posa le bagage devant la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir d'elle-même en soupirant.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il lui fallait sécuriser l'endroit. Fatigué par cette nuit terrible, il entailla légèrement sa paume et posa la main sur le bois de la porte. Une seconde plus tard, le bois sembla parcouru d'un frisson, brillant de magie, et la porte s'ouvrit devant Sirius. D'un sortilège, il nettoya sa plaie et maugréa contre sa famille et ce penchant un peu trop marqué pour la magie noire, avant d'entrer. Il parcourut un petit couloir et tomba sur un salon, et le canapé qui s'y trouvait, quoique vieux, lui parut providentiel. Une fois qu'il se fut occupé de Harry, Sirius s'endormit comme une souche sur le canapé, bien protégé, alors que la maison semblait sortir d'une torpeur lugubre et s'éveiller.

**oOo**

Ce furent des rires enfantins qui le tirèrent du sommeil. Alarmé, Sirius ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant un elfe de maison faire gazouiller le petit Potter. Voyant que son maître était enfin réveillé, l'elfe s'incline face à lui, conjurant d'un claquement de doigts une peluche pour occuper l'enfant.

\- Missy est heureuse de voir que maître Sirius est réveillé et revenu au Havregris. Missy a dormi longtemps mais elle peut enfin s'occuper de maître Sirius. Missy est prête à obéir à toutes les volontés de maître Sirius.

L'elfe ressemblait à tous les elfes de maison, avec sa peau gris-verte et ses grandes oreilles tombantes, mais elle portait une toge blanche soignée, avec une broche au signe de la famille Black. Sirius hocha la tête, se réveillant difficilement.

Havregris était une propriété méconnue de la famille Black. En effet, la « noble et très ancienne » famille des Sangs-Purs d'Angleterre avait eu quelques moutons noirs, qui n'apparaissaient d'ailleurs plus sur la tapisserie familiale, mais l'esprit de famille n'avait jamais quitté les Blacks, qu'ils soient ou non reniés par leur famille. Aussi quand l'un de leurs ancêtres, Phineus Black, fils de Phinéas Nigellus et d'Ursula Flint, ardent défenseur des droits moldus, avait été renié, il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour fonder sa propre branche de la famille. Cependant il n'eut pas de descendance, et il décida dans son testament que Havregris, sa demeure personnelle, deviendrait la demeure de tous les Blacks reniés qui quitteraient l'Angleterre, afin qu'ils puissent avoir une chance de recommencer leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas été nombreux à résider à Havregris, mais Sirius connaissait l'endroit par son oncle Alphard : non content de lui avoir légué une importante somme d'argent alors qu'il avait fugué, il lui avait transmis l'adresse. Alphard avait d'ailleurs vécu quelques années à Havregris et Sirius, en bon neveu renié et fier de l'être, lui avait rendu visite. D'autres Blacks avaient été de passage, quand ils n'avaient pas tout bonnement rejoint une autre famille (ça avait été le cas de Doréa Black qui avait épousé Charlus Potter, ou encore de Cedrella Black qui avait épousé Septimus Weasley). Marius Black, le Cracmol de la famille (enfin celui qui n'avait pas été tué à la naissance en tout cas) y avait d'ailleurs vécu pendant la majeure partie de sa vie.

La maison avait trois elfes de maison, dont Missy. Ils étaient sous contrat, et avaient moins de contraintes que ceux servant la branche « originelle » de la famille Black. Liés à la maison, lorsque celle-ci n'était pas habitée ils « dormaient », attendant le retour d'un membre de la famille. Par ailleurs, la magie des Blacks reniés (qui était subtilement différente), irriguait le domaine et lui permettait de retrouver sa splendeur. Et même si ce n'était pas « très » grand, il y avait quand même de la place pour une famille. Plusieurs pièces, un petit parc, voire un petit pavillon s'il le fallait, de quoi permettre à Harry de grandir. Tout était protégé par un mélange de magie blanche, de magie noire, de magie du sang, de runes… Traditionnellement, les Blacks qui venaient ici n'avaient pas d'autre choix, il leur fallait un véritable refuge, bien protégé. On était loin de la magie pure qui protégeait Poudlard depuis des centaines d'années, mais c'était quand même de la magie complexe et difficile à briser.  
Enfin, Havregris faisait partie d'un village sorcier, comme le manoir Potter avait fait partie de Godric's Hollow. Le village de Mayfair's Circle était le centre du monde magique de l'est des Etats-Unis, ce qui garantissait à Havregris une proximité avec les sorciers, tout en restant en bordure du village.

Sirius avait donc décidé de venir ici, sachant qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens de faire autrement. Mais il pensait que venir aux Etats-Unis serait un bon choix. Historiquement détachés de l'Angleterre, les Etats-Unis avaient pour habitude de s'opposer à l'ancien empire qui les avait dirigés, ou à simplement les ignorer. D'autres lois régissaient le pays, des lois qui protègeraient Sirius et Harry au niveau international. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il fasse certaines démarches qui prendraient du temps. Et surtout, et c'était là le principal atout du pays : les Etats-Unis magiques étaient loin des Mangemorts, loin de Voldemort, loin de tout ce bourbier.

Il sourit alors à Missy, posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite créature qui le regardait avec chaleur.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Missy. Je pense que je vais rester un moment, avec le petit Harry ici présent.  
\- Je sens en lui le sang des Blacks, de loin, maître Sirius, la mort, et le danger.  
\- La situation en Angleterre est très difficile Missy. C'est la guerre. Il descend de Doréa Black, mais c'est avant tout mon filleul. Ses parents ont été tués, et je dois m'en occuper.  
\- Alors allez à la Congrégation maître Sirius. Missy s'occupe du petit maître Harry. Missy aime beaucoup les enfants.

Le sourire de l'elfe parlait pour elle, et Sirius admit qu'en effet, elle s'en occuperait probablement mieux qu'il ne le pourrait présentement. Avec la destruction du manoir Potter, Sirius n'avait pu prendre avec lui que quelques affaires qui avaient traîné chez lui après des visites de Harry, et évidemment il n'avait pas grand-chose pour nourrir l'enfant. La magie ne pouvait pas servir à conjurer de la nourriture, donc il devait le confier à Missy.

\- Missy, tu pourras demander à Elmer et à Kai de s'occuper un peu de remettre la maison en ordre pour que je puisse m'y installer ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais il faudrait de toute façon restaurer un peu tout ça.  
-Bien sûr maître Sirius. Missy le dira aux autres elfes.

Rassuré, Sirius se lança un rapide sortilège pour avoir bonne mine pour faire disparaître toute preuve de sa nuit accablante et de ses trois heures de sommeil (écouter les discussions de filles à Poudlard avait du bon), défroissa sa robe de sorcier et inspira avant de transplaner devant un gigantesque bâtiment, le Siège de la Congrégation.

Les Etats-Unis magiques n'avaient pas de Ministère comme en Europe magique. Ils avaient une assemblée de sorciers et sorcières, qui se réunissaient en chambres pour les grandes décisions, les lois, les grands procès. Ensuite il y avait des comités spécifique à chaque grand domaine de la vie du monde magique (éducation, famille, armée, santé, diplomatie, commerce, affaires intérieures, affaires magiques…) qui en plus des sorciers du comité employaient des agents pour s'occuper du côté administratif. Et tout cela au sein d'un grand bâtiment en forme de cercle, au centre duquel se trouvait l'hémicycle pour la réunion de toute la Congrégation. Chaque comité avait une petite aile pour ses bureaux et sa salle de réunion personnelle, et il y avait une cafétéria, une infirmerie, un jardin, et un accueil.  
Sirius apparut donc devant un grand bâtiment, ressemblant à un temple protestant moldu. Historiquement, c'étaient les lieux les plus sûrs pour eux, et ce n'était qu'une façade en réalité. Il déboucha sur une pièce ouverte, avec un comptoir d'accueil.

La sorcière prit ses noms et prénoms et enregistra la signature magique de sa baguette. Sirius ne savait pas trop à quel comité il devait expliquer son cas, il demanda donc conseil à la sorcière qui lui recommanda le comité des affaires magiques. Une note fut envoyée magiquement alors qu'on indiquait à Sirius la direction à prendre.

La Congrégation régissait effectivement les Etats-Unis magiques depuis que les Pilgrims Fathers sorciers avaient débarqué en même temps que leurs frère moldus. Mais tout ici respirait la fierté nationale, le respect de la magie mère et l'envie d'être efficace. On était bien loin du Ministère de bric et de broc à Londres et de son étalage de richesse et de supériorité.

Bientôt, il arriva devant l'aile qui l'intéressait et un sorcier lui recommanda d'attendre un instant sur un siège, le temps que les trois membres du comité puissent le recevoir. Son nom avait suffi à rendre son cas prioritaire. Un quart d'heure après, le sorcier l'accompagna dans la salle de réunion, où se trouvaient les membres de la Congrégation.

Une petite sorcière, rousse au visage fin et aux yeux noirs était assise au milieu. A côté d'elle se trouvaient un homme brun, aux yeux bleus et qui devait bien avoir cinquante ans, et un autre homme, presque aussi jeune que Sirius, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux amande. Tous les trois lui serrèrent la main, l'air neutre. Une fois la porte refermée et le sort d'Intimité enclenché, ils entamèrent l'entretien.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Black. Votre nom est sur toutes les lèvres depuis quelques heures.  
\- Bonjour Messieurs, Madame. Eh bien je dois avouer que cela ne m'étonne pas. Ce qui m'étonne cependant, c'est d'avoir pu venir ici sans être escorté par un auror.  
\- Pour l'instant, vous n'avez rien fait de mal sur ce territoire, donc nous n'avions pas de raison de vous afficher ainsi. Je suis Emeline Brooks, et voici mes collègues Méliès Rivera et Andrew Wilson. Nous formons le comité des Affaires Magiques de la Congrégation.  
-Et je suis Sirius Orion Black, dernier héritier de la branche des Blacks d'Angleterre, et parrain d'Harry James Potter. Je suis devant vous pour mettre au clair ma situation compte tenu des évènements ayant eu lieu et régulariser ma présence ici.

Sirius expliqua que les parents d'Harry étaient morts la nuit précédente, suite à un affrontement face à Lord Voldemort. Cela, les sorciers le savaient. Il sortit d'une poche de sa robe le certificat magique officiel, qui déterminait son statut de parrain. Il fit ensuite valoir que les seules autres personnes aptes à recevoir Harry étaient la famille moldue de Lily.

\- Et pourquoi vous, plutôt que son oncle et sa tante ?  
\- Parce que je suis son parrain devant la Magie, ce qui selon la décision Sarah et Tituba de 1692 de votre Congrégation, prime sur les liens familiaux non magiques. Et plus précisément, les serments et liens magiques peuvent primer sur les liens familiaux ou du sang dès lors que ceux-ci ne présentent aucun rapport actif avec le monde magique. La sœur de Lily a coupé les ponts avec elle aux 18 ans de sa sœur et leurs familles ne sont jamais vues.  
\- Certes. Cependant, cela ne vaut que pour les familles américaines, or vous êtes sous la loi britannique, Monsieur Black.  
\- Justement je souhaite m'établir ici. Pour une raison politique, afin de fuir les retombées de la guerre sur le monde magique. Pour une raison familiale, car j'ai été renié de la branche traditionnelle des Blacks et je fais partie de la branche de Phinéus qui se trouve ici. Pour une raison égoïste : je souhaite offrir à mon filleul une vie normale pour un sorcier.

Il fallut quelques heures à Sirius pour faire les démarches essentielles. Cependant, il accepta de passer devant chaque comité en jurant sur sa magie, voire de prendre du véritaserum, afin d'attester de la sincérité de ses décisions.  
Il fut convenu que Sirius Black se ferait enregistrer en tant que citoyen américain, ainsi que Harry. De toute façon, cela ne nécessiterait qu'une mise à jour des registres : Sirius faisait partie de la branche de Phinéus depuis des années, et Harry, en tant que descendant supposé de Doréa, était de sa famille éloignée, c'était comme passer d'une nationalité principale à une nationalité secondaire mais inactive depuis un certain temps, du moins pour Sirius. Il reçut un formulaire d'adoption à remplir plus tard ainsi qu'un rendez-vous pour examiner la santé de Harry. Enfin, il devrait venir quelques autres fois remplir divers papiers pour régulariser sa situation. Pour le moment, Sirius Black était l'ennemi numéro un en Angleterre Magique, mais il avait le statut de refugié politique, arrivé « le 31 Octobre dans l'après-midi » et donc inattaquable. Merci aux décalages horaires.

Une fois tout cela plus ou moins réglé, Sirius se rendit à la succursale américaine de Gringotts. Un gobelin nommé Sarrok, en charge des coffres des familles britanniques sur le sol américain, lui apprit qu'hormis son coffre personnel américain et le coffre de la branche américaine de la famille, tous ses avoirs étaient gelés par le ministère de la Magie anglaise. Sirius retira une certaine quantité d'or de son coffre américain, et se promit de repasser une fois toutes les démarches réglées pour récupérer la majeure partie de la fortune des Black-Potter. Il effectua ensuite quelques achats à la Galerie de Mayfair's Circle pour Harry et lui, et rentra.

Il salua Elmer, qui était occupé avec les plantes du domaine. L'elfe le salua en retour. Sirius entra ensuite et salua Kai, qui préparait le repas, pendant que Missy surveillait Harry. La maison se réveillait petit à petit.  
Sirius prit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Les grands yeux verts du petit garçon le regardaient avec amusement, malgré la cicatrice qui barrait son front.

\- Bienvenue à Havregris Harry. Et bientôt, ce sera notre maison, notre pays.

**oOo**

La visite de santé d'Harry s'était bien passée. Le garçon, malgré les traumatismes récents, n'avait que de légères égratignures. Ses réflexes, son système immunitaire, ses muscles, ses organes, tout fonctionnait bien. Son noyau magique n'avait pas été altéré. Un psychomage pour enfant l'avait délicatement sondé et n'avait pas décelé de déchirure mentale, bien que la cicatrice avait visiblement laissé des traces de magie noire. Cependant, il était trop jeune pour dire si cela resterait longtemps ou si ce n'était qu'un effet temporaire.

Tout était parfait. Quelques gouttes de sang et il était devenu Harry James Potter Black. Il avait été convenu que les registres pourraient garder la dénomination entière, mais que pour son usage courant il deviendrait Harry Black, fils de Sirius Black, résidant à Havregris, village de Mayfair's Circle. Bien évidemment, rien de tout cela ne fut médiatisé, mais pas caché non plus. Ainsi quand l'Angleterre magique se poserait des questions, les Anglais ne pourraient pas dire que cela avait été fait dans leur dos, d'autant que tout était fait de façon régulière et conformément aux lois du pays. Le fait que Sirius et Harry soient recherchés ailleurs ne comptait pas puisque le témoignage de Sirius, sous véritaserum, avait été recueilli et conservé à toute fin utile.

Sirius fit rapatrier le coffre des Potter pour Harry, d'autant que les affaires de Gringott's ne concernaient pas le Ministère. Il supposa que Dumbledore se poserait peut-être des questions, mais l'intérêt de Harry prévalait pour Sirius. Non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à Albus, mais avec la disparition de Voldemort, il était persuadé que le vieil homme aurait déjà fort à faire avec le Magenmagot, la direction de Poudlard et la reconstruction pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un bébé orphelin. Il savait qu'il le confierait à quelqu'un, probablement les moldus de la famille de Lily, et ce ne serait un bien pour personne, même sans avoir de préjugés sur les moldus. Harry serait amené à être considéré comme un héros, comme le Sauveur des Sorciers. Il valait mieux qu'il en sache le plus possible.  
D'autant que plus Sirius y pensait, plus la scène qu'il avait découverte le 31 Octobre lui paraissait dérangeante. Il connaissait des dizaines de sorts meurtriers. De poisons. Même des incantations de magie noire. Mais rien ne faisait disparaître quelqu'un en tuant. Il y avait toujours un corps, même mutilé, même un petit morceau. Mais il n'avait vu que Lily, James, Harry, et une robe noire déchirée, le tout baigné de magie noire résiduelle. Alors dans le doute … élever Harry à la sorcière ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal !

**oOo**

Le dix Novembre, Havregris avait repris son aspect habituel. Une maison en bois avec un étage, un porche et une terrasse autour, une petite allée pavée et fleurie, des haies bien entretenues, un petit domaine où vivaient des créatures magiques pacifiques (ou presque), un étang, des arbres fruitiers, un petit pavillon… La maison avait quatre chambres, un salon, un bureau, une cuisine, une bibliothèque, une salle à manger, et les elfes avaient leurs propres quartiers. Comme c'était de coutume sur les vieux domaines, il y avait une toute petite chapelle, mais au lieu d'un Christ on y trouvait une représentation de la Magie Mère.

Une des chambres était celle de Sirius, tout comme le bureau. Harry avait une chambre pour lui, pourvue comme il se devait. Les elfes de maison étaient absolument ravis d'avoir Harry avec eux, et Missy veillait sur lui comme si c'était le bien le plus précieux au monde.

Le jeune Potter-Black pouvait désormais commencer une vie sous les meilleurs auspices possibles.

* * *

_Voilà ! Fin du deuxième chapitre !_  
_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
Comme je l'avais dit précédemment, c'est encore assez centré sur Sirius, car Harry bébé n'est pas le meilleur moyen de faire avancer l'histoire. Mais ça va s'arranger, promis !_

_Une remarque m'a été faite sur mon style « découpé » j'avoue que je fais des ellipses, mais c'est pour avancer dans l'histoire avant tout, sinon cette fiction sera aussi longue qu'un dictionnaire ! Cependant, j'essaye au fur et à mesure de passer d'un style « descriptif » à des moments d'action entre les protagonistes, ce qui devrait faciliter la lecture.  
_  
_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir !_

_Djehra Keurjani_


	4. III Incroyable potentiel

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je ne planifie pas encore ma parution, ce premier chapitre est un test (et le prologue, juste pour mon petit plaisir) !

Je remercie ** TeZuKa j**, **Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiii**, **Luffynette**, **Lilireyna**, **Malu49**, **Azest**, **Claire-de-Plume**, **Julia13verseau**, qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Et pour te répondre, **adenoide** : Merci de ta review ! Sirius dans ma fiction agit vraiment comme un adulte. C'est en fait une des choses que je reprochais à l'œuvre originale, et que j'ai voulu corriger. Après, je ne développe pas spécialement la relation de Sirius et Harry car je n'y tiens pas. Albus Dumbledore est manipulateur, mais je ne pense pas en faire un méchant pour autant, pas dans cette fiction. Il n'aura pas forcément le beau rôle, mais pas un mauvais non plus… Mais j'espère surtout que cela te plaira !  
Ensuite, pour te répondre **Dess**, merci de ta review, et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire ! Et je remercie aussi **Guest** pour sa gentille review.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un incroyable potentiel**

* * *

Les années passèrent. Si Sirius et le bébé qu'il élevait avaient été au cœur des conversations durant quelques temps après leur arrivée, cela avait fini par se calmer. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils s'intégraient à Mayfair's Circle.

La première année fut la plus difficile. Harry avait du mal à faire ses nuits, probablement à cause des évènements d'Halloween. Sirius dormait peu, les elfes se relayaient pour lui permettre de jongler avec Harry, la Congrégation, la recherche d'un emploi et les nouvelles de l'Angleterre Magique. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà été à Havregris plus jeune, et que la lignée de Phinéus avait toujours fait bonne impression. Alphard Black, le dernier à avoir vécu à Havregris avant Sirius, avait laissé un bon souvenir et de nombreuses personnes l'ayant connu avaient proposé à Sirius de l'aider. Parmi elles se trouvaient deux frères, Ian et Galwen Anderson, qui faisaient partie de la Congrégation. L'un était au Comité diplomatique, et l'autre était employé par le Comité des Créatures magiques. Ian était celui qui avait le plus aidé Sirius, car il avait réussi à faire passer relativement inaperçue son arrivée et son installation américaine. De plus, c'était lui qui prévenait Sirius quand l'Angleterre magique ramenait son nom sur le tapis des discussions internationales. Mais il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire : bien que le Ministère londonien en ait la ferme impression, le monde ne tournait pas autour d'eux, et le mandat d'arrêt contre lui ne dépassait pas des frontières anglaises. Même la France et l'Europe de l'Est, qui pourraient se sentir plus concernées, n'avaient pas souhaité étendre la décision anglaise, faute de preuves. De toute façon, c'était la guerre. Tant que tout ce qui s'était produit lors de la montée en puissance de Voldemort ne serait pas mis au clair, personne ne prendrait de position définitive dans cette histoire.

Mais plus que politiquement parlant, c'est socialement que les deux frères aidèrent le plus la petite famille. Galwen résidait à Fairy Coven, une autre bourgade peu éloignée, et avait deux enfants. Souvent, il venait avec sa femme et leurs enfants voir Sirius pour que Harry réapprenne à vivre avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Cela, plus la prévenance des elfes et le naturel calme d'Harry faisaient que globalement, tout allait bien.  
Quand Harry fut complètement intégré à sa nouvelle vie, vers l'âge de trois ans et demi, Sirius chercha un emploi. Il avait une formation d'Auror, spécialité Chasse au Mages Noirs, mais cela ne lui était pas très utile. Cependant, il avait validé avec honneur ses ASPICs dans de nombreuses matières, et suivi dans le cadre de sa formation d'Auror certains modules spécifiques. Sachant que le dispensaire qui se trouvait à la Galerie de Mayfair's Circle recherchait un préparateur de potions courantes, il tenta sa chance. Après un entretien et quelques tests, il fut accepté comme potionniste intérimaire, ce qui le fit intérieurement grimacer. Mais il fallait bien vivre.

Evidemment, il ne deviendrait jamais maître des potions comme Rogue. Rien que l'idée lui répugnait. Mais il avait toujours su faire de bonnes potions, et se débrouillait pas mal pour les nouvelles qu'il devait réaliser. Après tout les Maraudeurs avaient bien dû s'améliorer pour faire leurs blagues et qu'elles aient les effets qu'ils désiraient. Certes, Remus était le plus savant et doué en Enchantements, mais James était le plus doué en Métamorphose, Sirius en Potions, et Peter … Eh bien, mieux valait qu'il ne pense pas à Peter. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, Sirius savait qu'un jour, il le tuerait. Il vengerait Lily et James.

Puis Harry eut quatre ans. Il commençait à se faire quelques amis dans le voisinage, et à mieux comprendre le monde autour d'eux. Sirius travaillait tous les matins, et Havregris resplendissait. Les après-midi étaient consacrées à des jeux d'éveil, magiques ou non, à des câlins, à des sorties sur le domaine, à des promenades. De jeune homme vif et insouciant Sirius devenait un père attentif, toujours plein d'entrain et très prévoyant.  
On parlait beaucoup au village de ce célibataire attendrissant, mais rien ne semblait intéresser Sirius en dehors de son fils, et de son travail. L'officine l'avait embauché en bonne et due forme, et il fallait admettre que cela lui plaisait. Certes, il avait la bougeotte, car faire des potions pendant des heures ne lui suffisait pas, mais l'équipe lui plaisait, l'endroit lui plaisait et ses horaires étaient adaptés. Il ne gagnait pas une fortune (à peine plus d'une centaine de gallions par mois*) mais c'était suffisant, d'autant qu'il lui restait de l'argent de côté.  
La vie était assez tranquille, loin de tout le remue-ménage de la guerre, jusqu'aux cinq ans d'Harry.

La journée avait bien commencé. Il faisait chaud, et le soleil était accompagné de quelques nuages. Le matin de son cinquième anniversaire, Harry s'était réveillé comme d'habitude, et était descendu de son lit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec Missy et Elmer. Pour son anniversaire, c'était toujours Sirius qui cuisinait, et aujourd'hui, son père lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud et un bol de porridge maison. Après le petit déjeuner, il avait filé dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour sortir, car Sirius et Harry avaient prévu une ballade près de l'étang. Une fois arrivés là, Sirius joua avec son fils, et finit au bout d'une heure par s'allonger dans l'herbe. Harry continuait à s'amuser, ne s'approchant pas trop du bord.

\- Fais attention Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de rester éloigné de l'eau.  
\- Oui Papa… ne t'inquiète pas, je reste juste là !

Evidemment, le gamin avait la bougeotte, mais il ne s'approchait pas spécialement du bord. Sirius le surveillait, jouant avec un brin d'herbe, pensant à diverses choses quand il entendit un cri effaré qui le fit se redresser brusquement.

\- HARRY !

Il se précipita vers son fils, qui montrait quelque chose du doigt dans les herbes. Sirius fronça les sourcils et se figea en reconnaissant un serpent. Longue d'à peu près 60 centimètres, d'un vert foncé profond parcouru de lignes émeraude et noires, la créature était une vipère rayée. Sirius savait juste que cette espèce n'avait pas de venin, mais il prit Harry et le fit tout de même reculer. Le serpent oscilla dans l'herbe, semblant hésiter entre retourner vers l'étang ou rester là où il était.

\- Harry, reste derrière veux-tu ?  
\- Mais Papa, elle est toute seule !  
\- Elle ? Comment ça, elle ?

Harry le regarda, l'air étonné.

\- Regarde comme elle est jolie, ça se voit tout de suite papa !  
**\- Je suis bien plus que jolie, petit deux-jambes ! Et tu es chez moi !  
\- Ah euh désolé, je ne savais pas que tu vivais ici.  
\- Evidemment que tu es dés…. Ooh mais tu es un Parleur ?  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Un Parleur ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ici !**

Sirius avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Alors qu'il avait voulu éloigner son fils du serpent, celui-ci lui … parlait ? C'étaient bien des sifflements, et Sirius aurait pu jurer que les deux communiquaient ! Harry était-il un Fourchelangue ? Mais c'était impossible ! Ni Lily ni James n'avaient ce don, il l'aurait su ! Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec la cicatrice que Voldemort lui avait laissé ?  
L'enfant semblait particulièrement à l'aise, accroupi près de la vipère pour mieux discuter.

**\- Tu t'appelles comment ?**  
**\- Je n'ai pas de nom, petit Parleur. Je n'en ai pas besoin !**  
**\- Mais tout le monde a un nom ! Moi c'est Harry !**  
**\- Harry le Parleur. Ca ne sonne pas trop mal.**  
**\- Tu veux que je te donne un nom ? Comme ça tu en auras un !**  
**\- Si tu veux…**_  
_-Dis Papa, comment je pourrais l'appeler ?

La question sortit Sirius de ses pensées, et il haussa un sourcil. Un nom ? Pour un serpent ?

\- Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, Harry, tu sais.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle est gentille, et je suis sûr qu'on a la place pour elle !

Les grands yeux verts d'Harry se firent suppliants. C'était son anniversaire. Il était sage. Il obéissait tout le temps. Alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis, avoir un animal de compagnie était un bon moyen de responsabiliser Harry, surtout si il comprenait l'animal en question.

\- Eh bien si elle veut bien être ton amie et venir avec nous, tu pourrais l'appeler …. Euh …. Thamy ?  
\- C'est joli ! Thamy ! **Ca te plaît, Thamy ?**  
**\- C'est bizarre. Mais ça va. Je veux bien.**  
**\- Dis, tu veux être mon amie ?**

Sirius n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais quand la vipère s'enroula autour du bras du garçon, il comprit qu'il allait devoir s'y habituer. Il devrait expliquer à Harry que c'était rare, d'être Fourchelangue, et qu'il devrait faire très attention, mais le sourire éblouissant de son fils chassa toutes ces tracasseries. Finalement, il était temps d'aller manger, et ils rentrèrent tous les trois.

Les elfes n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de la nouvelle arrivante mais un peu de magie permit à Harry d'avoir un joli vivarium dans sa chambre, où Thamy pourrait se reposer quand elle le voudrait.  
Heureusement pour Sirius, le reste de la journée se passa sans problèmes si ce n'est que visiblement, Harry ne faisait pas la différence entre l'anglais et le Fourchelang. Mais il aurait le temps d'apprendre.

**oOo**

Harry faisait beaucoup de magie accidentelle.

Cela avait frappé Sirius quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était la cinquième fois en trois jours que son fils avait des éclats de magie intempestive. Il suffisait d'un rien, et la plupart du temps cela partait même de bonnes intentions, mais Harry aurait dû avoir ce type d'accidents plus tôt, et ces petites crises intempestives auraient déjà dû commencer à s'atténuer.

Il avait fini par se résoudre à ce qu'Harry ait des leçons. Evidemment, il lui apprenait déjà plein de choses, mais il travaillait aussi. Alors qu'il partageait ses inquiétudes avec une collègue, celle-ci lui trouva une solution : à Mayfair's Circle, il y avait une sorte de petite école pour jeunes enfants (trop jeunes pour avoir un précepteur, ou de parents trop pauvres), où des sorciers souhaitant devenir professeurs donnaient des cours. C'étaient souvent de jeunes professeurs qui commençaient à peine, ou de vieux professeurs qui étaient à la retraite. Evidemment, ce n'était pas gratuit, mais cela permettrait à Harry de voir d'autres enfants de divers niveaux, et de canaliser un peu son énergie magique.

Si Harry avait été un peu réticent au début, notamment parce qu'il ne pouvait pas amener Thamy, et qu'il n'avait connu que les elfes, Sirius, et les petits Anderson, il finit par s'y faire. Sirius avait inscrit Harry à cette petite école tous les matins, de neuf heures à treize heures, et Harry s'entendait globalement bien avec les gens là-bas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, à part les enfants Anderson et deux petites filles, mais ses grands yeux verts avaient fait fondre les professeurs et des fillettes plus âgées que lui.

Il y apprenait à écrire, à lire, à connaître le monde. Quand il eut six ans, Sirius étendit le temps qu'il y passait à tous les matins plus deux après-midis, et Harry commença à apprendre à gérer naturellement sa magie (évidemment, il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour faire des sorts), à connaître l'histoire des Etats-Unis magiques, les légendes et mythes magiques, à compter, à calculer… Sirius une fois par semaine lui apprenait aussi des choses sur l'Europe magique, sur la famille Black, et avait commencé à l'initier à la botanique et aux créatures magiques au sein du domaine.

Harry se révéla avide d'apprendre toutes sortes de choses. Havregris se retrouvait doté de livres pour enfants sur de nombreux sujets, et Sirius avait par précaution empêché l'accès à la « bibliothèque des adultes », au cas où. D'autant que Sirius travaillait de plus en plus, et qu'il recevait du courrier de plus en plus souvent, ce qui intriguait Harry, car ils ne recevaient que rarement des hiboux postaux.

Sirius avait pris légèrement peur lorsque la première chouette hulotte était arrivée, portant un parchemin scellé à la cire avec un tampon international. Il était bien caché ici, la Congrégation avait fait en sorte que sa présence soit la plus naturelle possible, et pourtant quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé.

Mais en l'ouvrant, une partie de ses peurs s'était envolée.

_Cher Patmol, _

_J'espère que ma lettre te trouvera en bonne santé et bien protégé. Depuis la tragédie de Cornedrue, toutes sortes de choses circulent à ton sujet. La vie est difficile en ce moment, mais de beaux jours finiront par arriver. _

_Réponds moi quand tu le pourras, et n'oublie pas la formule, je sais combien tu es tête-en-l'air ! _

_Lunard._

Avec hésitation, Sirius prononça le fameux « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », et le message changea. Lunard avait toujours été malin, et Sirius regrettait depuis longtemps d'être parti sans rien expliquer.

_Sirius, _

_Si tu as bien reçu cette lettre, alors c'est que tout va bien. Ici tout va mal. Tu es activement recherché pour enlèvement, et plus le temps passe, plus les gens parleraient même de meurtre. Mais je sais que tu ne peux pas avoir tué Harry, car tu as juré sur ta magie. Où que tu sois restes-y. Donne des nouvelles si tu veux, j'attends des explications. La chouette saura où me trouver._

_Remus._

Evidemment, cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir d'apprendre tout cela, mais Sirius avait entretenu avec son ancien ami une correspondance plus ou moins soutenue. Puis, lassé de devoir payer les communications à l'international, il avait économisé et acheté une paire de miroirs à double-sens, dont il avait fait parvenir un exemplaire à Remus, afin qu'ils puissent discuter, car Havregris n'avait pas de cheminée reliée au réseau international.

Pendant les après-midi où Harry étudiait à l'école, Sirius et Remus faisaient le point. De longues heures à discuter en apprirent assez à Sirius pour qu'il veuille faire sortir Remus de l'Angleterre magique pour sa sécurité.

Après la chute de Voldemort, les Mangemorts avaient continué à ravager l'Angleterre quelques temps. Finalement, la plupart furent attrapés, mais certains se firent libérer, comme Lucius Malefoy, ou jouèrent sur la carte de l'espionnage, comme Severus Rogue. Sirius apprit à Remus le stratagème qui avait été mis au point et le fait que Peter avait trahi les Potter, et Remus en retour lui apprit que Peter n'avait jamais été inquiété de quoi que ce soit. Il travaillait d'ailleurs au Ministère, un petit poste d'employé au bureau d'Enregistrement des Créatures Magiques. Mais cela expliquait pourquoi Remus avait du mal à revoir son ancien ami, et peut-être même certaines des décisions qui avaient été prises concernant les créatures magiques.  
En gros, apprit Sirius, Remus ne pouvait plus vivre tranquillement. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à trouver un emploi à cause de sa lycanthropie, il semblait que de nouvelles lois avaient créé de nouvelles contraintes : bridage des baguettes magiques, obligation de passer la pleine lune dans une cellule du ministère, et on parlait même de faire porter un signe distinctif à toutes les créatures « à potentiel maléfique », comme les vampires, les loups-garous, les elfes noirs, les sirènes …. Afin qu'ils ne puissent pas se fondre dans la masse. Le nouveau ministre, Cornélius Fudge, semblait dire qu'il fallait éradiquer le mal d'Angleterre à tous les niveaux, quitte à visiblement détruire petit à petit la société et monter les sorciers contre les autres créatures. Des conflits couvaient et rien ne changeait, surtout quand on savait qu'il y avait des dizaines de Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas inquiétés pour leurs méfaits. Albus Dumbledore essayait de s'imposer le plus possible, mais les procès des Mangemorts prenaient beaucoup de temps, et il avait toujours l'école à gérer, d'autant que de nombreux nouveaux élèves affluaient avec la fin de la peur de la guerre. Il était néanmoins celui qui défendait Sirius et Harry avec le plus de force, arguant notamment qu'Harry n'avait pas disparu des Registres de Poudlard, et donc était encore en vie.

Sirius avait été voir Galwen Anderson, et ils avaient longuement discuté de ce qui pouvait être fait. Remus lui-même avait discuté avec eux. Et après de nombreuses tractations, Remus avait envoyé à la Congrégation une requête officielle, souhaitant pouvoir s'installer sur le territoire américain pour se protéger.  
Pour de nombreuses raisons, les Etats-Unis magiques acceptèrent. C'était historiquement une terre d'accueil des opprimés, et au vu des lois anglaises, c'était ce qu'était Remus. La tension entre l'Europe magique et l'Amérique magique montait doucement, notamment en raison de l'incompétence diplomatique de Cornélius Fudge, qui non seulement était ignorant et arrogant, mais en plus semblait croire que le monde tournait autour de lui et de son pays. Et enfin, Remus avait des diplômes, une formation (qui ne lui servait à rien en Angleterre) et donc ne serait pas un poids pour la société magique américaine.

Harry avait beaucoup entendu parler de son Tonton Lunard, depuis toujours, parce que Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il ignore qui étaient ses parents, qui l'avait connu etc. Evidemment, il avait aussi expliqué à Harry, avec des mots simples, pourquoi il était son fils et aussi celui de James et Lily. Alors quand Remus arriva à Havregris le jour de son septième anniversaire, le gamin était particulièrement heureux de ce cadeau.

Remus avait sa propre chambre à Havregris, et le pavillon du domaine avait été transformé pour les besoin particuliers du lycanthrope. Parfois, il y avait de légers malaises mais la présence vive et chaleureuse d'Harry dissipait tout cela. Les deux adultes apprenaient à se retrouver après des années de silence, mais Sirius n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il accepta enfin de travailler à temps complet, et son travail lui plaisait si au départ, faire des potions devait surtout l'aider à assurer une vie décente à Harry, il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait de le faire, et qu'en plus, il était bon dans ce domaine-là. Remus quant à lui, après avoir acheté une nouvelle baguette non bridée et avoir subi une série d'examens de santé, de magie et un passage d'équivalence, put enfin exercer le métier qu'il voulait, et devint professeur à l'école de Mayfair's Circle. Evidemment, au début, Harry avait du mal à faire la différence entre Oncle Remus et Monsieur Lupin, mais au fur et à mesure, cela s'arrangea.

A l'âge de huit ans, Harry allait à l'école tous les matins et tous les après-midis, sauf le week end, et apprenait plein de choses. De l'histoire, de la géographie, des mathématiques, des sciences, de la culture magique et moldue (car les sorciers américains devaient être capable de vivre parmi les moldus), mais il suivait aussi une initiation à la Botanique, aux Potions, au Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et à l'histoire magique.

Sirius lui avait offert un balai volant à son anniversaire, et depuis, il était difficile de contenir l'enthousiasme du garçon. Il avait hérité du talent de son père, et s'il n'arrivait pas à supporter complètement une équipe de Quidditch, il rêvait de pouvoir y jouer. Mais Sirius avait de moins en moins de temps à lui consacrer pour y jouer, car il avait décidé de suivre une formation complémentaire en Médicomagie, dans le but de devenir Pharmacomage. Mais avec les enfants sorciers de l'école, Harry avait des cours de vol deux fois par mois, et bientôt, une petite équipe s'était constituée pour de petits matchs amicaux.

Tout allait pour le mieux, pour tout le monde. Harry grandissait normalement, avait quelques amis, apprenait vite et était choyé. Sa magie, qu'il canalisait comme tous les enfants sorciers, était déjà très puissante. Il avait Thamy pour l'aider et le protéger, et son père ainsi que son oncle. Alors personne ne s'étonna, quand il eut onze ans, de voir trois lettres lui parvenir. L'une de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, l'une de l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem et la dernière de l'Ecole Ouest-Américaine de Magie.

En accord avec sa famille, il choisit d'aller à l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem.

* * *

_Fin du troisième chapitre ! _

_Voilà, le décor est planté, Harry est un jeune sorcier équilibré qui va entrer dans une des écoles magiques les plus élitistes et secrètes du monde magique ! Il a un père et un oncle, il a des bases magiques et moldues, n'a pas été négligé et peut maintenant commencer avec fierté sa vie de sorcier. _

_Petite note informative : Sirius gagne une petite centaine de gallions par mois. Dans beaucoup de fics, la notion de l'argent est changeante ce qui donne des sommes absolument faramineuses, mais j'ai préféré rester le plus près de l'œuvre originale et convertir la somme initiale en euros en gallions sonnants et trébuchants. Sirius gagne donc en réalité 117 gallions 4 mornilles et 2 noises, soit 850 euros par mois. Une petite somme pour un petit poste mais qui suffit pour vivre. _

_Je ne publie un chapitre que quand j'ai fini d'en écrire un, donc le prochain ne sera pas pour tout de suite (même si il est déjà écrit). J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir !_

_Djehra Keurjani_


	5. IV Entrée à Salem

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je ne planifie pas encore ma parution, ce premier chapitre est un test (et le prologue, juste pour mon petit plaisir) !

Je remercie **TeZuKa j**, **Lilireyna**, **Anael Scott**, **Reptile5**, **scpotter**, **cyrullo duprat**, **Dess**, **Pims10**, **Starky**,** Julia13verseau**, qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Et pour te répondre, **Dess **: je te remercie de ta gentille review et de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic ! J'espère que cela te plaira encore ! Bises !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Entrée à Salem**

* * *

Ils reçurent la lettre d'inscription d'Harry un matin, apportée par un hibou Grand-Duc. Elle était adressée à Mr Harry James Potter Black, Havregris, Mayfair's Circle. Cependant, Sirius insista pour lire la lettre en même temps que son fils. Bien lui en prit.

**_INSTITUT DES SORCIERS DE SALEM_**

_Directrice : Calypso Cantarelle  
Doctoresse ès Sorcellerie, Doctoresse ès Arts Magiques Anciens, Membre de la Haute Congrégation américaine, Présidente de la Confédération des Chamans, Marabouts et des Mages alternatifs_

_Monsieur Potter Black, _

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous informer de votre admission au sein de l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires et des ouvrages qui seront nécessaires à votre scolarité. La rentrée est prévue le 31 Août à 17h, les cours débuteront le 1__er__ Septembre. L'Institut propose un large panel d'options à suivre dès la première année, à choisir la première semaine, mais il est conseillé de posséder à l'avance les manuels nécessaires._

_La politique particulièrement sélective de notre établissement exige que des mesures de confidentialité et de sécurité soient prises autour de votre personne, de votre famille et de votre lieu de vie. Si cela vous agrée, nous vous prions de bien vouloir répondre à cette lettre __**sous sept jours**__ afin de convenir de la venue d'un Mage afin de poser ces mesures de sécurité et de confidentialité. _

_Sachez que le refus de ces mesures entraîne l'annulation de votre inscription, mais ne vous empêcherait pas de rejoindre notre Institut plus tard, une fois ces mesures en place. _

_Veuillez croire en mes sentiments distingués,_

_Dame Calypso Cantarelle_

Suivait évidemment une liste de fournitures (baguette, cape, chaudrons, plumes, familiers et autres), et d'ouvrages nécessaires à la première année.

Harry était ravi de savoir qu'il irait à l'Institut. Evidemment, Sirius lui avait beaucoup parlé de Poudlard, de son organisation et des années qu'il y avait passées, mais il avait toujours été clair qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard. Déjà, ils étaient citoyens américains ensuite, cela ne faisait que dix ans que la guerre était terminée et le pays était encore dans une situation politique difficile enfin, Harry était le Survivant, le rapprocher d'hypothétiques ennemis n'était pas la meilleure manière de lui venir en aide.

Quand Sirius avait commencé à s'inquiéter de l'avenir d'Harry, il était naturellement tombé sur le nom de l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem. L'établissement était particulièrement renommé, au niveau national mais aussi au niveau international, il avait la réputation de former des sorciers polyvalents, avec des connaissances solides dans de nombreux domaines, capables d'exercer de nombreux métiers utiles à la recherche magique comme au fonctionnement de la société, souvent puissants… Mais surtout : aucune autre information de filtrait. Evidemment, il y avait un certain nombre de grands sorciers qui affichaient publiquement le fait d'avoir été étudiant à Salem, mais ils étaient peu nombreux et n'en parlaient jamais. Un tel mystère malgré des résultats réellement incroyables avait laissé une impression mitigée à Sirius : d'un côté, cela présageait bien pour le futur d'Harry, cela le protégerait et serait clairement à même de magnifier l'immense potentiel magique de son fils, mais d'un autre côté, cela ressemblait fort à une école de magies interdites ou dangereuses.

Et maintenant, cette histoire de mesures de sécurité … Sirius et Remus se consultèrent du regard. Ils avaient déjà eu de longues discussions sur ce genre de dangers. Mais puisqu'Harry ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard et que l'autre école américaine était de l'autre côté du pays (et il ne faut pas oublier que les Etats-Unis sont bien plus grands que le Royaume-Uni !), il n'y avait guère d'alternative. Sirius répondit donc qu'ils acceptaient la venue du Mage et confirmaient donc l'inscription de Harry.

oOo

Havregris était presque tendu d'impatience. Harry, qui guettait l'arrivée du Mage par la fenêtre du salon, prévint son père dès qu'il le vit. Sirius alla donc ouvrir la porte et introduisit l'homme à Havregris. Ils gagnèrent le salon où se trouvait aussi Remus.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, je suis Selwyn Bauregar, Mage agréé auprès de la Congrégation. Je suis par ailleurs un ancien étudiant de Salem, raison pour laquelle je suis celui qui vient vous voir pour sécuriser votre famille et votre propriété.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Bauregar, je suis Sirius Black, le père du jeune Harry ici présent, et voici Remus Lupin, son oncle. Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de tout cela ?  
-Evidemment, je suis aussi là pour répondre à vos questions.

Harry écoutait avidement le moindre nouveau détail sur sa future école. Il apprit ainsi que l'enseignement était assez difficile mais qu'il y avait un bon système de soutien aux étudiants, qu'il y avait une répartition, et que oui, certaines magies apprises à l'école étaient dangereuses mais que cet apprentissage était fortement encadré. Il pourrait voir son père et son oncle pour les vacances d'automne, d'hiver, de printemps et d'été. Jamais le Mage ne révéla l'endroit exact de l'Institut ni aucun autre nom que celui de la directrice qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

\- Vous comprendrez donc que nous prenons de nombreuses précautions lorsqu'il s'agit de nos nouveaux étudiants, à la fois pour eux et pour l'école, ainsi le jeune Harry ne pourra pas divulguer ce qu'il étudie et donc ne se verra pas traité ouvertement de mage noir par exemple juste parce qu'il aura choisi une option interdite au Sri Lanka ou en Afrique. L'Institut quant à lui assure ainsi la sécurité de son personnel, de l'institution toute entière et peut ainsi se permettre de proposer tous types de cours de haut niveau aux élèves.  
\- Oui, je peux comprendre. Ça change beaucoup par rapport à d'autres écoles, comme Poudlard, que tout le monde connaît bien, ou Durmstrang par exemple.  
\- Tout à fait Monsieur Black. Je vais donc vous demander de prêter un Serment Magique. Selon le Code du Secret Magique, vous devez être informés des circonstances et être d'accord, et le serment doit être formulé clairement par le Mage puis répété par les personnes qu'il lie. Etes-vous tous les trois d'accord ?

Les trois signifièrent leur accord et le Mage fit apparaître d'un geste élégant un bâton, assez grand, en bois sombre avec des rubans, des plumes, et une espèce de cristal bleu au bout. Des filaments de magie pure s'élevaient autour du cristal, et le Mage le leva pour faire un cercle, avant de le reposer au sol, tout en prononçant distinctement « _Je jure sur la Magie de protéger par tous moyens à ma disposition le Secret de l'Institut Salem_ ». Harry, Remus et Sirius répétèrent le serment et un filament d'un violet argenté vint s'enrouler autour de leur poignet. Pour Sirius, le poignet n'était pas le même car il était déjà lié par un serment. Les rubans de magie scintillèrent puis disparurent, laissant une impression de chaleur aux trois sorciers. Selwyn se permit alors de leur faire un grand sourire, puis il leur indiqua qu'il allait poser des enchantements sur leur propriété, dont un qui empêcherait leurs Elfes de divulguer quoi que ce soit de compromettant.  
Remus l'accompagna, curieux de voir ce qu'il ferait, pendant que Sirius et Harry se préparaient pour faire leurs courses de rentrée à la Galerie de Mayfair's Circle.

oOo

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'Institut de Salem n'était pas impressionnant. Le domaine de l'institut était grand, bordé de bois magiques et de prairies aux couleurs de perpétuel automne. Au coeur de l'immense propriété, les nouveaux arrivants pouvaient voir un lac, au centre duquel se trouvait une île, occupée par un grand édifice sombre. Quatre plus petits édifices se trouvaient sur les berges du lac, chacun disposant d'un quai et d'embarcations.  
Même de loin, l'atmosphère particulière de l'endroit se faisait sentir. Tout semblait étrange, dans l'attente d'un phénomène.

Tous les élèves avaient reçu un Portoloin, et étaient apparus devant une ferme. Deux étudiants de Salem s'y trouvaient et les avaient accueillis, les faisant monter dans des chariots tirés par des pégases de toutes couleurs allant du noir au blanc et au marron. Ils avaient ainsi traversé un gigantesque domaine, qui était celui de l'Institut, depuis ce point d'ancrage avec le monde sorcier connu.

En se rapprochant avec les autres nouveaux, Harry put sentir des odeurs étranges, comme si c'était toujours l'été, comme si le soleil réchauffait l'environnement. Plus ils approchaient du lac et plus les odeurs d'été étaient fortes, une petite brise agitait des clochettes invisibles, et bientôt ils furent tous massés devant un grand quai en bois noir. Les deux étudiants qui les encadraient leur demandèrent de se mettre deux par deux dans une embarcation et de se laisser porter.

Alors qu'Harry et une fillette aux cheveux bruns glissaient sur l'eau, il lui semblait entendre le murmure du vent, et des rires délicats lui résonnaient à l'arrière de la tête. Il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde regardait autour de soi avec admiration et un peu de peur même la magie qu'ils côtoyaient pour la plupart depuis longtemps ne pouvait les préparer à cette impression enchanteresse qui leur emplissait le cœur alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison de bois noir au centre de l'île. Maison coloniale surdimensionnée, elle occupait presque toute la surface de l'île, et le porche qui en faisait le tour affichait de nombreuses portes vers l'intérieur, reliées à des quais.  
L'édifice avait bien quatre étages et bien que tout en bois, il semblait qu'une force tranquille régnait sur les lieux. A chaque fenêtre se trouvait une lanterne, et Harry pouvait deviner un grand nombre de pièces rien qu'en comptant les fenêtres. Mais le plus impressionnant était la porte d'entrée, la porte principale. D'un bois rouge profond, elle était haute comme deux hommes et large comme trois. Au milieu, couvrant les deux battants, se trouvaient deux gigantesques feuilles de palmier gravées et peintes, avec un symbole en or au centre. Trois traits parallèles, verticaux, recouverts de V entrecroisés, et un œuf au milieu de chaque trait.  
Alors que tous les enfants descendaient de leur embarcation, les deux étudiants plus âgés posèrent la main sur une des feuilles et insufflèrent leur magie dans la gravure, qui resplendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle sombre, éclairée par de multiples bougies. Une fois tout le monde dans la pièce, les deux étudiants laissèrent tomber leurs capuches et tous constatèrent qu'ils s'agissaient d'un frère et d'une sœur jumeaux, bruns aux yeux bleus.

\- Bienvenue à l'Institut Salem, jeunes gens. Nous sommes Dosu Liam et Dosa Eliane, et nous sommes ceux qui veilleront sur vous ce soir et pour tous les soirs de votre première année. Nous sommes les responsables des plus jeunes et vous pourrez nous poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez.  
\- Vous allez à présent être répartis entre les différentes Cases de notre Institut. Ces Cases seront les vôtres jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez définitivement l'Institut. Vous y trouverez d'autres sorciers comme vous, ce sera votre foyer. Il y en a quatre : Erzulie, Sakpata, Damballa et Legba.  
\- La cérémonie est simple, et vous ne risquez rien. Suivra ensuite un festin de début d'année, et vous pourrez faire connaissance de vos compagnons de Case. Quand vous entendrez votre nom, franchissez la porte derrière nous.

Les enfants chuchotaient, un peu effrayés par cette noirceur. Harry quant à lui se sentait assez calme, la magie des lieux le berçait doucement, et le poids familier de Thamy autour de son bras le rassurait. Il ignorait tout de l'école, car aucun livre n'en traitait et les étudiants de l'Institut Salem étaient tenus au secret, il ne pouvait donc que souhaiter de se retrouver avec des gens bien.

De nombreux élèves disparurent de l'autre côté de la porte, et aucun son ne transparaissait. Et finalement, Harry entendit une voix résonner_. « Harry James Potter Black, avance dans la lumière »_. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et franchit la porte sombre.

Il entendait un léger bruit, comme une foule qui chuchote, mais il ne fit qu'avancer le long d'une allée. Au bout de cette allée se trouvait un piédestal avec quatre objets posés dessus. Un flacon, une sorte d'œuf bleu, une pipe et un masque. Harry s'approcha et le silence se fit dans la salle. _« Ecoute ressens et saisit, fils de la Magie »_.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait écouter mais il essaya. Il entendait des rires, des cris, des pleurs, des clochettes. Il sentit le vent, le feu, l'herbe mouillée. Enfin, il sentit l'odeur de l'alcool, du rhum, et d'un geste presque inconscient il prit la pipe entre ses doigts. Il entendit alors enfin le monde autour de lui, des gens qui applaudissaient vivement, et il chercha des yeux ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Un homme s'approcha de lui, et lui tendit la main.

\- Bienvenue à Legba, Harry Black.

L'homme le conduisit à une table où se trouvaient déjà des jeunes gens de tout âge, et le voile qui obscurcissait la vision d'Harry se dissipa. La pièce était grande, et des centaines de bougies argentées et dorées lévitaient, éclairant comme un millier d'étoiles mouvantes la salle aux poutres apparentes et au plafond tendu de tapisseries représentant un ciel sombre et mouvant, comme si un vent naturel agitait les tissus et faisaient chatoyer les matières. Il y avait cinq tables, dont une pour les adultes, réservée aux professeurs. Il vit encore une dizaine d'enfants se faire répartir, puis enfin tout le monde fut assis. C'est alors qu'une femme, aux allures de mère sympathique, s'approcha des quatre objets pour les faire disparaître. Elle se jeta un _Sonorus_ et elle s'adressa à la salle d'une voix douce.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, à vous qui nous rejoignez, et je renouvelle mon bonheur à la vue des anciens qui sont toujours là. L'Institut Salem est une école prestigieuse bien que peu connue, et nous saurons faire de vous des sorciers exceptionnels, quels que soient vos destins à venir. Nous enseignons différentes formes de magie, mais nous ne vous forcerons jamais à aller contre votre nature pour réussir. Ce soir nous célébrons les Tambours d'Assotar, et le renouveau de la vie au sein du monde et de la Magie. Mangez, buvez, rêvez, demain votre année commencera. **Akpé na mawu, akpé na mami wata** !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit ces dernières paroles. Plus tard Harry apprendrait qu'il s'agissait là d'une phrase rituelle, une des nombreuses de Salem, mais il trouva sur le moment que c'était étrange. De nombreux plats apparurent devant les jeunes de sa table et il se sentit soudain affamé.  
Une fois tout le monde rassasié, Harry se leva avec ceux de sa table pour rejoindre sa Case. Vu l'ambiance de la Grande Salle, il appréhendait un peu ce qui serait son foyer. Tout semblait si étrange, si … étranger. Comme les autres, il monta dans une petite embarcation et se laissa glisser vers un des quais. Une fois l'embarcation arrimée par magie, il se retrouva sur le quai, devant son nouveau foyer.

C'était une maison. Avec deux étages, de taille modeste – mais Harry savait d'expérience que la magie permet d'agrandir les volumes des pièces. Ils passèrent la porte.

\- Eh les nouveaux, venez par ici !

Les six enfants se séparèrent du groupe, et l'un des plus âgés des Legba vint leur expliquer le fonctionnement du foyer.

\- Il y a trois zones à Legba. Au rez-de chaussée, il y a la salle commune, notre volière et deux salles de travail. Au premier étage se trouvent les dortoirs des trois premières années, et au deuxième étage, les dortoirs des quatrième à septième années. Les dortoirs sont des chambres, avec plusieurs lits, et vos affaires. Il y a au premier étage une chambre pour les garçons et une pour les filles, de chaque côté du couloir. Il y a une plaque avec l'année au-dessus de la porte, qui changera jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini votre 3e année. Chaque chambre dispose d'une salle de bains.  
\- On devra prendre le bateau pour aller en cours ? Pour aller manger ? A chaque fois ?  
\- Pour les cours, oui. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas l'impression de vivre dans les salles de classe ! Mais pour les repas, vous pouvez les prendre ici, si vous le voulez, mais il faut que vous veniez au moins à un repas commun par jour.  
\- Et si on a un problème ? Si on se blesse ?  
\- Pour l'instant, si vous avez un problème, venez frapper à la porte des Septième Année. Plus tard, vous apprendrez comment vous débrouiller. Sinon, l'emploi du temps sera toujours affiché dans la salle commune pour la semaine. N'oubliez pas d'y jeter un œil. Et maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde aille se coucher pour bien commencer l'année !

La chambre des garçons de première année était agréable. Les trois garçons avaient un lit confortable, à baldaquin, et tout était rouge et noir, aux couleurs de leur Case. Leur valise était au pied du lit, mais tous disposaient d'une petite étagère personnelle et d'une armoire. Ils seraient trois dans cette chambre, jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité –sauf transfert d'élève, mais c'était rare.

\- Moi c'est Emile Aloupi, et vous ? On entend pas lors de la Répartition.  
\- Je suis Harry Black.  
\- Et moi c'est Andréas Beckett ! Vous venez d'où ? Moi je viens de Bliss Drop !  
\- Moi je viens de Mayfair's Circle.  
\- Et moi je viens d'Athènes…. Je suis un élève étranger, même si c'est rare !  
\- D'Athènes ? Mais comment ça se fait ?  
\- Eh bien, ma mère a été à Salem, et mon père a décidé de m'y envoyer …

Tout en discutant, les trois garçons s'étaient réparti les lits. Celui d'Harry était près de la fenêtre, ce qui l'arrangeait. Ils se déshabillèrent pour mettre un pyjama et s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs.

\- Dites, vous croyez qu'on va apprendre des choses dangereuses ? On a quand même dû jurer sur notre magie de ne jamais en parler …  
\- Peut-être qu'on va apprendre lancer des mauvais sorts ?  
\- Mes parents disent que c'est pas la magie qui est mauvaise, mais celui qui lance le sort.  
\- En tout cas, il paraît que les sorciers de Salem sont les plus puissants au monde, et les mieux informés !  
\- On verra bien demain ! Allez, bonne nuit Emile, Andréas !  
\- Bonne nuit Harry !

Il sortit de sa valise un réveil magique, qu'il programma pour sept heures du matin, et fit tomber les rideaux autour de son lit. Profitant de l'intimité créée, il sortit Thamy et lui parla à voix très, très basse jusqu'à s'endormir, fatigué par toute cette nouvelle magie autour de lui à laquelle il devait s'habituer.

Le réveil d'Harry le tira d'un profond sommeil à sept heures, réveillant ses camarades par la même occasion. Après avoir bougonné, les trois petits sorciers allèrent se rafraîchir et passèrent leur nouvel uniforme avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. La plupart des autres élèves de Legba étaient déjà là, certains petit-déjeunaient entre amis, d'autres discutaient, assis dans de petits fauteuils. La lumière du jour entrait dans la maison, révélant des pièces tout à fait normales, loin de l'ambiance bizarre de la Grande Salle. Sept tableaux d'affichage étaient sur le côté, près de la porte, et ils repérèrent vite celui de leur année. Après y avoir jeté un œil, ils allèrent prendre leurs affaires pour aller à leur premier cours, un cours de Sortilèges avec les élèves d'Erzulie. Ils durent prendre le bateau, mais heureusement, la magie de l'école faisait glisser l'embarcation. Une fois arrivés de l'autre côté, ils se retrouvèrent à ne pas savoir où aller mais une des filles de leur groupe, Jenny, demanda à un plus âgé et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage, devant une salle. Autant la veille tout semblait inspiré des contes les plus farfelus sur le bayou de la Nouvelle-Orléans, autant tout le reste de l'école était assez normal, même si l'édifice tout entier ressemblait à une demeure coloniale. La porte s'ouvrit et les six Legbas entrèrent, ainsi que les huit Erzulies. Le professeur Connelly entra, celui-là même qui lui avait tendu la main après la répartition, et referma la porte. Le cours commença.

Tout au long de la première semaine, Harry apprit le fonctionnement de l'Institut. Il avait cours de huit heures à dix-huit heures, parfois même entre midi et treize heures, ou treize et quatorze heures. Selon les options, les élèves pouvaient finir à des heures différentes. Harry quant à lui avait Soin au Créatures magiques et Magie Blanche, ce qui faisait qu'il finissait le vendredi à cinq heures de l'après-midi.  
Les cours étaient en petit comité, et c'était tant mieux. La plupart des professeurs étaient gentils, sauf le professeur Lu'du qui enseignait la Métamorphose, et s'il en croyait ses camarades, le professeur Coben qui enseignait les Runes. Il y avait des clubs au sein de l'école, et Harry avait décidé d'essayer tous les clubs avant de faire son choix, car il fallait forcément être dans un club.  
Il avait fait connaissance avec Jenny Simmons, Sara Devicz et Gwenn Qualhuec, les trois filles de son année, et globalement ça allait.  
En cours, les professeurs attribuaient des points. Ces points étaient comptabilisés dans leurs salles communes respectives, remplissant méthodiquement de grandes sphères magiques avec des petites billes de couleur. A ce qu'il en avait compris, tous les mois, la Case qui avait remporté le plus de points se voyait octroyée le droit de faire une fête et de manquer le premier cours du jour suivant. Et à la fin de l'année, la Case qui avait gagné le plus de points recevait une petite coupe, et toute l'école devait porter leur couleur pendant un jour.

A la fin de la semaine, Harry se sentit fatigué comme jamais. Certes, plus jeune, il avait été à l'école, mais il y avait une différence entre rentrer chez soi tous les soirs et ne pas rentrer avant les vacances. Et même si l'ambiance était bonne, son père et son oncle lui manquaient. En rentrant de son cours de Magie blanche, où le professeur leur expliquait les différences entre les magies (ce serait le sujet de cours jusqu'en Novembre, après quoi ils passeraient à la magie blanche en elle-même), Harry s'assit à une table de travail et écrivit une lettre à son père.

_Papa, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et Oncle Remus aussi ! Ici les cours sont intéressants, mais fatigants. On est pas très nombreux (on est six dans ma Case, une sorte de foyer pendant l'année), donc je dors avec deux de mes camarades. Les professeurs sont gentils, les autres élèves aussi, tout va bien.  
Et toi, comment ça se passe les cours de médicomagie ?  
Je vous embrasse fort, mais j'ai quand même hâte d'être à la Toussaint ! _

_Harry. _

Ensuite il alla à la volière des Legba et attacha la lettre à la patte d'une chouette effraie, qui s'envola peu après.

La deuxième semaine passa, puis la troisième. Harry se débrouillait assez bien dans certaines matières, et moins bien dans d'autres. Il avait un bon niveau en Botanique et en Potions, et se débrouillait pas mal en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il était plutôt moyen en Histoire du Monde Magique et en Sortilèges, mais avait du mal avec la Magie Blanche et la Métamorphose. De fait, il travaillait tous les soirs pendant une heure dans la salle commune, et passait son jeudi après-midi à la bibliothèque de l'Institut. Là, il fit un peu mieux la connaissance d'autres élèves. Après tout, ils n'étaient que 30 au total en première année, ce n'était pas très difficile. Chaque semaine, il envoyait une lettre à son père, qui lui répondait le dimanche. Parfois, Rémus aussi lui écrivait. Et finalement, c'était le club de Vol qui avait eu sa préférence, car il s'avérait être très bon. Ils avaient monté de petites équipes de Quiddditch et faisaient des matchs amateurs, et Harry était attrapeur de son équipe.

Harry avait pris des habitudes de travail, non seulement pour son travail personnel mais aussi de travail en groupe avec ses camarades. Jenny, Sarah, Gwenn, Andréas, Emile et lui s'entendaient assez bien, même si les filles étaient bizarres – mais c'étaient des filles. Ils s'aidaient, et formaient un groupe plutôt équilibré.

Et finalement, Harry se retrouva dans un chariot pour les vacances de Toussaint, heureux de retrouver son père mais triste de quitter l'école, la tête pleine de connaissances.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Ca y est, Harry est à l'école ! _  
_Je suis sûre que vous avez remarqué que je n'ai pas détaillé les uniformes de Salem, ou la baguette d'Harry ... Cela viendra plus tard, quand ce sera vraiment important ! En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et je serais vraiment enchantée d'avoir une petite review si c'est le cas ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_  
_Djehra K. _


	6. V Partie 1 : Première année à Salem

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je ne planifie pas encore ma parution, ce premier chapitre est un test (et le prologue, juste pour mon petit plaisir) !

Je remercie **TeZuKa j**, **Lilireyna**, **Amista**, **scpotter**, **luffynette**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Melu49**, **Tam83**,**Julia13verseau**, **Antaresblack**, **Kaori Jade**, **Keloush**, , **Gabe92**, **HappyxZorro** et **Guest** qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Je suis désolée pour cette longue et impardonnable absence, et je poste ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner plus d'explications en bas de page ! Mais merci de me suivre et pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La première année à Salem (partie 1)**

* * *

Les vacances étaient finies. Harry était bien content de rentrer à Salem, car il n'aimait pas la période d'Halloween. Sirius et Remus étaient toujours tristes, et lui aussi, parce qu'en même temps qu'ils déposaient des citrouilles enchantées sur le chemin d'Havregris, ils allumaient des bougies en l'honneur de James et Lily. Son père et sa mère qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Il adorait Sirius, et pour lui, c'était réellement son père. Mais une fois par an, il s'accordait une pensée émue pour celui qui était mort pour le protéger.

Mais cela n'arriverait plus.

Il était à Salem. Il était un Legba maintenant, et il apprendrait à devenir fort. Certes certains professeurs étaient très bizarres, et exigeants, mais il apprenait vite et bien. Avec ses camarades, il avait réussi à nouer des amitiés, et ils travaillaient souvent ensemble. Cela leur avait entre autre permis d'éviter de devoir passer ses vacances en cours de soutien à Salem plutôt que rentrer chez lui. C'étaient les cinquièmes années qui leur en avaient parlé. Ceux qui avaient des notes moyennes voire faibles restaient lors des vacances d'automne et de printemps pour travailler, car l'échec n'existait pas à Salem. Enfin si, mais pas longtemps. Alors Andréas avait établi avec Jenny un plan de travail pour eux tous.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre partagée, Harry se sentit revivre. Emile était déjà là, allongé sur son lit, et jouait à faire voltiger des boules de mousse.

\- Andréas n'est pas encore là ?  
\- Non, il rentrera tard. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
\- Assez oui, j'étais bien content de revoir mon père et mon oncle. Et toi ?  
\- Bof, il faisait assez moche et du coup j'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, et ma sœur est restée en pension donc je me suis un peu ennuyé.  
\- Oh c'est dommage ! Si j'avais su je t'aurais donné mon adresse et on aurait pu s'écrire.  
\- Aucune chouette n'accepterait de faire plusieurs fois par semaine le trajet entre l'Amérique et Athènes.  
\- Mon père a quelque chose pour communiquer malgré la distance, je pourrais lui demander ! Comme ça on pourra rester en contact pendant l'été et tout !

Le regard d'Emile s'illumina et Harry sourit. Ensuite, il posa sa valise sur son lit et entreprit de sortir ses affaires. Il avait ramené quelques livres qu'il aimait bien et quelques friandises pour Thamy, qui sortit de sa manche pour aller s'allonger paresseusement sur son oreiller. Au début, les autres garçons avaient été un peu paniqués mais en fait, Harry n'était pas le seul à Salem à avoir un serpent comme familier. Cependant, il était probablement le seul à pouvoir leur parler directement, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Alors qu'il rangeait tranquillement les livres, Andréas fit irruption en souriant dans la pièce, l'air particulièrement ravi d'être là.

\- Alors Andréas, ça a été les vacances ?  
\- C'était trop cool ! Mais je suis bien content d'être rentré. Vous avez fait l'essai sur les Plantes vénéneuses magiques ?  
\- Oui, j'ai réussi à fait trente centimètres de parchemin.  
\- Moi j'ai juste vingt-deux centimètres. La Botanique c'est vraiment pas mon fort.

\- Moi j'ai fait vingt centimètres. Mais j'écris petit alors ça devrait compter pour quelque chose non ?

Les garçons sourirent. Effectivement, Andréas écrivait en pattes de mouche minuscules et cette réplique lui revenait souvent.  
Harry avait fini de ranger. Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit son livre de Magie Blanche. Comprenant que leur camarade voulait lire tranquillement, Emile et Andréas discutèrent à voix basse. Le petit brun put alors terminer son chapitre en cours. Il avait un peu d'avance, mais il voulait vraiment s'y connaître à fond dans la plupart des matières, et même s'il n'était pas celui qui avait les meilleures notes, il accordait toujours un moment chaque jour à la lecture à l'avance des livres scolaires, pour mieux se préparer aux devoirs. Remus avait dit, un jour, avec un sourire affectueux, qu'il aurait certainement eu sa place à Serdaigle, mais Harry pensait qu'il n'était pas si studieux que ça : il avait juste une bonne raison de s'y mettre.

La semaine reprit son rythme habituel. Sortilèges, Histoire du monde magique et Botanique le lundi, Botanique, Potions et Métamorphose le mardi, Soins aux Créatures Magique, Sortilèges et Vol le mercredi, Métamorphose, Magie Blanche et Potions le jeudi, et enfin, Histoire du Monde magique, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Magie Blanche le vendredi. Harry avait un peu de mal à s'y remettre après sa semaine de vacances mais bien vite, il plongea dans les livres et les devoirs. Un élève de sixième année avait réuni les Legba le mercredi soir, pour leur rappeler qu'en Septembre les Sakpata avaient eu le plus de points, et qu'en Octobre, c'avaient été les Damballa. Il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent faire, du coup, les quatrième année avaient décidé de faire une séance de travail avec les première année, et ainsi de suite, le samedi après-midi.

Andréas et Harry sortaient justement de leur séance de travail. Ils avaient travaillé leur pratique de Sortilèges, et malheureusement, Andréas avait été projeté par le sortilège de Désarmement d'Harry contre un mur. Puisqu'il avait été le lanceur, Harry avait donc la responsabilité d'emmener Andréas à l'infirmerie. En temps normal, il aurait été voir un septième année, mais il savait qu'ils avaient une séance de révision pour leurs examens et que s'il les interrompait pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, il pourrait se prendre un ou deux sorts. Il aida Andréas à s'installer dans une barque, puis à en sortir, veillant à ce qu'il bouge moins possible, en dehors de la marche. Puis ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. A peine eut il frappé à la porte de la pièce qu'elle s'ouvrit. Harry n'était encore jamais venu dans la pièce et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il y avait des lits entourés de rideaux d'un vert tendre tendus depuis le plafond, le sol était en bois clair, et de grandes fenêtres inondaient l'endroit de lumière. Une jeune femme vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens ! Quel est le problème ?  
\- J'ai mal dosé mon sortilège de Désarmement et Andréas s'est retrouvé contre un mur …  
\- Je me demandais quand cela commencerait ! Allons-voir ça, monsieur Beckett.

L'infirmière entraîna Andréas avec elle, pendant qu'Harry regardait autour de lui, curieux. Il lui semblait entendre de petits rires dans toutes les directions, et l'éclat de la lumière de la pièce était étrangement … brillant. Pailletté presque. Intrigué, Harry s'avança vers un lit, prudemment, et profitant de la lumière qui inondait la pièce, il ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait sous les yeux de minuscules fées qui s'agitaient et riaient. C'était donc ça ! Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé pendant qu'il observait les fées, mais soudain, la voix de l'infirmière le ramena à la réalité.

\- Vous pouvez retourner travailler Monsieur Black, en revanche Monsieur Beckett devra passer à une activité plus calme pour le week end.  
\- Bien Madame, merci !

Andréas et lui revinrent à Legba, non sans avoir salué poliment certains élèves qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs, mais Harry retourna à l'entraînement, alors que son camarade soupirait à l'idée de devoir se plonger dans les livres.

**oOo **

Harry s'assit au deuxième rang, et sortit ses affaires. Là où on s'attendait à trouver plumes et parchemins, partout dans la classe on pouvait voir des bâtons d'encens, et des petits bougeoirs. Chaque élève apportait son encens et ses bougies (ou juste de la cire, pour le début), mais seul le professeur allumait les bougies en question. Le professeur Da Silva fit son entrée, souriante comme toujours. C'était une femme assez grande, très mince, qui semblait flotter dans ses vêtements mais aussi au-dessus du sol, tellement elle marchait légèrement. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient en totale contradiction avec sa jeunesse apparente mais Harry l'aimait bien.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Après de longues heures sur les origines de la Magie, nous allons enfin aborder le cœur de la matière : la Magie Blanche. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, et le professeur donna la parole à une fille de Sakpata.

\- La magie Blanche est une magie intentionnelle, dans un but positif ou en tout cas non négatif.  
\- Bien Mademoiselle Cleef, deux points pour Sakpata. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment se pratique cette magie ? Monsieur Black ?  
\- Comme toutes les formes de Magies, il y a des enchantements, des charmes, des sortilèges, des potions, des rituels. Mais aucun ensorcellement. Quelle que soit la forme pratiquée, il s'agit d'en appeler à la Magie bienveillante, et donc on donne notre énergie en échange du résultat attendu.  
\- Très bien. Cinq points pour Legba. Qui peut enfin me donner quelques rituels populaires de Magie Blanche ? Personne ? Mademoiselle Qualhuec, essayez.  
\- Euh … Le rituel de chance ? Et le rituel de Purification ?  
\- Par exemple. Un point en plus pour Legba, merci Mademoiselle. Evidemment nous ne tenterons rien de difficile au premier cours. Cette semaine nous allons travailler sur le Rituel de Chance. Les Quatrième année ont préparé des Philtres de Chance,_ Felix Felicis_, que nous allons utiliser pour le cours. Je vous demanderais donc de prendre une bougie jaune, une bougie orange et une bougie blanche, puis de transformer un des socles à encens en coupe – vous avez dû apprendre à le faire avec le professeur Lu'du.

Les élèves s'activèrent. Harry se concentra et changea le support en argent en une petite coupe en argent elle aussi, gravée de cercles. Il soupira. Jamais il n'arriverait à faire de merveilleuses métamorphoses, mais au moins, elle était jolie. Gwenn avait réussi à créer une coupe très raffinée, avec des dessins, mais elle était vraiment douée. Elle était la seule Legba à laquelle Lu'Du donnait des points alors c'était dire … Il sortit de petites bougies rondes (il en avait des longues mais pour les premiers cours, inutile de les gaspiller) et les posa à côté de la coupe. Le professeur continua à donner ses instructions.

\- Pour ce premier cours vous allez graver dans chaque bougie la rune Perth, si vous ne faites pas Runes elle est au tableau. Ensuite je les allumerais. Vous verserez le philtre de chance dans la coupe par-dessus les bougies. Une fois le liquide stabilisé, une odeur légère devrait s'élever, mélange d'orange, de miel et de fraîcheur. Là vous utiliserez votre baguette pour prélever une goutte de cire de chaque, la tremper dans le Philtre juste un instant et la déposer sur le bois de la table. Pas de question ? Allez-y.

Le professeur avait déposé des petites fioles de _Felix Felicis_ sur chaque table. Harry remonta ses manches et sortit une plume à pointe métallique pour graver la rune demandée. Il devrait voir avec Emile pour se renseigner sur les runes, hors de question qu'il grave quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ! Ensuite, il conjura un plat en verre pour poser le trois bougies, que le professeur alluma d'un geste sec de la baguette. Tenant bien la coupe, sans trembler, il déversa le contenu de la fiole dedans et attendit que la surface soit complètement immobile pour reposer la fiole. Saisissant sa baguette, il détacha une goutte de cire orange et la plongea dans le philtre. Elle se mit à luire faiblement en bleu et se figea. Il fit de même avec chacune, se rendant compte que l'odeur de miel et d'orange le détendaient considérablement.

Bientôt, tous les élèves eurent trois gouttes de cire dure, luisante et légèrement odorantes. Le professeur Da Silva les regarda, contente.

\- Bien tout le monde a fait les choses comme il faut. Un point par élève par maison. C'est l'étape élémentaire du rituel de Chance, une sorte de phase test. Vous pouvez garder les gouttes de cire, elles devraient vous porter légèrement chance pendant la journée. La prochaine fois nous passeront au rituel en lui-même, la fois d'après à l'invocation et juste avant vos évaluations de Décembre, nous pratiquerons le Rituel de Chance en entier. Vous pouvez ranger votre matériel.

Fier de lui, Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires, et prit les trois gouttes figées au creux de sa main. Il transforma le plateau en verre qu'il avait conjuré en un bracelet de perles de verre, et il enchâssa délicatement les gouttes dans les perles avant de le glisser à son poignet. Rien ne changeait de d'habitude, mais il se sentait bien. Il quitta le cours pour aller manger à Legba, avec Gwenn, et prendre ses affaires pour le cours de Potions de l'après-midi.

** oOo **

L'Evaluation de Décembre était arrivée.

Les élèves de tous les niveaux, sauf les Septième année, devaient passer par là. Pendant une semaine, ils avaient un examen sur ce qui avait été vu depuis le début de l'année dans chaque matière. Les résultats à l'Evaluation étaient envoyés pendant les vacances, car ils déterminaient si l'élève devrait rester ou non pendant les vacances de Printemps à Salem pour travailler.

Harry était stressé. Il avait travaillé toutes les semaines, presque tous les jours, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Sirius et Remus. Déjà qu'ils étaient un peu sceptiques sur certains de ses cours, il ne voulait pas être mauvais. Certes, Legba avait gagné le mois précédent mais cela ne suffisait évidemment pas. Heureusement, Andréas et Jenny avaient mis au point les deux dernières semaines un schéma méthodique de révisions pour que tout se passe bien.

Pour l'occasion, il avait découvert la Salle d'Examens. Plus grande que la Salle de Réception, où se déroulaient les repas communs, elle était divisée en plusieurs espaces par année, chacun entouré de sortilèges d'insonorisation, d'opacité et anti-triche. Les plumes et le parchemin étaient mis à disposition par l'école, donc ils n'avaient qu'à écrire. Les Première année n'étaient pas très nombreux, et proches de la porte. Un sablier sur une table indiquait le temps restant, et un professeur les surveillait.

\- Pour l'épreuve de Métamorphose, le sujet sera : « L'énergie dans la transmutation des métaux ». Vous avez deux heures.

Harry saisit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier, et commença son brouillon. Le sujet était théorique mais au moins, il savait de quoi parler.

**oOo**

La fin de la semaine laissa Harry complètement épuisé nerveusement. Entre les sujets théoriques (métamorphose, « Application générale de la Lévitation » en Sortilège, « Préhistoire Magique les chamans et les tribus » et Histoire du Monde Magique, et « Magie intentionnelle et magie naturelle » en Magie Blanche) et les sujets plus concrets (La Potion de Mutisme Vie des Licornes Schéma et Analyse d'un pied de Haie Poussefeu), il avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur moldu lui était passé dessus. Il finit de boucler sa malle avec difficulté, vérifiant qu'il ne lui manquait rien.

\- Heureusement que c'est fini !  
\- Oui ! Je n'ouvrirais pas un seul livre de toutes les vacances !  
\- Tu dis ça maintenant …. Au fait Emile !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tiens attrape !

Harry envoya un petit objet enroulé dans un tissu, et son camarade l'attrapa agilement.

\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Mon père me l'a envoyé suite à notre discussion après Haloween … Ca s'appelle un Miroir à Double Sens, et j'ai l'autre ! Comme ça on pourra discuter pendant les vacances !  
\- Sérieux Trop bien ! oh merci Harry !

Emile lui fit un câlin, très ému. Etre loin de sa famille (tellement loin) lui faisait mal, mais une fois là bas, être si loin de ses amis lui faisait tout aussi mal. Là, il avait une solution pour arranger cela, et c'était un artefact qui était assez coûteux, il le savait. Andréas quant à lui donna à Harry son adresse pour qu'ils puissent s'envoyer des lettres pendant les vacances. Finalement, Harry vérifia que tout était en ordre et quitta le dortoir pour aller dire au revoir aux filles, puis s'engouffra avec les autres qui partaient tôt vers les bateaux, sauf qu'au lieu d'aller au quai de Salem ils allèrent au quai d'arrivée du premier jour. Le trajet en chariot jusqu'à la ferme qui servait d'entrée « conventionnelle » au domaine de l'Institut se fit tranquillement, et Harry récupéra sa valise apparue par magie quand il sortit du chariot. Promenant son regard autour de lui, il fut heureux de voir son père l'attendre et courut à sa rencontre.

\- Papa !  
\- Harry ! Viens ici bonhomme, je te prends ta valise pour la miniaturiser. On va marcher un peu pour transplaner dès qu'on sera loin des barrières.

Harry ne put que vigoureusement être d'accord, il détestait les Portoloins. Il n'arrivait jamais à arriver gracieusement. Saisissant la main de Sirius il le suivit sur un petit chemin qui semblait traverser indéfiniment la campagne.

\- Dis Papa …  
\- Oui bonhomme ?  
\- A l'Institut, on nous a demandé de correspondre avec d'autres élèves sorciers. Tu …. Tu penses que je pourrais discuter avec un élève de Poudlard ?

Sirius fit une petite grimace. Il savait qu'Harry, même s'il était heureux ici où il avait une vie normale, aurait bien aimé connaître Poudlard. Il passa en revue rapidement les gens qu'il connaissait.

\- Peut-être … mais pas quelqu'un qui risquerait de nous connaître. Donc pas un Weasley, pas un Malefoy, pas un Longdubat …  
\- On nous a donné une liste d'élèves inscrits au programme de correspondance. Granger tu connais ? Lovegood ? Abbott ? Finnigan ?  
\- Mh non … à part Lovegood, il me semble qu'il y avait un Xeno quelque chose Lovegood quand j'étais à Poudlard… Un Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, quelque chose comme ça … Les autres sont probablement des Nés de Moldus, ou d'illustres inconnus. A toi de voir Harry.  
\- J'y réfléchirais alors !

Sirius sourit, ébouriffa un peu les cheveux indomptables de son fils et une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, il les fit transplaner à Havregris.

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! Petite note de fin pour expliquer mon silence : j'écrivais pendant mon stage de Master 2, qui s'est terminé, et juste après plusieurs évènements se sont enchaînés : écriture de mon mémoire, soutenance, fin des études, recherche d'emploi. Mais comme j'ai un peu d'avance, je me permets de poster cette première partie du chapitre 5 pour me faire pardonner et je m'y remets !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

_Djehra Keurjan_i


	7. V Partie 2 : Première année à Salem

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance.

Je remercie **TeZuKa j**, **Rin-Chan**, **Karozthor the Necromagus**, **scpotter**, **luffynette**, **Rose-Eliade**, **bc130woody**, **Tsumy-malnewca**,**Julia13verseau**, **william flamelle**, **brigitte26**, **Lolita**, **Nyx**, **Gabe92**, **adenoide** et **Guest** qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Pour te répondre, **adenoide**, mon but n'est pas de maintenir l'existence d'Harry cachée du reste du monde, il vit loin, mais il reviendra en Angleterre, et même si Dumbledore est dans le camp des gentils dans cette fic, il restera assez en retrait… Et Harry finira par revenir en Angleterre ! Ensuite, **Lolita**, merci de ta review, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry prend Magie Blanche maintenant, mais ce n'est qu'un cours… Et il y aura d'autre options à choisir au fur et à mesure de sa scolarité, je ne ferais pas de cette fic un simple duel magie blanche vs magie noire ! Enfin, merci à **Nyx** de ta gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

_**Aujourd'hui 14 Novembre 2015 est un jour difficile pour la France. J'espère que cette suite vous réjouira un peu, car malgré tout, il ne faut pas laisser la tristesse et la peur nous abattre. **_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : la Première année à Salem (partie 2)**

* * *

La veille de Noël, tout Havregris respirait la magie et la bonne humeur, comme si la maison s'agitait spécialement pour cette période de l'année. C'était une journée très particulière pour tout le monde.

Mayfair's Circle était un petit village. Tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins, d'autant qu'Harry et Sirius, et plus récemment Remus, étaient là depuis des années. Alors comme chaque année, ils s'étaient préparés pour la fête du village.

Harry avait passé une robe de sorcier noire, avec des liserés verts foncés sur les manches et au bas de sa robe, mais qui remontaient dans son dos pour former une gerbe de boucles jusqu'à son col. Il avait fait apposer un écusson discret de Legba dessus, parce qu'il était fier de représenter son école, et qu'il savait que personne ne connaissait cet emblème-là. Sirius avait revêtu une robe de sorcier bleue nuit, avec des manches brodées d'argent, et avait noué ses cheveux un peu trop longs en un catogan élégant. Remus quant à lui avait une robe de sorcier couleur écorce, avec des runes dorées autour du col. Tous les trois respiraient la puissance et l'assurance, et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent Havregris pour aller sur la place du village de Mayfair's Circle.

Presque toutes les familles étaient là, et même certains qui venaient d'ailleurs, car Harry repéra vite les enfants Anderson, qui pourtant vivaient à Fairy Coven, un autre village. Les enfants furent libres de jouer ensemble sur la place, où Remus, aidé de quelques adolescents et d'un elfe, enchantait les décorations de la place pour la fête de Noël.

Harry était content de revoir Owen et Lars Anderson. Ils étaient à l'Ecole Ouest-Américaine de Magie et même s'ils tentèrent d'en savoir plus sur l'école d'Harry, devant son refus d'en parler, ils commencèrent à parler de Quidditch. D'autres enfants, plus jeunes pour la plupart, se mêlèrent de la conversation et bientôt, on entendit les rires et les voix enfantines résonner de tous côtés.

Quand l'horloge magique de la mairie sonna les quatre heures de l'après-midi, tout le monde se regroupa et, sous la baguette calme et concentrée d'un Remus souriant, se mit à chanter un cantique de Noël.

« _Voici Noël, ô douce nuit !  
L'étoile est là, qui nous conduit :  
Allons donc tous, avec les mages  
Porter à la Magie nos hommages…_ » (Voici Noël, cantique)

La main de Sirius sur une épaule, celle de Remus sur l'autre, Harry se sentait heureux. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient, il faisait presque beau, et Salem l'avait rendu plus sensible aux concentrations de magie. Chaque année ils venaient, mais cette fois, il se sentait touché au fond de son cœur par toute cette magie concentrée, initiée par des sorciers qui n'étaient là que pour passer un bon moment tous ensembles.

**\- C'est de la bonne magie. J'aime cela. Continuez. Chantez pour mon plaisir ! **

Le sifflement discret de Thamy manqua de le déconcentrer, le faisant rire intérieurement. Il adorait la vipère, qui l'accompagnait partout et faisait énormément de commentaires sur tout et rien. Ils chantèrent encore deux chansons avant que tous ceux qui le pouvaient ne lèvent leur baguette et ne fassent apparaître des étincelles dorées, vertes, rouges, argentées dans le ciel, comme une pluie d'étoiles qui fascinait toujours les plus petits. Harry resta à contempler le spectacle pendant un long moment, émerveillé comme toujours, tandis que Sirius et Remus allaient de prendre un gobelet de vin chaud, discutant tranquillement avec d'autres parents, dont les Anderson. Quand Harry les rejoignit, il remarqua que Sirius avait les sourcils froncés mais ne dit rien, car ils allaient de toute façon rentrer d'ici peu.

Et Noël, c'était sacré. Les ennuis pouvaient attendre le 26.

Harry fit donc comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Dis Papa, je peux avoir un verre de vin chaud ?  
\- Toujours pas Harry… je te l'ai dit tu es trop jeune.  
\- Allez …. Pour Noël … !  
\- On verra à la maison. Par contre tu peux avoir du cidre chaud si tu veux !

Content, Harry alla chercher un gobelet de cidre chaud auprès de l'elfe de maison qui avait aidé à décorer la place. Il ne manqua pas de le saluer poliment comme toujours et repartit s'installer avec les autres enfants, rigolant des regards envieux des plus petits. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Owen de créatures magiques et sembla étonné quand il se rendit compte qu'il en savait plus, vraiment plus qu'Owen, alors qu'il avait eu autant de temps de cours que lui. A regret, il se leva quand Sirius lui fit signe, et promit à Lars et Owen de leur écrire quand il rentrerait à Salem.

Le retour se fit tranquillement, une balade silencieuse pour les trois hommes, et Harry profitait pleinement d'avoir un gobelet chaud entre les mains, buvant très doucement son cidre chaud pour le faire durer. La nature semblait joyeuse, le soleil caressait la neige autour d'eux, et il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards lourds de sens qu'échangeaient Remus et Sirius.

**oOo**

Si le repas avait été tranquille la veille (bien que copieux), la matinée du 25 Décembre ne fut que rire et papiers scintillants en folie. Harry était très content car il avait reçu des cadeaux de nouvelles personnes.

Emile lui avait offert un set d'huiles à brûler « pour faire de beaux rêves ». Harry était bien content car il faisait parfois d'inexplicables cauchemars et même si il ne réveillait personne, le lendemain, il avait des cernes qui ne trompaient pas ses camarades de dortoir. Andréas lui avait offert un jeu de cartes explosives enchantées pour faire apparaître des personnages historiques magiques, ce qui l'étonna mais lui fit très plaisir. Apparemment, Jenny et Gwenn s'étaient cotisées pour lui offrir une belle cravate noire avec un liseré vert émeraude en forme de serpent (elles adoraient Thamy) et Sara lui avait envoyé une montre à gousset qui affichait l'heure de l'endroit demandé partout dans le monde.  
Sirius et Remus ne lui faisaient habituellement pas de cadeau, sauf si il en avait demandé un, mais cette année, il y en avait un. Après avoir déchiré le papier, il resta abasourdi.

\- Une … Une cape d'invisibilité ? Une vraie ?  
\- Eh oui, bonhomme ! C'était la cape de James, et quand j'ai pris ta garde, les Gobelins l'ont transférée avec quelques autres objets magiques dans mon coffre, pour que tu en hérite.  
\- Waouh … Une vraie cape d'invisibilité ! Juste pour moi !

Remus et Sirius eurent un sourire en coin en voyant l'air vaguement calculateur mais souriant du garçon. Il n'était pas l'héritier des Maraudeurs pour rien … Harry se précipita sur Sirius pour le serrer dans ses bras, et fit subir le même sort à son « tonton Moony ».

Pendant que Kai leur apportait des sandwichs légers pour grignoter –le 25 Décembre, tout était permis- Harry alla ranger ses nouveaux cadeaux et ne put résister à l'envie d'essayer sa nouvelle cape d'invisibilité. Après l'avoir passée, il se tourna vers le miroir qu'il devinait à travers l'épais tissu mais ne vit rien. Ravi, il passa, repassa, encore et encore, puis sortit de sa chambre pour faire un câlin surprise à Sirius. Mais il s'arrêta en les entendant discuter à voix basse.

\- Un cambriolage à Gringott's, un Troll dans Poudlard … ça commence à faire beaucoup ! Je m'inquiète quand même pour le fils Longdubat.  
\- Il n'a pas été très bavard à ce sujet mais je ne pense pas que le petit Neville ait à s'en faire. Il n'est pas la bonne cible…  
\- Oui c'est sûr. Heureusement, Harry est ici avec nous … Qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été à Poudlard !  
\- Surtout sans rien savoir des Trolls … ou des fantômes… ou du monde magique … Il y a anguille sous roche.  
\- Enfin, heureusement que …

Harry n'écouta pas plus longtemps et rentra dans sa chambre en se faisant le plus silencieux possible. Il laissa tomber la cape par terre, grimpa sur son lit et agrandit d'un sort sa peluche en forme de cerf. Thamy vint se clisser autour de son cou, doucement.

**\- Ils discutent de l'Angleterre en bas.  
\- Le pays du Mage Noir qui a voulu te tuer ?  
\- Oui … Ils croient que je ne comprends pas que ça ne va pas. Mais je sais bien que Remus est rentré parce que c'était de pire en pire là-bas. Et maintenant, il y a des endroits qui sont attaqués …  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose petit Parleur. Tu peux juste apprendre à être fort si ça recommence.  
\- Oui. Je serais fort. Pour Papa, et Remus, et pour James et Lily.  
\- Et surtout pour toi.**

** oOo**

Un hibou gris, qui n'avait rien de remarquable, entra dans la cuisine où Harry prenait le petit déjeuner avec Remus. Sirius était parti travailler depuis une heure. Surpris, Remus détacha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau et haussa un sourcil devant le sceau de l'Institut de Salem.

\- Harry, on dirait bien que tes notes de l'évaluation de Décembre sont arrivées.

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il les avait presque oubliées. Voyant que l'enfant ne faisait pas un geste, Remus sourit et dénoua le parchemin. Harry semblait vouloir se noyer dans son jus d'orange pendant qu'il lisait à voix haute.

_Institut des Sorciers de Salem _

_Monsieur Black,  
Voici les résultats obtenus à vos évaluations de Décembre. N'oubliez pas que toute note au-dessous de A ou deux A vous vaudront un stage de rattrapage pendant les vacances de printemps. _

_Histoire du Monde Magique : A  
Métamorphose : E  
Potions : O  
Sortilèges : O  
Magie Blanche : O  
Botanique : E  
Soin aux Créatures Magiques : E_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée, _

_Professeur Lioncor, Responsable des Legba, Enseignant en Histoire du Monde Magique et Duel._

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il échappait au rattrapage, même si visiblement il devait faire plus d'efforts en Histoire du Monde Magique.

\- En voilà des bonnes notes ! Tu es rassuré Harry ?  
\- Oui ! Je pourrais passer mes vacances de printemps tranquillement !  
\- Vu que tu travailles quand même deux heures par jour depuis ton arrivée, je me demande bien si ce sont des vacances …  
\- Tout plutôt que de devoir passer des jours entiers avec les professeurs pour le rattrapage !

Remus sourit, mais il se dit qu'une organisation de ce genre aurait été bienvenue à Poudlard. Vu les exigences, il pouvait être certain qu'Harry ne serait jamais rien de moins qu'excellent, alors qu'à Poudlard, recevoir un D ou un P semblait une fatalité. Cela dit, il voyait bien que l'enfant ne cessait jamais complètement de travailler, et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

\- Rassure moi Harry, tu sors un peu des livres hein ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais c'est vrai que je travaille beaucoup. Je veux tout apprendre.  
\- Il te faudrait plus qu'une seule vie pour ça …  
\- Oui … mais j'en sais déjà beaucoup ! Bien plus que Lars et Owen.  
\- Salem n'a pas une excellente réputation pour rien.  
\- J'ai l'impression que le temps passe trop vite.  
\- C'est toujours comme ça pendant les vacances. Allez, va annoncer tes notes à Emile, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie !

Ravi de pouvoir sortir de table, Harry quitta la cuisine et alla dans sa chambre chercher son Miroir à Double Sens.

**oOo**

Harry avait eu un mal fou à partir d'Havregris. Il y serait bien resté une année entière de plus, parce qu'il adorait passer du temps avec son père et Remus. Pendant les vacances ils avaient quand même réussi à passer quelques après-midi à travailler des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas à Salem : le Code et l'Etiquette sorcière, un peu d'Astronomie, du sport … Kai et Missy avaient aussi été très gentils avec lui il avait remarqué qu'il n'utilisait pas la magie exactement comme Sirius et Remus, et il mettait ça sur les différences d'apprentissage des gestes et des sorts entre Poudlard et Salem (et il avait raison !) mais il avait aussi remarqué que les elfes utilisaient la magie de façon complètement autre, et il avait passé de longues heures à les regarder faire, fasciné.

Mais il avait fallu rentrer. Quand il grimpa sur un chariot, son cœur se serrait déjà à l'idée de ne plus revoir son père avant les vacances de printemps, fin mars. Cela ne lui avait pas fait cet effet-là lors des vacances d'Haloween, trop courtes.

Alors que les silhouettes des parents devenaient de plus en plus floues et lointaines, Harry se força à rentrer dans le moule de Salem à nouveau. Il revenait reposé, avec quelques nouvelles connaissances, et surtout, avec une cape d'invisibilité ! Il ne voyait pas encore comment l'utiliser (s'il l'utilisait un jour) mais cela ne saurait tarder.  
Harry avait vérifié auprès de plusieurs sources et il semblait que rien de mauvais ne ressorte du nom de Granger. Aussi avait-il décidé d'écrire à la jeune fille et de voir ce qui en ressortirait.

Dès qu'il eut déposé ses affaires dans le coffre au pied de son lit, et constatant qu'Emile et Andréas n'étaient pas encore là, il s'assit à son bureau personnel pour écrire une lettre standard pour une possible correspondante.

_Mademoiselle Granger_

_Je m'appelle Harry B. et je suis un sorcier américain. Notre école nous propose de correspondre avec d'autres jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre et d'Australie, et j'aurais voulu savoir si ça t'intéresserait ?  
J'aime lire, les créatures magiques et les fées, et je vis dans un petit village sorcier.  
Si tu veux me répondre, utilise le hibou qui a apporté cette lettre. Il s'agit d'un moyen de préserver le « secret de la correspondance » comme le disent les Moldus.  
Bonne journée !  
Harry B. _

Ça lui paraissait convenable. Il savait que la jeune Granger était à Poudlard en première année, et Sirius pensait que c'était un bon choix, car Granger était Née-de-Moldus. Après, à voir si elle voudrait bien lui parler ! Cependant, rien ne lui interdisait d'avoir plusieurs correspondants, donc il verrait si l'an prochain, d'autres noms intéressants se feraient connaître du programme.

En allant à la volière des Legba, il croisa un Emile bronzé et au sourire plus large que jamais qui vint aussitôt le serrer dans ses bras. Un peu étourdi par cette démonstration d'affection inattendue, Harry sourit en attendant l'explication de son ami.

\- J'ai passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie Harry. Merci, merci pour ce cadeau. Je me sentais entouré de tout le monde ou presque !  
\- Tant mieux alors. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le calcul du décalage horaire mais Papa m'a aidé !  
\- Bah des fois j'ai dû me lever un peu tôt pour te répondre mais au moins c'était ça. Papa et Maman étaient ravis de savoir que je me suis fait des amis aussi gentils. Surtout Maman. Elle a été à Erzulie mais l'ambiance y est différente et elle avait peur qu'il y ait trop de compétition entre nous.

Harry hocha la tête et accompagna Emile dans leur dortoir. Il y avait des règles non écrites à Salem, et surtout à Legba. Certains sujets n'étaient jamais abordés, d'autres très très partiellement. A Legba, le plus important, c'était la notion de choix. Jamais d'ultimatum au sein de leur Case, toujours des propositions, avec au moins deux réponses. Cela demandait de toujours voir les choses sous plusieurs angles, de se préparer et de réfléchir. Mais ils savaient qu'à Erzulie où étaient leurs camarades de cours, c'était autrement. A Erzulie, c'étaient les émotions qui comptaient le plus, et l'une des plus puissantes, l'amour (qui peut devenir de la haine). Souvent les Erzulies trouvaient les Legba sans cœur, et les Legba trouvaient les Erzulies trop inconstants. Ils ne fréquentaient pas vraiment les Sakpata et les Damballa, mais apparemment, ils ne s'entendaient pas parfaitement non plus. Cela dit, en cours de Magie Blanche et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tout cela était laissé à la porte de la classe.

Harry n'avait dit à personne qui il était. Avec Sirius et Remus, ils avaient depuis longtemps décidé que ce serait une information confidentielle. Pour les gens de Mayfair's Circle, Harry Black était le fils de Sirius Black (et d'une probable inconnue morte ou quelque chose comme ça) venus d'Angleterre. Il savait que la directrice, et peut-être le professeur Lioncor (le responsable des Legba) savaient pour son nom de famille de naissance, mais rien de plus n'avait filtré. Il n'en parlait jamais, de toute façon, et un simple « ma mère est morte quand j'étais bébé » avait suffi pour clore le sujet. De même, il avait remarqué qu'Emile ne parlait presque jamais de son père, mais adorait visiblement sa mère. Ou qu'Andréas ne parlait que de ses frères et sœurs.

**oOo**

Une semaine après la reprise –laborieuse pour certains – il y eut une annonce dans toutes les salles communes. Dosa Eliane, qui les avait accueillis au début de l'année et qu'il avait un peu croisé de temps en temps, avait réuni tout le monde, toutes années confondues. Seuls les première année ignoraient de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, le 10 Janvier je suis venue vous annoncer que la saison des Concours Inter Cases commence ! Pour les nouveaux, il s'agit de quatre concours qui ont lieu jusqu'à la fin de l'année, un en janvier, en mars, en mai et fin juin. Il s'agit de faire s'affronter tous les élèves de toutes les années de l'école entre eux, selon leur niveau. Cette année, le Concours Inter Case de Janvier sera une chasse au Trésor dans les Marais Salés, derrière l'école, le concours de Mars sera une Représentation devant l'école avec un thème imposé, le concours de Mai sera un tournoi d'énigmes et le concours de Juin sera une épreuve spéciale. Chaque année de chaque Case recevra une notation et la meilleure de chaque année recevra une médaille à chaque concours. A la fin, la Case qui comptabilisera le plus de médailles recevra une récompense et cent points qui seront comptabilisés pour la Coupe des Cases à la fin de l'année, en plus des points accumulés scolairement. Le premier concours aura lieu samedi. Le détail est affiché par voie habituelle. Amusez-vous bien !

Quand Dosa Eliane s'en alla, toute la salle commune se mit à parler. Attrapant çà et là des bribes de conversation, Harry comprit que les épreuves changeaient d'une année sur l'autre, et qu'il fallait s'organiser. Très vite, Jenny, Gwenn, Andréas, Emile, Sarah et lui se retrouvèrent dans un coin pour en parler.

\- J'ai vu que notre chasse au trésor est à 10 heures samedi. Apparemment il ne faut rien préparer sauf peut-être quelques sortilèges pour se repérer ou autre, et on doit agir en groupe. Mais j'ai vu que « tous les coups sont permis sauf les sortilèges au-dessus du niveau 3e année et les manœuvres visant à incapaciter de manière permanente les autres participants » si on veut les empêcher d'arriver avant nous.  
\- Je propose qu'on attribue les rôles tout de suite. Il nous faut deux chercheurs pour des sortilèges utiles, deux dirigeants pour la phase sur le terrain, deux supports pour fournir ce qui nous semble utile à avoir sur soi lors de l'épreuve.

Très vite, ils établirent ainsi que Gwenn et Harry seraient dans les chercheurs, qu'Emile et Jenny seraient dans les supports et qu'Andréas et Sarah seraient les dirigeants. S'enterrer un peu plus à la bibliothèque ne dérangeait pas trop Harry. Contrairement à la Coupe des Cases où les septième année avaient décidé de faire un roulement de travail, là c'était chacun pour son année et la Magie pour tous.

Durant les cours, les professeurs faisaient semblant de ne pas savoir que l' « InCa » avait lieu, pourtant toute l'école bruissait de discussions à ce sujet. Evidemment, la vie continuait. Harry avait envoyé un hibou à son père pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait et évidemment, Sirius lui avait recommandé quelques sortilèges et l'avait chaudement encouragé. Remus avait été un peu plus réservé mais lui avait aussi signalé deux ou trois détails qui pourraient être utiles. Visiblement, vadrouiller comme Maraudeurs les avait bien renseignés.  
Et il avait reçu une réponse de la part de Granger, longtemps attendue.

_Bonjour Harry B, _

_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je suis absolument enchantée d'avoir un correspondant ! C'est très courant chez les Moldus mais j'ai lu dans __l'Histoire de Poudlard__ que c'était finalement peu pratiqué car la plupart des élèves se connaissent déjà.  
Moi j'adore lire, et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je vis à Poudlard pendant l'année et dans la banlieue de Londres le reste du temps (mes parents ne sont pas sorciers). Sinon j'aime bien la peinture et le théâtre moldu.  
Je suis en première année à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi on m'y a répartie. Et toi, tu es de quelle école ? On pourra comparer le fonctionnement Amérique/Angleterre !  
Bonne journée, j'ai donné un peu de bacon au hibou pour me faire pardonner d'avoir attendu une semaine pour répondre. _

_Hermione Granger_

Harry était content de ce retour positif. Hermione lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de très curieux et spontané, et elle s'exprimait bien. Elle n'avait pas honte de ses origines, même si Remus avait expliqué qu'en Angleterre contrairement à ici, il était plus courant qu'on se moque des origines moldues des sorciers. Il décida de répondre plus tard, après l'Inter Cases, qui les mobilisait énormément.

Vu l'imminence de l'épreuve, la bibliothèque restait ouverte exceptionnellement une heure de plus le soir, et le vendredi, après son cours de Magie Blanche, Harry vint retrouver ses camarades. Ils étaient bien conscients qu'il venait de commencer leur apprentissage de la Magie, et donc que personne n'attendait d'eux l'excellence. Mais comme l'avait souligné Gwenn en cours de Magie Blanche (en chuchotant), on attendait surtout d'eux d'être un groupe uni et solidaire au sein de leur Case.

\- Alors les chercheurs, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Nous avons un sortilège de boussole, un enchantement pour ne pas glisser si il y a de la mousse ou autre par terre, un sortilège de camouflage mineur, le sortilège Tempus pour savoir l'heure et un sortilège d'étincelles rouges en cas de problème.  
\- Et ma famille m'a indiqué aussi un charme pour ne pas se perdre les uns les autres, et un sortilège de glu pour empêcher nos adversaires d'avancer s'il le faut.  
\- Bien ! Les supports ?  
\- Nous nous sommes procurés des cordes, on ne sait jamais, des bandages, deux potions antiseptiques, un sac sans fond et des perles de Chance.  
\- Pas mal ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?  
\- On a aidé par ci par là, on a troqué avec les Cinquième et Sixième année …. Enfin voilà quoi !  
\- Et vous les décideurs ?  
\- On a mis au point une stratégie. Officiellement nous sommes un groupe uni. Officieusement nous serons deux petits groupes. Harry, Andréas et Jenny d'un côté, les autres ensemble. Comme ça Harry et Emile pourront se communiquer tout ce qui pourrait servir. Le but c'est d'avoir le trésor le plus vite possible alors n'hésitez pas !

Pendant l'heure suivante, tout le monde apprit à utiliser de façon au moins potable les sortilèges dénichés par Harry et Gwenn, qui eux les maîtrisaient déjà. Puis d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se reposer tranquillement en vue de l'épreuve du lendemain. Andréas, Emile et Harry décidèrent de jouer aux Petits Sombrals pendant que les filles, elles, se lançaient dans une partie de cartes enchantées.

**oOo**

Les Marais Salés portaient bien leur nom. Le domaine de l'Institut était véritablement gigantesque, et on y trouvait un vaste marais, sombre, odorant, vert et dangereux. Un vrai Marais dans lequel personne ne veut se trouver une fois la nuit tombée. D'autres écoles auraient peut-être carrément interdit l'accès au Marais Salé, mais pas l'Institut si un élève est assez stupide pour s'y rendre…

Tous les première année étaient réunis pour l'épreuve. Huit Erzulies, six Legbas, sept Damballas et neuf Sakpatas. Un charme discret lancé par la directrice, Dame Cantarelle, fit ressortir les blasons des Cases afin de bien les identifier.

\- Bienvenue à votre première épreuve Inter Case. Cette Chasse au Trésor est une épreuve de rapidité. Vous avez deux heures maximum pour trouver le Trésor, et une fois ce dernier trouvé, les autres équipes seront immédiatement rapatriées au point de départ. **Akpé na mami wata** !

Contrairement à la cérémonie de répartition où Harry était complètement perdu, il sentit une onde magique particulière et délicate faire écho à la nature torturée autour d'eux alors que la directrice prononçait ces derniers mots. Mais il n'accorda guère plus qu'une pensée au phénomène alors qu'ils prenaient chacun une carte incomplète et un premier indice.

_« Indice numéro 1 : Le passage du temps ronge le pied de celui qui pleure, à l'est du palud »_

Gwenn fut la première à trouver quelque chose. Faisant signe aux autres, ils la suivirent tous en groupe un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards des autres.

\- Le palud c'est le Marais Salé et celui qui pleure c'est un saule. Donc on doit aller à la pointe est de la zone du marais et chercher au pied du saule le plus proche.

Tout le monde étant d'accord, les deux trios se séparèrent et avancèrent dans cette direction, prenant garde à ne pas apparaître toujours sur le même chemin. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très loin. Andréas lança le sortilège de camouflage pendant qu'Harry faisait le guet des autres équipes. Jenny et Sarah se lancèrent le sort pour ne pas glisser et commencèrent à fouiner autour du tronc du saule pleureur, prenant garde au bord du marais très proche. Finalement, Jenny finit par plonger la main dans un creux tout blanc à cause du sel de l'eau proche et en sortir un parchemin et une clé. Ils avaient franchi la première étape.

Il y eut ainsi sept indices à trouver et sept objets. A plusieurs reprise, Harry et Sarah manquèrent de se prendre un sortilège de ralentissement ou d'entrave, mais la plupart du temps, les Legba s'en tirèrent bien, sauf quand Emile grimpa à un arbre pour voir d'en haut s'il pouvait repérer une clairière parmi les roseaux et les joncs et qu'il tomba, se tordant la cheville et le poignet. Heureusement ils avaient de quoi l'aider un peu ! Une fois arrivés à la clairière, Andréas prit sur lui d'assembler tous les objets recueillis : une clé, une coupe, des plumes, un morceau de bois sculpté, des coquillages brillants et un glyphe sur parchemin. Gwenn, qui était la meilleure en métamorphose du groupe, assembla le tout sauf le glyphe et la clé en un petit coffre ouvragé représentant un phénix émergeant de l'eau. Harry, le meilleur en sortilège, appliqua le glyphe sur le coffre et Jenny introduisit la clé dans le coffret enchanté ainsi créé.  
Une onde magique les parcourut et des étincelles blanches surgirent dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Le coffret, ouvert, contenait une fiole de 17 onces (soit 48cl) d'une potion translucide et brillante que Gwenn et Harry, élève en Magie Blanche, identifièrent comme étant du _Felix Felicis_.

\- Elèves Aloupi, Beckett, Black, Devicz, Qualhuec et Simmons, vous avez remporté la première épreuve Inter Case de 1ère année au nom de la Case Legba, en 68 minutes et 17 secondes. Félicitations !

Le professeur Lioncor et Dame Cantarelle venaient d'apparaître, souriants. Les six élèves se virent remettre une médaille et la directrice les transporta magiquement jusqu'à l'orée du Marais. Les autres équipes apparurent rapidement, déçues et parfois dans des états assez discutables –est-ce que ce Sakpata était tombé la tête la première dans le marais ? – mais soulagés d'en avoir fini avec les odeurs tenaces de l'endroit.

Tous les six rentrèrent dans leur case et ne croisèrent aucune autre élève de Legba. Cependant, le soir, tous se rassemblèrent dans la salle commune et les première année furent applaudis, ainsi que les troisième, quatrième et septième année.

Harry se sentit pour la première véritable fois fier d'être un Legba et d'avoir réussi une épreuve qui comptait pour toute sa Case.

* * *

_Fin pour le moment ! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours ! Les Concours InterCases feront souvent leur apparition alors j'espère que ce concept vous intéressera. _  
_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ce serait très apprécié ! _

_Au prochain chapitre ! Djehra -_


	8. V Partie 3 : Première année à Salem

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je ne planifie pas encore ma parution.

Je remercie **scpotter**, **luffynette**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Artemis**, **Nera Lupa**,**Julia13verseau**, **Karozthor the Necromagus**, **Adenoide** et **Brigitte26 **qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

_BONNE ANNEE 2016 à toutes et à tous !_

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Première année à Salem (partie 3)**

Le temps filait à toute vitesse pour Harry. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les échanges avec Hermione Granger, les roulements de travail… il n'en pouvait plus. Il y avait eu un bal de St Valentin mais seuls les élèves plus âgés, à partir de la troisième année, s'y intéressaient vraiment. Harry avait reçu quelques chocolat et quelques cartes, gentilles et mignonnes, et les trois garçons avaient offert par principe un petit quelque chose aux trois filles.

Pour la deuxième Epreuve, ils avaient dû faire une représentation théâtrale, costumes et décors compris, devant les autres. Ils avaient essayé de jouer une série de petites scènes mythologique mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi sur ce coup et Damballa avait remporté la médaille. Gwenn et Andréas l'avaient un peu mal pris (c'était leur idée) et se jurèrent que si les prochaines années il y avait de nouveau une épreuve de ce genre, ils réussiraient coûte que coûte.

Ravi d'avoir échappé au rattrapage des vacances de Printemps, Harry revint une semaine à la fin du mois de Mars à Havregris, laissant derrière lui un Andréas effondré à l'idée de devoir travailler ses cours avec les professeurs de Salem (il avait eu deux A, un en Botanique et un en Histoire du Monde Magique). La semaine tombait bien car Rémus et Sirius étaient aussi en vacances, et les trois sorciers décidèrent de faire un peu de tourisme. Ils prirent le temps de voyager comme des moldus, pour le plaisir, et Harry découvrit pour la première fois New-York et Manhattan. C'est avec une joie toute enfantine qu'Harry alla au Toys'R'Us, au cinéma et au fast-food, suivi d'un Sirius heureux et d'un Rémus amusé.

Il était rare qu'ils aillent vraiment dans le monde moldu mais sachant qu'Harry devrait y passer quelques semaines chaque été, pour parfaire son éducation selon les critères de Salem, ils avaient décidé de faire de petites sorties quand ce serait possible, afin qu'Harry ait aussi des choses à raconter aux moldus qu'il rencontrerait.

Il revint à Salem avec le sourire et reprit rapidement le rythme. Les séances de travail supplémentaires organisées le samedi par les années plus âgées étaient de moins en moins une corvée et de plus en plus un plaisir, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient mieux leurs camarades et avançaient plus aisément dans le programme de leurs cours. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire à Andréas, le fait de devoir rester seul pendant les vacances était déjà suffisamment humiliant.

Le mois d'Avril passa, tranquillement. Le professeur Lu'Du ne l'aimait toujours pas, il avait toujours autant de mal avec l'Histoire du Monde Magique, mais il faisait des efforts. Ses échanges avec Hermione avaient permis de constater qu'ils n'apprenaient pas du tout de la même manière, mais la méthode du Professeur Mc Gonagall lui semblait plus accessible. Comme Hermione semblait être un petit génie, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son aide et c'était tant mieux, car il était quand même tenu au secret. Cela dit, il commença à essayer d'appliquer la méthode anglaise aux exercices donnés par son professeur, ce qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre ce qui était attendu de lui et quel devait être le résultat final. S'il n'était toujours pas brillant en métamorphose, après un mois de pratique ses métamorphoses étaient bien plus stables, ce qui avait pour effet de lui éviter les remarques sarcastiques du professeur.  
Rien que pour ça, il remerciait la Gryffondor.

Arriva alors la troisième InCa. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un tournoi d'énigmes, et tous étaient prêts à en découdre. Le but était que chaque équipe réussisse à répondre au plus grand nombre d'énigmes possible. La Salle d'Examens avait été aménagée spécifiquement pour cela, avec une bulle d'intimité pour chaque équipe.

Comme toujours, l'épreuve ne commençait qu'après le discours de Calypso Cantarelle, la directrice, qui semblait toujours inoffensive, gentille et presque mystique.

\- Bonjour à tous pour ce troisième concours InterCase de l'année ! L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est un tournoi d'énigmes, de tous les niveaux, et j'espère que vous nous impressionnerez ! L'épreuve a lieu ici, de dix heures du matin à midi, et pas une minute de plus. Tout le monde dispose du même temps pour résoudre les énigmes proposées. Pour ceux qui réfléchissent mieux avec de quoi écrire, de quoi grignoter ou boire, un elfe de Maison répondra à vos demandes. Vous ne devez rien introduire dans les bulles d'Intimité. Voilà. **Akpé na ayida** !

Une douceur bienveillante les enveloppa tous un instant alors que les bulles s'enclenchaient. L'épreuve avait commencé.

Les six Legba s'assirent et écoutèrent la première d'une longue suite d'énigmes.

« _J'ai un pied, un chapeau, mais ni tête, ni bras qui suis-je ? _»

Gwenn et Andréas froncèrent les sourcils, mais ce fut Sarah qui donna la réponse en premier : un champignon.

« _Lorsque que l'on naît, il existe déjà, et lorsque que l'on meurt, il est toujours là qui suis-je ?_ »

Toujours aussi vive, Sarah répondit presque du tac au tac « le temps ! ».

« _De couleur or, je te donne la vie, tu me donnes la mort. Qui suis-je?_ »

Cette fois ce fut Andréas qui répondit « le blé ». Ils enchaînèrent ainsi les énigmes, certaines très faciles («_ Je suis le début et la fin de l'éternité _», « _J'ai quelque chose dans ma poche mais ma poche est vide_ »…) et d'autres plus compliquées (« _Je parle toutes les langues mais j'ai pourtant la tête à l'envers_ », « _Je peux grandir même au-delà du monde... Pourtant je reste à un endroit fixe_ »…)

Quand le temps fut écoulé, Harry regarda le compteur, surpris. Ils avaient répondu à 43 énigmes ! Il se dit qu'ils devaient certainement être parmi les plus rapide mais déchanta vite Sakpata avait répondu à 76 énigmes, presque le double d'eux. Visiblement, ils ne faisaient pas le poids… Damballa était à 39 et Erzulie à 57. Les Legba durent un peu déçus, heureusement que d'autres années avaient mieux réussi.

Les cours filaient eux aussi, très vite. En Potions, ils avaient fini d'étudier de façon complète les potions d'enflure, d'amnésie, contre les furoncles, et le philtre de confusion ils passaient maintenant à l'étude des propriétés de certains ingrédients comme le pus de bulbobulb, la poudre de scarabée noir, l'aconit, l'essence de dictame et les larmes de cygnes noirs. Harry se débrouillait assez bien, car il était depuis longtemps intéressé par les animaux magiques et les plantes. En Métamorphose, il s'en tirait toujours honorablement. Le professeur de Sortilèges était très content de lui… Seule l'Histoire du Monde Magique lui posait vraiment des soucis. Il n'était pas mauvais mais il avait du mal. Il ne fut cependant pas vraiment surpris en recevant une note lui demandant de rejoindre le professeur Lioncor dans son bureau le jeudi suivant à 18h.

Emile lui pressa amicalement l'épaule lorsqu'il quitta leur Case. Le bateau glissa jusqu'au quai et il se dépêcha de sortir de l'embarcation. Salem de nuit n'était pas forcément rassurante. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière, mais le vent et les bruits des créatures magiques du domaine pouvaient effrayer, et pas seulement les plus jeunes.  
Les bureaux des professeurs responsables des Cases étaient au deuxième étage, dans le coin qui était le plus proche de la Case en question. Harry alla donc dans l'aile Est et frappa à la porte de son enseignant.

\- Entrez Monsieur Black !

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.  
Le bureau était de taille respectable, en bois comme tout l'Institut, décoré de tableaux moldus historiques. Il y avait quelques artefacts en vitrine, qui ne disaient strictement rien à Harry. Sur la gauche, un bureau en bois sombre trônait, avec des copies, des livres, des parchemins et des plumes. Le professeur Lioncor s'y tenait, refermant un livre qui ressemblait à une chronologie, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux sièges en face de lui.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Black. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je veux vous voir ?  
\- Bonsoir Professeur. Je … pense que c'est parce que j'ai du mal en cours d'Histoire ?  
\- Vous avez tout juste. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas un manque de travail, les connaissances sont là, mais vous avez du mal à donner le meilleur de vous-même.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop … J'aime bien, c'est intéressant, mais j'ai du mal à voir ça comme plus qu'un récit intéressant.  
\- Vous voulez dire que le cours vous semble trop morne ? Ou pas assez vivant ?  
\- Non… oui… peut-être… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire.

Stephen Lioncor était un professeur assez jeune. Il avait la trentaine, et avait fait de prestigieuses études après Salem pour pouvoir enseigner correctement –selon lui- l'Histoire du Monde Magique. Cela dit, il s'avérait que même si globalement tous ses élèves étaient bons, il reconnaissait que certains élèves avaient du mal dans sa matière, du moins du mal à être vraiment au meilleur de leurs capacités. Or l'Institut était un lieu de réussite, et il préférait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Chaque année depuis six ans qu'il enseignait ici, il demandait à chaque élève qui avait un bon potentiel mais inexploité ce qui n'allait pas, et c'étaient souvent les mêmes réponses, à peu près.

\- Pensez-vous, Monsieur Black, qu'il manquerait quelque chose à mon cours ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il savait que les professeurs de l'Institut avaient vraiment à cœur la réussite des élèves. Plus encore quand ils étaient responsables de Case. Mais ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Hum … peut-être que si on avait autre chose que le cours ? Les Moldus utilisent des images animées, des témoignages…

L'idée était intéressante. Cela dit, le professeur n'en montra aucun signe et prit simplement note de la suggestion.

\- Monsieur Black, je vous serais tout de même gré de poursuivre et de redoubler vos efforts. La première année n'est justement qu'une première année, et vous devrez suivre cette matière jusqu'à votre sixième année. Pour l'instant vous n'avez eu qu'un seul A à vos évaluations mais je ne pense pas avoir à vous rappeler qu'un seul de plus et vous devrez assister aux rattrapages.  
\- Oui Professeur. Je ferais de mon mieux.  
\- Bien. Vous savez, chez les Legba, tout est une question de choix à vous de voir ce que vous voulez faire.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Je ne vais pas vous donner plus de devoirs Monsieur Black, cela dit j'attends que le prochain que vous me rendrez soit d'un bon niveau. Vous pouvez rentrer dans votre Case.  
\- Oui Professeur. Merci et bonne soirée à vous !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit. Il serra les poings une fois sur le bateau. Il n'y pouvait rien si l'Histoire du Monde Magique ne lui allait pas ! Il devrait encore travailler avec Jenny et Sarah pour satisfaire le professeur Lioncor et espérer ne pas rater son Evaluation Annuelle la dernière semaine de Juin. Les filles ne firent aucun commentaire quand il leur demanda un peu plus d'aide que d'habitude pour le devoir personne n'en faisait à Andréas qui était bien plus en difficulté que lui, alors il ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à en recevoir, mais cela lui fit plaisir.  
Harry n'aimait pas décevoir les gens de façon générale, surtout ceux qu'il côtoyait souvent. Et d'un autre côté il ne supportait pas l'échec.

**oOo oOo oOo**

La dernière InCa de l'année était la plus attendue pour la simple raison qu'elle durait une semaine, qui était banalisée pour l'occasion. Tous étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, quand la directrice se leva et sollicita tranquillement leur attention.

\- Chers élèves, voici venu le moment d'annoncer la quatrième épreuve Inter Case. Aujourd'hui vendredi, vous allez recevoir vos instructions pour l'épreuve qui commencera lundi prochain et se terminera le vendredi midi. Cette quatrième épreuve est une épreuve de gestion du temps mais aussi économique. Chaque équipe se verra confier une bourse avec une certaine somme. Vous avez cette somme, et la semaine entière, pour réaliser un projet, quel que soit le type de projet, qui vous définit le mieux en tant qu'équipe. Vous ne pouvez évidemment pas demander à d'autres personnes de faire ce projet à votre place, mais il n'est pas interdit de demander de l'aide aux autres élèves de vos Cases. Il n'y aura pas de médaille pour cette épreuve car nous ne sommes pas là pour juger de qui vous êtes, mais un nombre convenu de points sera attribué en fonction de votre année, du type de projet, du niveau de difficulté et de l'implication de chacun. Je pense que tout est dit, alors je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette épreuve, **akpé na ayizan** !

Comme les fois précédente, Harry ressentit une onde magique le parcourir aux derniers mots de la directrice. Mais cette fois, il échangea un regard avec Emile et Gwenn il était temps de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, et si ce n'était qu'un rituel de plus ou si il y avait une magie spécifique à l'œuvre derrière tout cela.

Un hibou se posa sur leur portion de table et Sarah détacha un parchemin et une bourse. Elle le lut, puis le fit passer aux autres. La bourse contenait 20 Gallions et ils ne devaient l'utiliser que pour leur projet. Le vendredi midi, la somme restante (s'il restait quelque chose) retournerait immédiatement dans les coffres de l'Institut. S'ils utilisaient leur argent personnel, ils seraient immédiatement disqualifiés.

Ils firent comme si de rien n'était au repas, et tout au long de l'après-midi pendant leurs cours respectifs, mais dès que les cours furent finis, ils se rejoignirent dans une des salles de travail de Legba pour en discuter.

\- Un projet … c'est bien maigre comme indication.  
\- Je vois difficilement ce qu'on pourrait faire.  
\- Moi j'ai une idée.  
\- Vas-y Emile, dis-nous tout ?  
\- Ben ils ont dit, « qui vous définit en tant qu'équipe ». On peut partir de ça ! Par exemple, on peut reprendre les rôles qu'on s'est attribués pour la Chasse au Trésor.  
\- Oui mais on en ferait quoi ? Un « projet » …  
\- Hm et si on demandait à nos parents ? Ils doivent avoir des idées de ce que c'est, un projet !  
\- Bonne idée. Mais moi je en pourrais pas, le temps d'avoir la réponse, la semaine sera passée.

Harry serra amicalement l'épaule de son ami alors qu'ils se séparaient sur cette idée. Immédiatement, il alla chercher un parchemin et une plume pour écrire à son père.

_Papa, _

_Pour l'un des concours entre les Cases de l'école, il nous est demandé de faire un projet qui définirait notre équipe.  
Nous avons un problème : c'est quoi en fait un projet ? Nous n'avons aucune idée de quoi faire, nous avons jusqu'à vendredi prochain et nous avons une petite somme pour réaliser le projet si nécessaire.  
Est-ce que toi et Oncle Remus pourriez m'éclairer un peu ?_

_Sinon tout va bien, j'ai réussi à avoir un E au dernier devoir d'Histoire du Monde Magique grâce à Gwenn. Et j'aime bien discuter avec Hermione, elle est gentille, mais elle a l'air d'être très seule aussi.  
Je vous embrasse, _

_Harry. _

Il se dépêcha de l'amener à la volière avant que le repas du soir ne commence et il regarda avec espoir la chouette hulotte voler dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, il fut un peu surpris de recevoir une réponse au repas de midi. Sirius et Rémus avaient été très rapides !

_Harry,_

_J'apprécie vraiment les idées de votre Directrice pour animer la vie de l'école.  
Un projet, c'est un ensemble de choses qui sont décidées pour atteindre un but. Ca peut être des activités, mais aussi des achats, des discussions… Le plus important c'est que vous décidiez de quel résultat vous voulez obtenir. _

_Par exemple, vous pourriez essayer de trouver ce qui plaît le plus à chacun d'entre vous, et en faire une représentation, une photo, un récit… que vous présenterez devant les autres, et où chacun apparaîtra.  
Ou bien (mais Rémus ne doit pas savoir que je te l'ai dit) faire un peu comme les Maraudeurs : nous faisions une blague, tout le monde voyait le résultat, et une voix sortait de nulle part pour expliquer que nous l'avions fait mais en utilisant nos pseudonymes… _

_Dans tous les cas, il faut que vous soyez tous dedans et vous ne devez montrer que le résultat. Mais si on vous demande, vous devez pouvoir expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivés là._

_Bravo pour ton E ! Je suis sûr que tu vas continuer à faire aussi bien. Et oui, il semblerait que Miss Granger soit plus que seule, même dans sa Maison, c'est un peu inquiétant. _

_Nous t'embrassons, et vivement que tu reviennes !  
Sirius, et Rémus. _

Harry avait compris que son père et son oncle avaient des contacts en Angleterre, et visiblement à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur sa correspondante… mais l'InCa passait avant.

Il s'avéra qu'Andréas et Gwenn avaient reçu des explications similaires. Le Dimanche, Sarah et Jenny reçurent de longues lettres mais rien de très utiles. Ils se réunirent donc pour commencer à y réfléchir.

\- Je pense que l'idée de départ d'Emile était bien. On pourrait reprendre nos rôles et les mettre en scène.  
\- Mon père a suggéré qu'on fasse une photo ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Hm ce serait difficile parce qu'il faudrait l'animer et tout…. Une statue peut-être. Pas trop grande hein, et on aurait plein de matériaux possibles. Qui s'y connaît en travail manuel ?

Etonnamment, Sarah leva la main, ainsi qu'Andréas.

\- Moi je me débrouille bien en mosaïque magique.  
\- Et moi j'arrive à faire de jolies choses avec du bois.

Petit à petit, une idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit d'Emile. Il consulta Jenny, et finalement, ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord.

\- Si ça vous va, voilà ce que je propose de faire …

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ils avaient été occupés toute la semaine. Comme toute l'école d'ailleurs. De nombreux colis, des disparitions mystérieuses, des salles de classes occupées… Salem était quasiment exclusivement focalisé sur la dernière InCa de l'année 1991. L'infirmerie avait eu son lot d'occupants aussi, et Mme Scaber, l'infirmière, se demandait parfois ce que les élèves pouvaient imaginer réaliser pour qu'elle ait autant de brûlés, de contusionnés et de personnes qui se coupaient sans le vouloir.

Et le vendredi arriva. L'anticipation était à son comble, et les six Legba de première année étaient sur des charbons ardents en voyant leur projet dans la partie de la salle d'Examens qui leur avait été attribuée. Ils durent patienter un peu car les premiers à recevoir la visite de la Directrice et des quatre responsables de maison étaient les Damballa et les Erzulie. Et ce fut enfin leur tour.

Andréas et Emile tirèrent sur le tissu qui masquait leur projet. Ils dévoilèrent une sculpture d'eux six, sur un quai qui faisait penser à celui de leur arrivée à Salem.

Sur le quai, on pouvait voir un Harry assis avec un livre et un serpent sur les genoux, adossé à un Emile qui faisait l'inventaire d'un sac. Andréas et Sarah discutaient avec une carte entre les mains, Gwenn semblait sur le point de tomber sous la pile de livres qu'elle transportait et Jenny arrivait vers les autres avec une caisse d'objets entre les mains.  
Leurs traits avaient été simplifiés, les visages à peine dessinés, mais les coupes de cheveux et leur couleur les identifiaient facilement. Les proportions étaient globalement respectées mais c'était à une échelle un peu plus réduite.

\- Alors qu'avons-nous là ?  
\- Voici une sculpture de notre équipe, Madame la Directrice. Elle est faite en bois, décoré de mosaïque magique, et nous représente en pleine préparation de la première InCa, la Chasse au Trésor.  
\- C'est original. Puis-je ?

Calypso Cantarelle s'approcha de la sculpture et admira la mosaïque très bien choisie, les couleurs délicates et brillantes, et sourit en sentant plusieurs couches d'enchantement sur l'ensemble de l'ouvrage. Elle toucha le personnage qui représentait Gwenn et la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva alors.

« Je suis Gwenn Qualhuec, et je suis une Chercheuse. J'adore lire, et compiler les informations, et c'est comme ça que je participe à notre équipe. »

Il en allait de même pour les autres personnages.

« Je suis Andréas Beckett, et je suis un Décideur. J'aime bien être celui qui tranche quand il y a un conflit, et j'adore qu'on fasse ce que je demande, alors c'est mon rôle dans l'équipe. »

« Je suis Jenny Simmons, et je suis là en Support. Je n'aime pas trop lire, et je préfère suivre les ordres, mais s'il vous faut un objet ou quelque chose, vous pouvez être sûrs que je vous le trouverai ! C'est ça, ma place dans l'équipe. »

« Je suis Harry Black, et je suis un Chercheur. J'aime lire, et j'ai souvent un angle d'approche différent, alors ça me permet d'avoir du recul et d'aider efficacement le reste de mon équipe ! »

« Je suis Sarah Devicz et je suis une Décideuse. Je suis douée pour trouver des compromis, pour écouter les propositions et prendre les décisions qui s'imposent pour que l'équipe fonctionne bien. »

« Je suis Emile Aloupi, et je suis là en Support. J'observe les autres, et j'écoute beaucoup. Comme cela je peux déceler les besoins de l'équipe, et apporter mon aide pour que les autres puissent faire ce qu'ils veulent sans problème. C'est pour ça que je suis utile à l'équipe. »

« Nous sommes Legba, de première année, soudés et ravis de s'être rencontrés ».

Stephen Lioncor et Galwyn Lu'Du était tout de même un peu impressionnés. La sculpture avait dû demander de longues heures à être faite, car il n'y avait là aucune trace de métamorphose, et les enchantements étaient impeccables. Evidemment tout était un peu enfantin, notamment quand on s'attardait aux détails, mais l'ensemble était très réussi.

\- C'est très bien les enfants. Combien vous reste-t-il ?  
\- 12 Gallions, Madame la directrice.

Jenny et Emile avaient un sourire malicieux. A part le bois qu'il avait fallu acheter, ainsi que la mosaïque, tout le reste avait été troqué, demandé, ou fait par magie. Ils étaient épuisés, mais bien fiers de ce qu'ils avaient réalisé.

Et il y avait de quoi. Après avoir visité tous les groupes de toutes les Cases et de toutes les années, le groupe de professeurs finit par rendre son verdict et les six élèves de Legba obtinrent 50 points pour leur projet, le maximum qu'ils pouvaient avoir.  
Quatre années de Legba reçurent le maximum de points et il y eut une vraie petite fête dans la salle commune le soir.

**oOo oOo oOo**

_Cher Harry, _

_Je suis un peu étonnée d'apprendre que tu as des examens de fin d'année aussi déterminants. Ici à Poudlard, il n'y en a pas vraiment avant les BUSEs et les ASPICs… Mais je te souhaite évidemment de réussir !  
Ici l'ambiance est un peu bizarre. Le concierge est plus méfiant que jamais, le Professeur Rogue est absolument infect et le professeur Quirrell (celui de DCFM) est très distrait. Il y a des rumeurs sur un étage qui nous est interdit et même si je préfère ne pas m'en mêler, je ne peux pas tout ignorer. _

_J'ai essayé de faire gagner le plus de points possibles à ma Maison cette année mais cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley gâche tout en se battant contre les Serpentard, et la plupart du temps, c'est le Professeur Rogue qui les trouve… Il m'insupporte. A cause de lui, je suis presque sûre qu'on sera derniers pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !  
Et toi ? Vous avez aussi un système de classement, tu m'as dit ? J'espère que vous serez les premiers, toi et tes amis ! _

_Les vacances approchent. Peut-être qu'on pourra correspondre encore ? Par voie moldue plutôt …  
Affectueusement,_

Hermione G.

Harry soupira et fourra le parchemin dans sa poche. Avant de savoir qui gagnait quoi, il fallait passer les examens de l'Evaluation Annuelle…  
Il avait déjà passé tous les examens écrits, et pensait s'en être assez bien tiré partout, ou presque. Il en avait d'ailleurs encore mal au poignet. Mais il leur restait une épreuve, dite « épreuve pratique », et c'est pour la passer qu'il se retrouvait avec Emile et Sarah dans une petite pièce, attenante à d'une des salles du sous-sol où il n'était encore jamais allé.

Un son retentit dans toute la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs de pierre et de bois.

\- C'est l'heure de l'épreuve. Approchez, élèves Aloupi, Black et Devicz mettez votre main sur la pierre et subissez l'épreuve.

Pas très rassurés, les trois firent comme demandé et les murs se couvrirent de filaments magiques, illuminant des runes invisibles gravées et la pièce se scella magiquement. Encore moins rassurés, les trois jeunes gens se prirent la main, au cas où.  
Une silhouette sombre, faite de fumée et de magie, s'éleva devant eux, et sa voix était celle qui avait résonné dans la pièce un peu plus tôt.

\- De quelle couleur est la Magie, enfants ?  
\- Elle n'a pas de couleur, elle se teinte selon l'intention de celui qui l'utilise, répondit Harry.  
\- De quelles couleurs sont les Runes, enfants ?

\- Elles sont de la couleur du temps qui passe, répondit Sarah.  
\- Qui peut dire où va le monde, enfants ?  
\- Personne, ce sont les êtres vivants qui le construisent, répondit Emile.

Cela continua, pendant vingt minutes, une sorte d'étrange conversation. Finalement, l'ombre s'agita.

\- Vous avez bien retenu vos leçons. Fermez les yeux et regardez le monde autour de vous.

Ils fermèrent tous les trois les yeux et Harry fut très surpris de voir que l'ombre et la fumée formaient en réalité une femme, souriante, un peu potelée, mais belle et fascinante. Il la voyait à travers sa magie, comprit-il.

\- L'Institut Salem garde un secret, celui de la vie des Esprits Anciens. Connaissez-vous mon nom, enfants ?

Harry, Sarah et Emile gardaient les yeux fermés, concentrés. Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait autour de lui. Les cours ici l'avaient rendu sensible à la magie environnante, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il reconnut les ondes magiques qui l'avaient parcouru lors de la toute première InCa.

\- Vous êtes Mami Wata.

La magie vibrait autour d'eux, les laissant émerveillés et légèrement grisés. La forme hocha la tête.

\- Pour finir l'épreuve, trouvez le moyen de sortir de cette pièce sans la détruire.

Elle disparut, les laissant seuls dans la pièce scellée, sans issue apparente.

\- Euuuuh c'était pas prévu ça. Harry ? Emile ? Des idées ?  
\- Vu que la porte a disparu, on va devoir utiliser la magie je pense… Sara tu te souviens des Runes sur les murs quand nous avons posé nos mains ?  
\- Il y avait Eihwaz, Kano, Chwaz et Isa je crois.  
\- Elles veulent dire quoi ?  
\- L'obstacle, l'ouverture, l'immobilisation et le mouvement. Je ne suis plus très sûre de l'ordre pour les deux dernières.

Harry se jura d'apprendre les runes, seul s'il le fallait. Il se mit à réfléchir.

\- Je pense qu'on doit insuffler notre magie aux runes dans un ordre précis pour pouvoir sortir. Essayons voir …

Après quelques essais infructueux, il finit par trouver.

\- Ca marche comme une phrase. Je franchis (il fit signe à Emile d'insuffler de la magie sur la rune Chwaz) un obstacle (il fit signe à Sarah d'activer la rune Eihwaz) immobile (il activa lui-même la rune Isa) pour ouvrir le chemin (Emile insuffla de la magie sur la rune Kano).

La pièce se mit à briller et une porte apparut. Ravis, les trois sortirent de la pièce pour voir Stephen Lioncor qui les attendait et les félicita.  
Au moins, ils étaient sûrs d'avoir réussi cette épreuve-là !

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le soir même, tous les élèves de Salem étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dernier repas commun de l'année. Harry vit que Dosa Eliane et Dosu Liam étaient assis de chaque côté de la directrice et que tous les trois ils portaient la tenue officielle de l'Institut.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Calypso Cantarelle se leva, et le silence se fit immédiatement.

\- Chers élèves de tout âge et de toute Case, nous voici au dernier jour de cette année scolaire. Vous avez appris, vécu et rêvé entre ces murs pendant une année, et nourrissez la magie de l'Institut grâce à cela. Je vous en remercie. Cette année, pour les épreuves InterCases, c'est la Case Legba qui remporte le plus de médailles et de points.

La salle se para des couleurs de la Case d'Harry, qui se sentit immensément fier. Une étoile se broda juste à côté de son écusson.

\- Tout au long de l'année, vous avez fourni de gros efforts pour maintenir l'excellence de Salem. La Case Erzulie comptabilise 853 points, la Case Damballa 879 points, la Case Legba 912 points et la Case Sakpata, 956 points. A cela s'ajoutent les cent points obtenus par leur victoire InterCase, les Legba obtiennent donc 1 012 points, ce qui en fait la Case de l'année !

Tous les élèves de Salem applaudirent, plus ou moins bons joueurs, et virent leurs couleurs changer, portant avec honneur celles de Legba, et Harry savait que cela durerait jusqu'au lendemain soir à l'heure du départ pour rentrer chez eux.

\- En récompense, les Legba reçoivent pour l'année prochaine le droit d'utiliser la Cheminée de leur Salle Commune une fois par personne par année afin d'aller voir un proche en dehors des vacances. Les autres devront surpasser les élèves de l'an prochain. Les Septième Année nous quittent, mais d'autres viendront. Profitez donc de cette soirée et de demain, n'oubliez pas de remplir vos formulaires de Classe Découverte et de les renvoyer dès la première semaine de vacances, et surtout, bon appétit !

Tout le monde se mit à manger, pas mécontents d'avoir terminé l'année. Harry en tout cas, en était heureux, et il espérait que l'été serait aussi merveilleux que cette première année scolaire.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin de la Première année d'Harry à l'Institut de Salem ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Pour votre information, je viens de finir la Troisième année d'Harry ... et les chapitres s'allongent, s'allongent ! _  
_Prochain chapitre: l'été 1991 ! _

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par review ! Et merci de me suivre ! _

_Djehra Keurjani_

_PS: Une question, posée par Karozthor the Necromagus, pourrait vous intéresser: comment Hermione s'en est-elle sortie face au Troll dans les toilettes ? Eh bien elle n'a pas eu de preux chevaliers, mais Neville, en rentrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, s'est aperçu de sa disparition, et a prévenu Percy qui était Préfet. Ce dernier a prévenu McGonagall et elle s'est précipitée vers les donjons, où se trouvait déjà Rogue. Hermione s'était évanouie de peur après avoir tenté de s'échapper et Rogue s'était occupé du Troll le plus vite possible. Hermione est saine et sauve mais grâce à Neville. McGonagall lui a retiré des points (5) mais ne lui a pas assigné de retenue. _

_Voilà ! _


	9. VI Un été insouciant

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange !

Je remercie **TeZuKa j**, **Lilireyna**, **Karozthor the Necromagus**, **scpotter**, **luffynette**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Pims10**, **Nera Lupa**, **Julia13verseau**, **melu49**, **brigitte26**, **Amatsuki Lon** et **adenoide** qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Je poste un nouveau chapitre dès que j'ai fini d'en écrire un. Voilà. Comme ça, vous savez ! Mais le mois de Janvier a été assez chaotique, j'ai déménagé et il a fallu presque deux semaine pour que je retrouve l'accès à Internet… bref ! Le prochain sera le mois prochain, autour du 20 Février je pense !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un été insouciant**

Sirius tenta pour la cent millième fois de lui dire de faire attention, sous le sourire désabusé de Remus. A sa décharge, autant il comprenait le fait de laisser Harry à Salem durant l'année, autant il avait du mal à le laisser partir chez des moldus inconnus pour l'été. Il avait déjà été inconsolable à la rentrée de son fils, mais là, c'était pire il devenait surprotecteur. Il avait fallu que Remus le surnomme « Molly » pour qu'il arrête, et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi, mais en était content.

Mais une fois devant l'arrêt de bus qui devait l'amener au camp de vacances, Sirius avait perdu un peu de sa sérénité et assommé Harry de recommandations. L'adulte qui accompagnait les enfants souriait d'un air un peu blasé, comme si tous les parents étaient comme cela, et bien vite, Harry coupa court aux effusions sentimentales en montant dans le bus.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il était un sorcier, il avait gardé sa baguette magique dans un étui au cas où et il avait un portoloin en cas de problème. Le même Mage qui avait protégé Havregris était passé pour lui lancer un sortilège complexe de protection puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie normalement. Donc être avec une trentaine de Moldus ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.

Il s'installa dans le bus, vers le milieu car d'autres étaient encore à chercher. Visiblement il y avait des adolescents de son âge et un peu plus âgés, c'était sympathique. Ils avaient choisi un camp de vacances sportif avec des activités variées pour qu'Harry ait pas mal de choses à expérimenter et à raconter. Le séjour était exactement de quinze jours, donc c'était parfait.

\- Salut ! T'es nouveau ?  
\- Oui, c'est mon premier camp de vacances.  
\- Tu vas voir c'est sympa ! J'y étais l'an dernier déjà ! Je m'appelle Aymeric.  
\- Moi c'est Harry.  
\- Super !

Le trajet fut assez agréable, ponctué de rires et de discussions animées. La majorité des participants semblaient contents d'être là. Il y avait six filles, et tous les autres étaient des garçons, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Quand ils furent au complet, ils eurent près d'une demi-heure de trajet à faire encore. Harry préférait clairement les transports moldus aux transports sorciers: là au moins il était assis et ne risquait pas de tomber ou de respirer de la cendre !

Ils arrivèrent à une petite structure en rase campagne, et Harry découvrit son lieu de vie pour les deux semaines à venir : des petits bungalows de bois pour les enfants – trois par bungalow – et un pour les animateurs, une place centrale aménagée avec des tables et bancs en plein air, un bâtiment un peu plus grand avec une infirmerie, une bibliothèque, le bureau du directeur du camp, un réfectoire en cas de pluie et une cuisine.  
Il apercevait des hangars au bord du lac proche et une légère odeur animale traversait l'endroit. Il était sûr d'adorer son séjour.

Tout d'abord, ils furent tous réunis sur la place principale pour un petit discours de bienvenue. Puis on répartit les enfants et Harry se retrouva avec Aymeric et un garçon de quinze ans. Ce dernier fut déclaré responsable de leur bungalow. Ils installèrent leurs affaires, déballèrent leur sac, et se présentèrent. L'autre garçon s'appelait Eddy et visiblement en avait un peu marre d'être là mais sans plus.

Le séjour d'été d'Harry pouvait commencer.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le premier jour ils s'étaient contentés de s'installer, de visiter les lieux et Harry avait décidé d'accompagner d'autres enfants en balade autour du camp. Le soir, ils avaient fait une veillée musicale (et Harry ne connaissait aucune chanson, donc il avait fait semblant) et tout le monde s'était couché de bonne humeur.

Le deuxième jour il découvrit un véritable programme. Ils devaient tous être levés à 7h et pouvaient petit-déjeuner jusqu'à huit heure. Mis à part certaines activités organisées à l'avance (il avait choisi de faire de l'équitation, de la spéléologie, du VTT, du ski nautique et de la plongée) le camp proposait des ateliers sur place et des initiations. Ils devaient faire le choix chaque jour pour le lendemain, sauf évidemment au début. Un peu perdu car tout cela ne lui disait pas grand-chose, Harry se décida pour une initiation à la cuisine (enfin, il avait des petites bases grâce aux Elfes mais sans magie, c'était autre chose) et pour le club de lecture.

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine où un animateur plein d'enthousiasme commença son atelier. Ils allaient réaliser le dessert du repas du midi tous ensemble. Chacun avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des tartelettes à l'abricot, et c'est sous les indications joyeuses de leur animateur qu'Harry mit la main à la pâte.

Et il adorait ça.

Le temps filait vite et au final, les desserts étaient plus ou moins réussis, mais tous comestibles. Les vrais cuisiniers, eux, regardaient les gamins d'un œil bienveillant et finirent par les presser d'aller manger dehors, vu qu'il faisait beau. Ne connaissant pas vraiment les autres, Harry se plaça en bout de table et mangea plus ou moins silencieusement, écoutant les conversations des Moldus. Certaines parties lui étaient très étrangères, enfin, pas dans la théorie, mais parce que leur manière de parler était différente. Les mots ne lui étaient pas vraiment familiers, et les concepts derrière, très théoriques, alors bon…

L'après-midi il se retrouva au club de lecture. Le concept était simple : ils devaient prendre un livre, le lire, et la fois d'après, en parler. Comme Harry n'avait jamais lu de livre purement moldu, il préféra s'abstenir de participer pour aujourd'hui et se choisit un livre de fantasy pour l'après-midi.  
Il ne vit pas le temps passer et se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà parcouru une bonne moitié du livre quand il fut l'heure d'aller se balader autour du lac. Après un repas du soir bruyant, ils firent quelques jeux en commun et tout le monde alla se coucher vers 22h.

Le troisième jour commença comme le deuxième, par l'atelier cuisine, où ils firent des petits gâteaux à la pomme. L'après-midi, Harry se retrouva avec cinq autres pour une initiation à l'équitation. Puisqu'il était le plus jeune, il se retrouva avec un poney tacheté qui semblait calme. Pendant une bonne heure, on leur apprit à approcher leur cheval : lui dire bonjour, le brosser, se familiariser avec lui, lui donner à boire… S'il hésita au début, il finit par rapprocher cela de son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et son don naturel lui permit, une heure plus tard, d'être parfaitement à l'aise pour galoper avec les autres. Il se sentait bien, et quand le cheval accélérait, c'était presque comme s'il volait !

Le soir, il avait pas mal de courbatures, surtout aux cuisses car il n'avait pas l'habitude, mais il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'un jour, il aurait un cheval rien qu'à lui.

Le quatrième jour il découvrit le VTT, sur la plaine toute proche, et fit la course avec les autres qui étaient là. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux, moins étranger, et commençait à vraiment se mêler aux autres enfants. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il se sentirait tellement différent au début. L'après-midi c'était lecture et il présenta son livre, un peu timide, et choisit cette fois une pièce de théâtre. Et le soir, il y eut une veillée « fantômes », avec des histoires à faire peur et des bruitages spéciaux. Complètement plongé dedans, Harry en oublia que c'était faux, voire même qu'il était un sorcier, et se sentait comme n'importe quel enfant de onze ans en vacances avec d'autres gamins.

Le lendemain il ne mit qu'un short de bain, car il avait choisi initiation à la voile le matin (et il adorait faire des nœuds, c'était définitif !) et ski nautique l'après-midi.

Le soir, il faisait souvent des parties de jeux de société avec Aymeric et d'autres, voire avec des animateurs. Dominos, Scrabble, Monopoly, jeu de l'oie, il s'amusait bien et se révélait rusé et malin quand il voulait vraiment gagner, mais pas mauvais perdant pour un sou.

Le samedi, tout le camp partit en balade en forêt, et un pique-nique géant fut organisé à midi. Harry remarqua plusieurs fois des plantes et champignons magiques, qui apparaissaient comme de la mauvaise herbe aux Moldus la plupart du temps – mais pas toujours. Avec prudence, il en ramassa certaines, qu'il pouvait faire sécher entre les pages d'un livre pour les ramener à la maison et les présenter à son père. Les petites fées des forêts murmuraient à son oreille mais il devait faire attention à ne pas trop se laisser distraire, et les jeux en plein air de l'après-midi le mirent hors d'haleine.  
Le soir, tout le monde s'écroula, complètement épuisé par la marche, le soleil et les jeux.

Le dimanche, il avait pris une initiation à la voile encore, ainsi que de la plongée mais sa myopie forte ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, malgré le masque, et cela ne lui plut pas autant que les autres sports car il ne pouvait pas garder ses lunettes. Cela dit, tous les animateurs insistèrent pour faire une photo du groupe des plongeurs tant qu'il y avait du soleil. Ils les développeraient le lendemain, pendant la journée spéléologie des gamins.

Le lendemain, donc, ils firent une halte dans une petite ville pour acheter des cartes postales et des enveloppes et faire développer les photos avant d'aller sur le site de spéléologie. A vrai dire, malgré les protections, les lampes de poche et les adultes, Harry ne se sentait pas très rassuré cela dit, un moniteur spécialisé les accompagnait, et il faisait des commentaires très intéressants sur les formations rocheuses, sur l'intérêt de telle pierre, sur le pourquoi du comment des grottes, de l'obscurité, du froid etc… tant et si bien que même si il n'appréciait guère d'être sous terre dans une grotte humide, Harry ne pouvait nier qu'il s'amusait bien et qu'il apprenait pas mal de choses intéressantes. La grotte était belle, et fascinante par endroits, et Harry ne verrait probablement jamais plus une grotte de la même manière qu'avant, où elles se résumaient souvent à des cavernes sombres et peu profondes. Il repéra même une petite cavité où se trouvait une jolie pierre grise légèrement brillante. Décidant qu'elle ferait un magnifique souvenir, il la fourra dans sa poche et suivit le moniteur qui crapahutait de tous les côtés en faisant attention à ce qu'aucun gamin ne tombe. Mine de rien, ça pouvait vite devenir dangereux et un accident ne survient jamais seul…  
Quand ils sortirent de la grotte, le soleil était très bas, et quand ils rentrèrent au camp, il faisait nuit, leurs bras leur faisaient mal et ils ne rêvaient que de s'asseoir autour du feu. Cette fois encore, une veillée musicale eut lieu et elle ne prit fin que quand des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.

Le lendemain, la pluie contraignit tout le monde à rester à l'intérieur. Un peu désœuvré, Harry s'appliqua à écrire une carte à son père et y glisser la photo prise avec les plongeurs, et une autre carte à Hermione.

_Papa, Remus, _

_Une petite lettre pour vous rassurer ! Je m'amuse bien ici, et j'ai découvert plein de sports dont je vous parlerais en rentrant. Les autres sont sympa, et y a plein d'ateliers pour découvrir des activités quand rien n'est programmé. _

_Je vous glisse une photo des courageux qui ont choisi de faire de la plongée y a deux animateurs – Eric et Mark- et mes deux camarades de dortoir, Aymeric et Eddy, en plus des autres que je connais moins._

_J'ai hâte de rentrer et je vous embrasse, _

_Harry._

Evidemment, il ne glissait aucune allusion au Monde Magique, au cas où, et il alla donner ses cartes à envoyer. Puis sans trop savoir quoi faire il décida d'aller dans le coin des ateliers musicaux et finalement, passa la matinée à apprendre à jouer de l'harmonica. Il alla au club de lecture l'après-midi et cette fois, il choisit un roman de mousquetaires. Comme il lisait vite, il était sûr de le finir assez rapidement.  
La pluie se calma en milieu d'après-midi, et finalement les enfants insistèrent pour faire du VTT en forêt. Cependant, il fit bientôt trop sombre et tout le monde rentra.

Eddy, le plus âgé du bungalow, leur proposa alors de jouer aux cartes, et c'est ce qu'ils firent toute la soirée.

La fin du séjour fila comme l'éclair. Harry continua l'atelier cuisine, l'harmonica, la voile, fit du ski nautique, de la plongée (mais en fait il barbotait plus qu'il ne plongeait) et refit avec bonheur du cheval, avec plus d'assurance que la première fois. Il y eut une veillée « contes et légendes » où Harry participa pour la première fois en racontant un des contes de Beedle le Barde que Remus lui avait souvent narré, tablant sur le fait que dans les contes, la magie c'est normal.

Et le dernier jour, tous se mirent en quatre pour la « Journée des parents », où Harry vit avec beaucoup de plaisir un Sirius et un Remus en jean et polo ou t-shirt décontracté venir le voir, et participer aux activités de la journée, comme deux parents normaux. Bon, ils reçurent pas mal de regards curieux –deux hommes ?!- mais se présentèrent comme le père et l'oncle d'Harry, et cela suffit à écarter les curieux.

Et tout le monde repartit le soir. Harry était un peu déçu de quitter ses nouveaux copains, mais ravi de revenir chez lui Eddy lui donna un jeu de cartes car il n'avait pas manqué de voir qu'Harry n'en avait pas et était plutôt doué quand il s'y mettait.  
Sirius et Remus étaient quant à eux surpris de voir qu'Harry avait bronzé, pris du muscle (un peu quand même) et de l'assurance. Il évoluait paisiblement parmi les moldus bien qu'étant toujours en retrait et il avait même appris un peu d'argot pour donner le change. Et le long du trajet (Remus conduisait une voiture louée pour l'occasion, étant le seul à avoir son permis voiture au cas où !) Harry leur raconta comment il s'était bien amusé. Il ne parla pas des petites disputes, des conflits qu'il y avait eu, ni forcément des parties de jeux où ils misaient des choses comme des gages ou des petits objets, mais cela faisait partie du lot des vacances. Et il demanda à Sirius un harmonica pour son anniversaire, arguant que c'était pour de la musique, que ça tenait dans la poche et ne nécessitait pas forcément de cours particuliers. Bref, Harry avait passé un très bon séjour, avait tout consigné dans un cahier moldu et il savait qu'il devrait faire un devoir dessus à la rentrée.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Une fois rentré à Mayfair's Circle, Harry se mit à faire ses devoirs de vacances pour avoir le plus de temps possible pour se reposer. Sirius l'aida pour son devoir de Potions et Remus l'aida en Histoire du Monde Magique. Thamy lui en avait voulu de l'abandonner pendant deux semaines mais elle ne lui fit pas la tête bien longtemps. Kai, l'elfe qui faisait le plus souvent la cuisine, fut surpris quand Harry proposa de l'aider à faire le dessert mais accepta avec joie.

Bref, tout le monde s'amusait bien … sauf Sirius. Sirius étudiait énormément en plus de son travail pour le concours de Pharmacomagie. Il avait validé deux années de Médicomagie et il devait maintenant passer le concours spécifique, pour une année d'études spécialisée, et ensuite il pourrait exercer son nouveau métier à Mayfair's Circle ou ailleurs. Harry le laissait tranquille, sachant bien à quel point il était difficile de se concentrer quand d'autres personnes chahutaient, et du coup passait la plupart de son temps avec Remus, qui ne donnait pas cours pendant l'été. Pour Harry, Remus était presque un deuxième père, différent de Sirius mais tout aussi affectueux. Certes, quand c'était la pleine Lune, il se changeait en une bête hurlante et sanguinaire, mais sinon, il était doux, intelligent, malicieux et tendre. Contrairement à Sirius qui cherchait encore à le préserver de tout ce qui pourrait avoir trait à l'Angleterre Magique, Remus lui en parlait, doucement, parfois à demi-mots, pour le préparer à leur retour un jour là-bas. Il lui parlait de l'organisation politique, des vieilles familles, des Sangs-Purs… Mais il lui parlait aussi d'autres sujets comme le Vol, les créatures magiques. Et maintenant qu'il avait découvert certains jeux moldus, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se lancent dans une partie déchaînée de cartes ou de Scrabble tous les deux pendant que Sirius travaillait comme un fou.

Pour son anniversaire cependant, Sirius n'avait pas dérogé à la règle et avait préparé un délicieux petit-déjeuner pour son fils. Tous les trois s'étaient ensuite baladés à Mayfair's Circle où de nombreux habitants souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Harry, un peu vers l'étang où il avait trouvé Thamy, et au retour, un gâteau et des rafraîchissements les attendaient, préparés par les Elfes. Quelques cadeaux l'attendaient, et il en fut heureux.  
Pour ses douze ans, Harry reçut donc l'harmonica tant demandé de la part de Remus (« un harmonica purement moldu, garanti sans sortilèges ! »), un nécessaire à balai volant tout neuf et un sac besace en cuir de la part de son père (« pour trimballer tout ton matériel de cours mais aussi tes affaires ici, et tu peux le personnaliser avec un sort », qui avait un sortilège de Poids Plume intégré), un livre de contes en grec et en anglais d'Emile (« comme ça tu vas enfin apprendre ma langue ! ») et un nécessaire d'entretien pour sa baguette de la part d'Andréas. Les petits Anderson lui avaient envoyé un assortiment de bonbons et de patacitrouilles, Sarah lui avait envoyé une boîte de petits gâteaux moldus (« je les ai faits pendant mon séjour tu verras ils sont trop bons ! »), Jenny lui avait offert un marque-page animé de bonne qualité et Gwenn, un manuel pour apprendre les runes. Une lettre d'Hermione était arrivée la veille et il l'avait gardée pour ne la lire qu'aujourd'hui.

_Cher Harry, _

_Ta carte était trop mignonne ! Je t'envie, tu as dû bien t'amuser ! Moi j'ai été en colonie de vacances quand j'étais plus jeune, mais je n'en garde pas un souvenir terrible.  
Avec mes parents nous sommes en France jusqu'à la fin du mois d'Août, pour visiter les châteaux et certaines villes. Mon français est passable mais ça suffit pour communiquer. Je serai peut-être bilingue en rentrant !  
As-tu déjà fait tes devoirs ? Moi oui, et j'ai pris un peu d'avance. Quitte à passer une année un peu solitaire encore (Neville est gentil mais beaucoup trop maladroit !) autant en profiter pour rattraper les points que perdent mes camarades… Encore félicitation pour la victoire de ta « Maison » !  
Est-ce que tu connais Gilderoy Lockhart ? C'est notre nouveau professeur de DCFM. On a tous ses livres à étudier pour la rentrée._

_J'espère qu'on pourra se rencontrer un jour. Peut-être l'été prochain ? Je vais voir avec mes parents s'ils veulent bien venir en Amérique ! _

_En tout cas, merci pour tout et amuse toi bien, _

_Hermione._

C'était un merveilleux anniversaire.

Il avait reçu le lendemain ses résultats à l'Evaluation Annuelle. Il était certain que l'école faisait exprès de l'envoyer le lendemain de son anniversaire. Comme pour celle de Décembre, ce fut Remus qui l'ouvrit et rassura Harry. Cette fois, il avait un O en Potions, Sortilèges, Magie Blanche et Botanique, et un E en Histoire du Monde Magique, Métamorphose et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Complètement ravi d'échapper au rattrapage, il courut l'annoncer à Sirius qui le félicita chaudement avant de retourner à ses révisions.

Il discutait souvent avec Emile et envoyait tantôt sa chouette vers Andréas, tantôt vers Sarah. Il ne pouvait pas trop la monopoliser non plus. Il avait décidé de sortir au moins une fois par jour avec Thamy marcher à travers le domaine de Havregris, et souvent il en profitait pour jouer de l'harmonica. Plusieurs fois ils allèrent manger chez les Anderson, sans Sirius la plupart du temps. Mais les autres adultes comprenaient.

Pendant une semaine, Sirius dût quitter la maison pour aller passer son concours près de San Francisco. Harry était tout chamboulé de ne pas avoir son père à la maison, et les Elfes firent de leur mieux pour le lui faire oublier. Mais quand Sirius revint, avec l'air un peu épuisé mais un grand sourire, annonçant qu'il avait réussi, ce fut la fête à la maison.

Déjà, Sirius était content car il ferait autre chose que des potions toute la journée. En plus, il fallait atteindre le troisième grade de potionniste pour être Pharmacomage et celui-ci lui permettrait de faire légalement de la Potion Tue-Loup pour Remus, et de la fournir aux loups-garous vivant aux alentours (il y en avait quelques uns). Et puis, cela lui assurait un meilleur salaire aussi et donc un peu plus de confort, avec un peu plus de 240 gallions par mois*. Ca, ajouté au salaire de Remus (175 gallions), voilà qui leur assurait un train de vie plutôt agréable, suffisant pour entretenir le domaine en plus de s'offrir de petits plaisirs sympathiques et mettre de côté à Gringott's après avoir payé les taxes à la Congrégation.  
Tous les trois devaient d'ailleurs se rendre à la Congrégation le lendemain pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de Pharmacomagie.

**oOo oOo oOo**

\- Les établissements Aesclapio et Panacy de San Francisco et New York sont heureux d'accueillir pour une année de formation spéciale la promotion 1992 de pharmacomages américains ! Allwood Abigaïl ! Awlus Garen ! Becker Sullivan ! Bazok Andy ! Black Sirius ! …

Quand il entendit son nom, Sirius s'avança sur l'estrade jusqu'au représentant du Comité de Santé Publique qui lui sourit, lui serra la main et d'un coup de baguette magique, fit apparaître le nouveau symbole de sa profession de Sirius : une broche en forme de caducée, qui se fixa magiquement à la robe de l'adulte. Sirius le remercia, se tourna vers la foule pour voir le regard émerveillé et fier de son fils _Mon petit bonhomme…_ et le regard ému et fier de son meilleur ami, Remus, _Seulement meilleur ami ? Il vit chez nous depuis…Depuis …_ Coupant court à cette réflexion, il se plaça avec les autres de sa promotion. C'était une petite promotion de quarante sorciers et sorcières (et vu la taille de la communauté magique américaine, c'était vraiment peu) qui iraient en stage soit à Aesclapio soit à Panacy. Lui-même avait choisi Panacy pour ne pas avoir à quitter Havregris et se contenter de transplaner matin et soir. Il patienta jusqu'à la fin de la présentation et tout le monde se dispersa pour profiter du buffet mis en place pour l'occasion. Harry et Remus le rejoignirent et ils discutèrent un moment, quand soudain Sirius repéra une silhouette familière dans la foule.

Ses sens en alerte, vieux réflexe de l'Auror d'Elite qu'il avait été, il préparait déjà un sortilège informulé quand Remus lui fit un discret signe de se détendre. La silhouette sombre s'approchait doucement et Harry fronça les sourcils devant la tension autour d'eux.

Et soudain,_ il_ fut là.

\- Eh bien Black, on dirait que tu sais finalement quoi faire de tes dix doigts ! Dommage que tu doives être en exil pour ça…  
\- Moi au moins je vis la tête haute, Snivellus ! Tu ne peux pas en dire autant !

Les deux adultes se regardaient en chien de faïence. Harry n'avait jamais vu son père sous ce jour-là: il était tendu, et tout son corps criait au danger. L'autre, en face, lui était inconnu. Grand, brun, le nez un peu proéminent, il se dégageait de lui une odeur d'herbes mouillées et de fumée de potions. Habillé d'une robe noire, il semblait prendre tout l'espace, comme s'il grandissait sous son regard. Le regard onyx de nouveau venu se posa un instant sur Harry et un rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Voici donc le petit Potter…  
\- Comme tu peux le voir, voici Harry Potter-_Black_. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu fais ici avant que je ne te force à dégager !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit … _protégé_. Disons que certaines personnes ont été surprises de voir ton nom dans le Quotidien des Potions et que j'ai été envoyé en_ reconnaissance_.

Il y avait quelque chose de sous-entendu dans cette conversation mais Harry ne savait pas quoi. Cela dit, il vit son père faire un léger signe de tête au nouveau venu qui ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de repartir dans un tourbillon de robes noires comme il était venu. Harry se tourna vers son père.

\- Qui était-ce ?  
\- Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Entre autre choses.  
\- Mais … pourquoi est-il ici ? Et je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas ?  
\- C'est compliqué Harry … Nous jouons un jeu dangereux, mais il n'était pas là pour te faire du mal. Bon. Allons visiter un peu les lieux !

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus, il y avait clairement un souci quelque part.  
Severus Rogue était connu de presque toute l'Angleterre Magique pour être le pire tyran professeur de Poudlard de la décennie. Mais d'autres savaient qu'il était aussi un Mangemort. Et un petit nombre, un espion. Sirius et Remus savaient pour ce dernier rôle car depuis qu'ils étaient aux Etats-Unis Magiques, Albus les avait un peu contactés par le biais de Severus. Après tout, un Maître des Potions qui correspond avec un potionniste semble plutôt normal. Il y avait eu des disputes, des engueulades, et seuls les milliers de kilomètres entre eux les avaient empêchés de s'entretuer, mais finalement, Severus et Sirius avaient réussi à faire un compromis et s'en tenir à une façade de haine et à une neutralité polie derrière. De toute façon, il avait bien fallu Sirius: ne connaissait pas la recette de la potion Tue-Loup et Severus ne la lui aurait pas donnée sans être certain qu'il ne tuerait personne avec…

Ils visitèrent le siège de la Congrégation, et Harry nota avec soin ce qu'il voyait. Ils firent même un petit coucou aux Anderson dans leurs différents bureaux et Harry posa plein de questions. Remus en profita pour se renseigner un peu sur deux ou trois points scolaires auprès du Comité d'Education Magique, et finalement, ils ne quittèrent le siège de la Congrégation qu'en début d'après-midi, transplanant à l'entrée d'Havregris.

A peine Sirius eut-il déposé sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise qu'un hibou entra dans sa chambre, le faisant sursauter. L'oiseau était noir et le regardait d'un air moqueur, si bien qu'il n'eut aucun doute sur l'expéditeur du message que lui présentait le hibou.

_Black, _

_Comme convenu, je t'envoie ci-joint la recette de la potion Tue-Loup, encodée selon la formule habituelle des messages de l'Ordre de niveau 2.  
Je suis venu vous rencontrer afin que le Directeur puisse voir par mon souvenir que vous êtes bien en vie et en bonne santé. _

_Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prêter l'oreille aux rumeurs mais retiens ceci : Cornélius Fudge cherche par tous les moyens de vous discréditer, toi, Lupin et Potter. Les Gobelins lui ont refusé l'examen de vos coffres et de vos historiques de compte, et Dumbledore refuse de dévoiler le lieu d'études de Potter.  
Il rappelle cependant autant de fois que nécessaire que tout sorcier a le droit de consulter les Registres du Ministère où se trouvent tous les changements de situation d'une personne._

_Il pourrait être intéressant que vous apparaissiez quelque part, avec des sorciers renommés, pour commencer à amasser des preuves solides de votre vie._

_Je continuerais de jeter un œil sur les élèves dont nous avons déjà parlé. _

_Evite de mourir, toi et ta petite famille._

_S. _

Il avait joint comme promis la recette et Sirius se dépêcha de la déchiffrer correctement. Il allait réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire avant la rentrée, pour rappeler l'existence d'Harry, sans trop en faire.

Il savait que Fudge n'avait jamais levé le décret concernant son pseudo crime d'enlèvement, et ce malgré toutes les preuves apportées par les représentants de la Congrégation quand le sujet revenait sur le tapis. C'était comme si Fudge voulait absolument qu'il aille en prison…. Non, se reprit Sirius. Ce n'était pas Fudge, mais très probablement une manœuvre de ce sale rat, vu qu'il travaillait au Ministère. Sale fourbe.

Il entendit le rire d'Harry, venant du salon, et il brûla la missive du Maître des Potions, ne gardant que la recette. Il flatta l'oiseau qui repartit sans rien demander, et retourna voir son fils. Après tout c'était l'été.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Il restait encore deux semaines et demi avant la rentrée. Sirius et Harry avait fait les courses de rentrée à la Galerie Marchande de Mayfair's Circle, et Harry avait donc déjà fait son choix d'options pour l'année suivante. Profitant du temps passé ensemble, les deux britanniques allèrent acheter une glace en cornet et se baladèrent sur les chemins autour de Mayfair's Circle, protégés des Moldus qui pourraient apparaître et les voir en robes de sorcier. Ils discutaient tranquillement, Sirius ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils de temps en temps, quand ils entendirent un petit cri plus loin, près d'un pont en pierre. Inquiets, les deux bruns se précipitèrent vers l'endroit et virent un homme aux cheveux blonds qui était visiblement blessé, et une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années, blonde elle aussi, qui ne paniquait pas mais le regardait avec appréhension.

\- Hé ! Vous ! Tout va bien ?

Le cri de Sirius les fit sursauter. Arrivant rapidement à la hauteur des deux inconnus, Sirius vit que l'adulte n'était pas assis par choix mais parce que sa jambe formait un angle bizarre, et que du sang tâchait la jambe de son pantalon. La petite, elle, ne le quittait pas des yeux mais n'avait pas de baguette, et avait sorti des potions mais visiblement ne savait pas quoi faire. L'adulte sourit aux deux nouveaux venus.

\- Oh bonjour ! Nous étions en train de regarder la rivière depuis le pont, et je suis malheureusement tombé. Vous pourriez m'aider ? Ma fille n'est pas douée en potions et il me faudrait une Revigorante.  
\- Il vous faut des soins surtout…. Bonhomme, aide moi.

Harry aida Sirius à installer l'homme plus confortablement et Sirius découpa d'un sortilège le tissu ensanglanté. Il grimaça et commença à lancer un sort de diagnostic. Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de Médicomagie mais pouvait donner les premiers soins. Marmonnant, il incanta deux sortilèges pour engourdir la jambe et un autre pour se donner un peu plus de force et demanda à Harry d'immobiliser l'homme blessé. Puis d'un coup précis, il remit la jambe dans sa position normale, faisant crier le blessé mais au moins c'était fait. Il fouilla ensuite dans le sac de la gamine et tendit à l'adulte une fiole de potion anti-douleur et une autre de potion revigorante. Puis il agita encore sa baguette et fit cicatriser la blessure.

\- Désolé si ça fait mal. Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital pour faire correctement soigner ça vous savez !  
\- Nous cherchions des Nichpierre. Si je dois rentrer à Ste Mangouste, tout notre voyage aura été fait pour rien…  
\- Ste Mangouste ? Oh ! Non, pas de Portoloin international ou de Transplanage international avec une jambe dans cet état. Où logez-vous ?  
\- Nous faisons du camping, avec ma Luna. Mais là, je pense qu'il faudra mettre fin au voyage …  
\- C'est pas grave Papa, nous reviendrons l'an prochain !  
\- Bon … Ecoutez je vous suis déjà redevable mais est-ce que vous voudriez bien nous aider encore un peu ?  
\- bien sûr … Harry ! Tu vas ramener Luna à Havregris le temps que j'emmène son père à Panacy. Il est encore tôt, nous rentrerons probablement en milieu d'après-midi, d'accord ?  
\- Pas de soucis. Tu viens euh Luna ?  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a des Nargoles chez vous ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas…  
\- Très bien alors je te suis !

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient des Nargoles, mais bon. Il aida la blondinette à rassembler ses affaires et après avoir brièvement parlé avec son père, il se dirigea vers Havregris avec la jeune fille. Un pop retentit derrière eux, indiquant que Sirius avait effectué un transplanage d'escorte avec le père de la jeune fille.

Après avoir marché une bonne demi-heure, ils arrivèrent devant le domaine. La fillette sortit une étrange paire de lunettes très colorées et d'une forme très bizarre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et Harry la laissa faire, pas trop sûr de savoir comment réagir, et finalement, elle sourit et fit un pas pour entrer sur le domaine lui-même.

\- C'est joli ici, et il n'y a ni Nargoles, ni Joncheruine à l'horizon.  
\- Tant mieux Luna …. Euh Luna comment ?  
\- Lovegood. Luna Melidea Lovegood. J'entre à Poudlard cette année. Et toi ?  
\- Je suis Harry Black. Je suis dans une école de sorcellerie ici, en Amérique.  
\- On pourra s'écrire alors !

Sans poursuivre la discussion, Luna sourit et regarda vers un beau parterre de fleurs bien entretenu plus loin, et s'y dirigea, tranquillement.  
Harry n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle.

Vivement que son père revienne.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Les Lovegood étaient restés deux jours, le temps pour le père, Xénophilius, de se remettre. Harry et Luna s'entendaient bien, même s'il trouvait la jeune fille un peu étrange, mais elle avait le don de dire des choses …. Eh bien, fascinantes. Cela dit, il allait faire des recherches pour voir si les Nargoles, les Joncheruines et les Nichpierres existaient, mais il lui semblait que non… Sirius semblait assez content d'avoir de la compagnie même atypique, et Xénophilius avait aussi une manière assez spéciale de parler.

Néanmoins, toute la maisonnée fut soulagée de voir partir ces deux hurluberlus.

La fin de l'été fila encore comme le vent, et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de retourner à Salem. Sirius ne pouvant l'accompagner (il avait sa propre rentrée), c'est Remus qui l'accompagna jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Harry lui fit un câlin, miniaturisa ses bagages et réajusta sa robe d'école avant de se tourner vers les chariots qui l'attendaient. Une nouvelle année pouvait commencer, il était fin prêt.

* * *

_Et voilà, l'été 1992 est terminé ! Et il a rencontré Luna ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! _  
_Laissez moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_A la prochaine ! Djehra ~_


	10. VII Partie 1 : Deuxième année à Salem

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance !

Je remercie **scpotter**, **luffynette**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Laillo** **Nera Lupa** **Julia13verseau**, **Karozthor the Necromagus**, **Adenoide**,** Amatsuki Lon**,** Lilireyna** et **Brigitte26 **qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Deuxième année à Salem (partie 1)

* * *

Pas de voyage émerveillé pour cette fois, mais Harry était tout de même enchanté d'être revenu. Les Première Année allaient arriver dans une heure, ce qui lui laissait parfaitement le temps d'aller déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant un « Deuxième Année » sur la plaque au-dessus de la porte du dortoir et sourit. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en voyant qu'il était le dernier à rentrer.

\- Emile ! Andréas !  
\- Harry !

Les trois garçons se firent une accolade pleine de rires et il sortit ses bagages miniaturisés de sa poche pour les poser au pied de son lit. Il changea ses livres de place sur l'étagère, mettant ceux de Première Année sur un rayon plus bas, et ceux de cette année à portée de main. Il fit sortir Thamy qui siffla discrètement pour les deux autres occupants et se lova sur l'oreiller de son Parleur.

\- Vous avez pris quoi comme options, vous ?  
\- Moi j'ai pris Magie Rouge et Arithmancie.  
\- Oh super, comme moi !  
\- Moi je vous verrais en Arithmancie alors… et j'ai pris Arts de Rituels aussi.  
\- On ne va pas s'ennuyer !  
\- Parce qu'on s'ennuyait l'an dernier ?

Les trois rigolèrent un moment avant de se décider à quitter leurs dortoirs. Un Septième année les appela alors qu'ils allaient sortir de leur Case pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal.

\- Hé Beckett, Black, Aloupi, venez par ici !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Wood ?  
\- Elsa Bewhy se charge de prévenir les filles. Puisque vous êtes en deuxième année, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a quelques petits changements. Le plus important : vous allez devoir insuffler de la magie au bateau pour avancer, sauf si c'est la nuit, la magie de l'Institut reprendra ses droits. C'est pour vous apprendre à faire de la magie « passive » mais vous serez super fatigués au début. Ensuite, comme l'an dernier vous allez devoir bosser le samedi pour les décomptes du mois, avec les Cinquième année, mais vous inquiétez pas puisque vous les connaissez. Enfin ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez l'étoile sur votre blason mais pas sur celui des Nouveaux : c'est parce que vous faites partie de ceux qui ont gagné les InCa l'an dernier, eux doivent partir de zéro.  
\- Ok … et c'est comme ça chaque année ?  
\- Oui chaque année certaines petites choses changent, mais à la fin, vous serez des sorciers exceptionnels. Bon, je vous laisse j'attends les Troisième Année pour leur parler et je filerais manger !

Les trois garçons étaient pensifs, mais sortirent de leur Case et grimpèrent dans le bateau qui devait les amener au quai de la bâtisse coloniale, qui, ils pouvaient le voir, avait revêtu ses atours les plus mystérieux pour l'accueil des élèves de cette année.

\- Alors on fait comment ?  
\- J'sais pas… J'ai jamais eu à insuffler de la Magie moi.  
\- Moi si, dans les Runes, pour les faire réagir, mais…  
\- Essaye, et si ça fonctionne, tu nous montreras comment ça marche demain, d'accord ?  
-Je vais voir...

Emile posa sa main sur le bois autour de lui et imagina sa magie s'accumuler dans sa main, se glisser sous ses doigts et…  
Le bateau glissa doucement vers le quai, fendant l'eau autour d'eux. Emile sourit et se demanda comment faire pour faire ça automatiquement à l'avenir. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très difficile et ils y arriveraient vite.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et sourirent, l'air un peu nostalgique déjà, en voyant la configuration. Sarah était déjà là, et ils s'assirent à la table des Legba près d'elle, laissant un peu de place au bout pour les futurs nouveaux. Gwenn et Jenny les rejoignirent peu après, revenant des toilettes des filles.

\- Donc vous aussi vous avez trouvé comment faire avancer le bateau ?  
\- Emile a trouvé, il nous montrera ! Vous avez pris quoi comme options ?  
\- J'ai Art de Rituel et Transes, Jenny a pris Transes et Arithmancie, et Sarah a pris Magie Rouge et Rituels.  
\- Super ! J'ai pensé à un truc.  
\- Olà, Andréas a une idée sérieuse !  
\- Pff tu es juste jaloux que je sois un Décideur et pas toi ! Bref ! Les InCa ne commencent qu'en janvier hein ?  
\- Oui mais il faut quand même bien travailler pour nos décomptes mensuels et l'évaluation de Décembre…  
\- Oui c'est vrai. Cela dit comme on ne prend pas les mêmes options à chaque fois, ce serait cool si on pouvait essayer de bloquer deux heures pour étudier un cours qu'on a pas eu mais qui nous intéresserait. Par exemple, je sais qu'Harry regrette de pas avoir eu Runes. Moi j'aimerais bien jeter un œil à vos notes de Magie Blanche etc…  
\- On pourra pas refaire vraiment les cours cela dit, on n'aura pas le temps.  
\- Non mais pendant ces deux heures là on essayerait d'être disponible pour les questions des autres ! Ce serait cool non ?

La Directrice frappa dans ses mains, annonçant l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves, et tout le monde se tut. Emile et Jenny firent un signe de tête positif à Andréas, puis Harry, puis Sarah et Gwenn.  
Et la Répartition commença.

Il y eut quatre nouveaux Legba à leur table, et aucun garçon. Quand tout le monde fut réparti, la Directrice se leva et comme c'était de coutume, fit son discours de début d'année après avoir lancé un Sonorus.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, à vous qui nous rejoignez, et je renouvelle mon bonheur à la vue des anciens qui sont toujours là. Ici à l'Institut Salem nous formons des sorciers au potentiel exceptionnel, et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour développer ce potentiel. Mais rien n'est possible sans vos efforts à tous, tout le temps, et ce soir encore, j'encourage chaque élève présent à donner le meilleur de lui-même dans la mesure de ses capacités. Ce soir, nous célébrons les Tambours d'Assotar, et le renouveau de la vie au sein du monde et de la Magie. Mangez, buvez, rêvez, demain votre année commencera. **Akpé na mawu, akpé na mami wata** !

Emile, Gwenn et Harry échangèrent un regard en sentant une nouvelle onde magique parcourir la salle. Ils avaient reconnu le nom de Mami Wata, qu'ils avaient rencontré pendant leur Evaluation annuelle de l'an dernier, mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Etait-ce une demande ? Un appel ? Une incantation ? Cette fois, ils se promirent de faire des recherches sérieuses à ce sujet. En attendant, ils commencèrent joyeusement à manger. Sarah fit un sourire aux nouvelles et commença à discuter un peu avec elle, et Andréas aussi. Harry, lui, était occupé à ne pas rigoler aux commentaires que faisait Thamy, enroulée autour de son bras.

**\- Des légumes, toujours des légumes. Et de la viande morte. Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, humains ! Et tout ce bruit ! Ne pouvez-vous pas manger en silence ? Oh, un nouveau serpent… espérons qu'il soit intelligent, lui. **

En effet, Harry n'était pas le seul élève à avoir un serpent avec lui, il y en avait un peu plus de vingt autres. Mais Thamy avait décrété que la plupart d'entre eux était à peine plus évolué que des lézards morts, et n'en fréquentait que quelques-uns.

**\- Il y a une drôle d'odeur dans l'air. Peut-être des souris en sous-sol. Harry, quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi, laisse-moi descendre. Je reviendrai ce soir. **

Harry retint un éclat de rire et se baissa, libérant le serpent qui ondula rapidement. Il ignorait comment elle faisait, mais Thamy parvenait toujours à revenir à la Case, même sans pouvoir prendre le bateau. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander.

En attendant, il était temps de quitter la table et d'aller se coucher. Demain, les cours reprendraient…

**oOo oOo oOo**

Son emploi du temps n'avait pas changé, pas vraiment, sauf les options. Harry avait donc commencé sa journée par Sortilèges avec les Erzulie. Le cours était passionnant, et le professeur était très intéressant, donc tout se passa à merveille.

En Histoire du Monde Magique, il s'appliqua particulièrement. Prenant des notes consciencieuses, il essayait d'écouter et de comprendre tout ce que racontait le professeur. L'année précédente ils avaient vu la période préhistorique jusqu'à l'invention de l'écriture. Cette année, ils devaient faire l'Antiquité magique, ce qui l'intéressait déjà plus.

La nouveauté, c'était le cours d'Arithmancie qu'il avait de 12 à 13h. Il s'était documenté, il avait commencé son livre, et il suivit Jenny, Emile et Andréas en souriant jusqu'à la salle de cours.

Le professeur Ngammu était déjà là et il les fit entrer, en souriant. Le tableau était couvert de chiffres, de symboles et de lignes, et il y avait des parchemins récapitulatifs de formules fixés sur toutes les tables. Un peu impressionnés, Emile et Harry s'assirent au deuxième rang et sortirent leurs affaires. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, le professeur commença à parler, d'une voix très grave et un peu abîmée.

\- L'arithmancie est un domaine vaste. C'est l'étude du monde par les chiffres. Parfois, on l'appelle mathémagie, mais c'est une fausse appellation, car l'arithmancie est plus qu'un assortiment de formules qui expliquent la gravité, les distances ou qui théorisent les rapports humains… L'arithmancie permet de prédire les évolutions à court et à long terme, calculer les effets des sortilèges charmes et malédictions, déchiffrer les arcanes du futur par les nombres. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler de la Divination, car nous n'allons jamais chercher à prédire, mais seulement à comprendre. Enfin, il faut savoir que c'est très difficile au début, mais que je serai toujours là pour vous aider, nous ferons des exercices basiques et, une fois par mois, un cours entier sur un chiffre et ses applications magiques. Ouvrez Numérologie et Grammaire, à la page 5.

Harry ouvrit son livre. Quand il avait essayé, seul, tout lui avait paru incompréhensible. Remus l'avait beaucoup aidé et il comprenait donc un peu mieux que d'autres comment tout cela fonctionnait. Le professeur leur expliqua soigneusement qu'ils allaient voir des calculs basiques. Le but était qu'ils apprennent à mettre le monde en chiffres avant de s'en servir, et le plus simple était encore l'étude des phrases.

\- Pour commencer nous allons étudier trois phrases. Ecrivez sur un parchemin « Je suis… » avec votre nom et prénom, puis « J'étudie la Magie à l'Institut Salem » et « _Nihil novu sub sole_ ». Ensuite, essayez d'appliquer les conseils du livre. Je serais là si vous avez des questions.

Et Harry commença à essayer de convertir ses phrases en chiffres, et les chiffres en calcul, et le résultat devait résumer la phrase de façon intelligible. La phrase avec son nom et son prénom était facile, mais celle en latin lui semblait complètement impossible à transformer. Après plusieurs minutes à s'arracher les cheveux dessus, il fit signe au professeur, et vit du coin de l'œil Emile écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Pour la phrase en latin, Professeur, c'est juste une phrase ou un proverbe ?  
\- C'est une métaphore. Mais très courante.  
\- Alors on doit utiliser les chiffres sur la version latine, ou sur la version traduite ? Ça change quelque chose ?

Eydho Ngammu sourit. Cette année, la classe promettait d'être intéressante, puis qu'il n'avait fallu que trente-huit minutes pour qu'enfin une vraie question soit posée. Il répondit tranquillement au jeune Black et continua à surveiller les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure de déjeuner.

**oOo oOo oOo**

A la fin de la première semaine, Harry avait envoyé plusieurs lettres. Une à son père évidemment, une à Hermione pour lui raconter sa rentrée, et il avait un peu hésité puis finalement s'était décidé à en écrire une à Luna Lovegood, la fille étrange qu'il avait rencontré quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Chère Luna, _

_Peut-être te souviens-tu de moi ? C'est Harry, mon père et moi avons aidé ton père et toi lors de tes vacances aux Etats-Unis.  
Tu m'avais dit que tu allais entrer à Poudlard. Comment était ta rentrée ? Quelle est ta Maison ?_

_Je connais un peu l'école parce que je corresponds avec une autre élève, Hermione Granger. D'ailleurs, elle est à Gryffondor, mais je suis sûr que si tu as des soucis, elle sera contente de t'aider. Arriver dans un nouvel endroit peut être un peu effrayant. _

_Utilise la chouette pour me répondre, elle a l'habitude.  
Je te souhaite le meilleur,_

_Harry B._

Il n'avait pas trop su quoi dire, et a priori, ça lui semblait bien. Andréas s'était gentiment moqué de lui en disant qu'il envoyait des lettres d'amour à toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait, mais Harry n'en avait pas pris ombrage. C'est juste qu'il voulait lui aussi avoir des contacts en Angleterre, même si c'était pour des petites choses.

Et puis Luna était drôle, tellement elle était étrange.

Une fois la chouette envolée, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les groupes de travail n'étaient pas encore reformés et il voulait profiter de ce temps libre pour se reposer. La deuxième année s'annonçait aussi difficile à commencer que la première, surtout en cours d'Arithmancie. Le professeur de Magie Rouge ne leur avait pour l'instant rien fait faire de particulier si ce n'est un cours récapitulatif sur la nature de la Magie, et un questionnaire bizarre avec plein de questions étranges comme « Quelle couleur associez-vous à la tristesse ? », « Que vous inspire une cabane dans les arbres ? » ou encore « Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, êtes-vous souvent jaloux ? ». Il n'avait pas compris l'utilité de ces questions mais il le découvrirait certainement bientôt, du moins il espérait. Enlevant ses chaussures, il s'allongea plus confortablement sur son lit et prit un livre pour se détendre un peu.

Quand il descendit pour manger en début d'après-midi, il vit qu'Andréas et Jenny étaient en train de travailler sur quelque chose parmi d'autres Legba dans une des salles de travail. Après avoir grignoté quelque chose, Harry sortit terminer son livre dans l'herbe. Il était toujours aussi émerveillé par le fait qu'il n'y avait ni hiver glacial ni automne boueux à Salem, il faisait toujours chaud ou au pire, juste bon. Evidemment si dehors il faisait exceptionnellement froid, la température du domaine chuterait aussi mais jamais autant qu'ailleurs. Seul le cycle de la journée, plus ou moins long, indiquait la saison, ou la fréquence de la pluie.  
Mais là, début Septembre, il pouvait parfaitement flâner dehors –enfin, aux alentours visibles de sa Case, sans veste ni cape. Il était en train de finir un livre moldu qu'il avait acheté avec Remus à New York en allant visiter Panacy, l'hôpital est-américain où son père était en stage. La visite de la ville avait été un peu éprouvante pour Harry mais ils avaient acheté quelques romans et il en était très content. Se replongeant dans sa lecture de L'île au trésor, il ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'au moment où il réalisa qu'il avait du mal à lire car il faisait trop sombre. Il marqua sa page (presque la fin du livre), et rentra précipitamment pour avoir le temps de déposer son livre avant d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Puisqu'il avait déjeuné à Legba, il devrait dîner dans la grande bâtisse coloniale. Il se glissa dans le bateau, fut rejoint par Emile, Andréas et Jenny, et ils allèrent manger tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien.

Quand Harry revint dans sa chambre, la chouette qu'il avait envoyée à Luna était perchée à sa fenêtre, impatiente de délivrer sa lettre. Surpris, il la prit, ferma la fenêtre et après avoir dit bonne nuit aux autres, ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et lut la lettre.

_Bonjour Harry._

_Merci pour ta lettre. Je suis à Serdaigle.  
Mais je n'ai pas peur de Poudlard, il n'y a presque pas de Nargoles et j'ai cru voir un nid de Kalmypouss. Et le ciel de la Grande Salle est presque aussi beau qu'un vrai. _

_Merci encore pour cet été. D'ailleurs pour te remercier, voici un exemplaire spécial du journal de papa, le Chicaneur, sur les créatures fantastiques d'Amérique ! _

_Tu es très gentil, et je verrai si j'ai un souci. Et toi, ta rentrée ? Ta lettre sentait bon comme l'été, je pense que tout va bien. _

_A bientôt, _

_Luna L._

Harry sourit. Il avait cherché : les Nargoles n'existaient pas les Kalmypouss probablement pas non plus, mais c'était drôle. Elle voyait les choses sous un angle étrange, mais c'était bien. Il lui répondrait demain. Et, s'apercevant de l'heure, il reporta sa lecture du Chicaneur au lendemain aussi, parce qu'il avait déjà beaucoup lu aujourd'hui et qu'il se faisait tard, même pour un samedi.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le jeudi suivant, Harry se rendit en cours de Magie Rouge avec Emile et Sarah.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Aujourd'hui, après avoir fait quelques révisions et testé votre résonance avec la Magie Rouge – car oui, c'était le but de mon questionnaire – nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet. La Magie Rouge est une Magie qui se base traditionnellement sur les sentiments. Beaucoup pensent que c'est une magie basée sur le sang, qui est rouge, mais le sang n'est qu'un moyen de la renforcer, et une magie basée sur le sang est une magie Noire.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a des rituels spécifiques comme en magie Blanche ?  
\- Certains, mais pas beaucoup. Ici les bougies ne sont pas utilisées pour ce qu'elles signifient dans l'absolu, mais pour ce que leur couleur ou leur odeur fait ressurgir en vous. Mais ça peut être un objet, un parfum, une rune, tant que vous l'associez à un sentiment. Il y a quelques formules à apprendre, certaines pour focaliser la force de votre sentiment vers le sort, d'autres pour le sort lui-même. Mais sachez une chose, la plus importante : plus un sentiment est fort et plus la Magie est puissante, et plus vous utilisez un sentiment plus il grandit et s'impose. C'est pourquoi le maître mot de la Magie Rouge est l'équilibre.

Harry pouvait comprendre. Par exemple, si il n'utilisait qu'une magie basée sur la tristesse, alors il baignerait dedans, et ne pourrait plus faire des choses lucides. Pareil pour la colère. Et aussi pour la gentillesse. Il savait qu'être tout le temps gentil rendait moins méfiant. Harry n'était pas d'un naturel méfiant, mais Sirius et lui avaient parlé de nombreuses heures sur ce que son père appelait « l'étiquette du monde Magique ». Black ou Potter, il était un Sang pur. Il deviendrait chef de famille, et devrait apprendre à se faire respecter. C'était toujours une question d'équilibre entre lui et ce que les autres devaient voir, entre ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il disait, entre ce qu'il ressentait et entre ce qu'il déclarait. Salem était un excellent terrain d'apprentissage, car ici, Harry n'affichait aucune de ses convictions, se concentrant pour réussir. Mais ne pas faire de remarques quand il était outré par un fait ou par une attitude était difficile. Une nouvelle question d'équilibre. Il hocha donc la tête et continua à écouter le professeur.

\- Jusqu'en Novembre, nous allons apprendre à utiliser des sorts de faible intensité, qui s'apparentent à des sortilèges habituels que vous avez déjà appris. Ensuite, nous ferons des séances axées sur certains sentiments précis. Et normalement, entre Avril et Juin, nous aborderons des sorts complexes, que vous choisirez. Bien. Si personne n'a de questions, nous allons nous essayer au Lie-Joie, qui correspond au sort d'allégresse. Trouvez quelque chose qui vous a rendu heureux ces derniers jours, et allumez la bougie qui vous semble y correspondre le plus…

Harry choisit de se concentrer sur le moment où il avait reçu une réponse de Luna Lovegood, après une après-midi bercée par le roman qu'il lisait dehors. Il prit une petite bougie ronde et violette qu'il alluma du bout de sa baguette, et ferma les yeux.

\- Maintenant, concentrez-vous sur ce que vous avez ressenti, vraiment, et prononcez _Nina furaha, pia_. Chacun sur son voisin, l'un après l'autre.

Emile ouvrit les yeux, brisant sa concentration, pour qu'Harry puisse lancer son sort. Harry prononça distinctement les mots étranges du professeur, se concentrant sur son souvenir, et il sentit une onde magique provenant de lui entourer brièvement Emile. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son ami souriait, l'air content.

\- Je me sens… voler. Léger comme l'air Harry ! C'est génial ! A mon tour !

Harry entendit son camarade prononcer la formule et se sentit envahir d'un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur qui avait comme un goût de mer et de soleil. Il sourit, incapable de s'en empêcher.

\- Waw c'est super ! C'est comme si j'étais au bord de l'eau et que ma journée était superbe ! Je me sens trop bien Emile !

Les effets se dissipèrent au bout d'un petit quart d'heure et le professeur O'Sullivan regarda avec plaisir tous les élèves qui avaient réussi.

\- Bien ! Très bien ! Maintenant, nous allons travailler dessus pour qu'il dure de plus en plus longtemps, et la semaine prochaine, nous aborderons un autre sort. Concentrez-vous sur un autre souvenir heureux, d'accord ?

Quand Harry sortit avec Emile et Sarah du cours de Magie Rouge, il se sentit littéralement épuisé. Pourtant d'autres cours l'attendaient après le repas du midi, et il se traîna jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour se restaurer. Ses deux camarades paraissaient aussi fatigués que lui.

**oOo oOo oOo**

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Alors ces nouveaux cours ? Nous, on ne peut choisir de nouvelles options qu'à partir de la troisième année ! C'est un peu frustrant.  
Cette année encore, Ronald a réussi à faire perdre quarante points à Gryffondor en se faisant attraper, de nuit, à vouloir se battre avec Malefoy et sa clique. Plus le temps passe et plus je regrette d'être ici._

_J'ai rencontré la fille dont tu m'as parlé, Luna Lovegood. Elle est, euh, étrange. Mais au moins elle semble ne pas avoir de préjugés… Elle est venue nous voir parce qu'elle voulait emprunter un livre que Neville avait déjà emprunté. _

_D'ailleurs, Neville va bien aussi. Il est finalement très gentil, malgré sa maladresse, et il ne soupire pas toutes les dix secondes quand on est partenaires en cours, contrairement à Ronald, Dean ou Parvarti. _

_Je te laisse, j'ai trente centimètres de parchemin à remplir sur les usages des racines d'Hespery dans les potions courantes à faire._

_Chaleureusement, _

_Hermione._

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_Mes nouveaux cours sont fatigants. J'ai commencé l'Arithmancie, et si tu peux en faire à Poudlard, n'hésite pas ! Tu adores tout comprendre, et l'Arithmancie est compliquée mais très intéressante. _

_Franchement, ce Ronald est décidément turbulent. Les retenues ne lui suffisent pas ? Pourtant, il paraît que certains professeurs sont durs non ? Et les cours de DCFM avec le nouveau professeur ? Avec tout ce qu'il a écrit, ça doit être super ! _

_Pour ton devoir, si tu n'y as pas pensé, tu peux regarder dans __Anthologie des potions herbologiques européennes__, si la bibliothèque de Poudlard l'a. Sinon, je peux toujours t'envoyer ce qui concerne les racines d'Hespéry. _

_C'est vrai que Luna est bizarre mais elle est gentille, et un peu perdue je crois. Cela dit, elle est quand même à Serdaigle ! _

_J'espère que tout va bien sinon, j'ai essayé de m'abonner à la Gazette du Sorcier mais ils n'acceptent pas les abonnements internationaux, alors difficile de se renseigner sur ton pays…_

_Sympathiquement, _

_Harry._

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Finalement, Poudlard est plus étrange que je ne le croyais. Des tas de choses disparaissent ici, d'ailleurs, je ne retrouve plus ma chaussette avec des vifs d'or. Les filles du dortoir disent que c'est les Elfes, mais je pense plutôt qu'il y a un charme de Bermudes sur le château. _

_Hermione est gentille. Autoritaire, mais gentille. Je l'aime bien. Neville est gentil aussi. Ginny aussi est gentille, pas comme son frère qui se bagarre tout le temps. Il a la tête pleine de Joncheruines, ça ne peut pas lui faire de bien ! _

_Hermione m'a dit que tu voulais des nouvelles d'Angleterre mais que tu ne pouvais pas t'inscrire à la Gazette ? j'ai demandé à papa et voici un formulaire pour le Chicaneur, ça ne nous embête pas de l'envoyer loin, tu verras, il y a plein de trucs bien dedans._

_Oh, McGonagall me regarde, je te laisse, _

_Luna. _

_Chère Hermione, _

_Merci pour avoir parlé à Luna, maintenant, je reçois… le Chicaneur. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce que vaut ce journal il est un peu loufoque. Tiens je t'envoie les pages de l'Anthologie dont je t'ai parlé, pas forcément pour ton devoir, mais je pense que ça t'intéressera. _

_Amicalement,  
Harry._

_Harry, _

_Désolée mais c'était trop tentant. Luna était enchantée que tu t'intéresses à son journal, et moi j'ai beaucoup ri.  
Finalement, j'ai jeté un œil à tes notes et j'ai intégré certaines données à mon devoir. Comme d'habitude, le professeur Rogue n'a rien dit, mais je prends ça comme un compliment, pareil pour l'Optimal que j'ai eu comme note. Tu sais si je peux me procurer ce livre dans le commerce ?_

_En fait, le cours de DCFM est très décevant. Le professeur Lockhart parle beaucoup mais dès que je pose une question, il évite de répondre. Je crois qu'il ne s'y connait pas tant que ça en fait. Au moins il est meilleur que le professeur Quirrell l'an dernier… _

_Tiens, je t'envoie une sélection d'articles intéressants de la Gazette depuis la rentrée. Si tu veux, je t'en enverrais deux fois par mois comme ça il y aura de quoi lire. _

_Vivement les vacances d'Octobre, même si je vais rester à Poudlard cette année. Et toi, tu restes à l'école pour les vacances ?_

_Affectueusement, _

_Hermione._

_Hermione, _

_Merci pour toutes ces nouvelles.  
Je rentre pour les vacances d'Octobre moi aussi mais Andréas reste… il n'a pas eu d'assez bonne notes à l'évaluation annuelle et du coup il doit assister à des cours de rattrapage. Pour le livre, je ne sais pas mais je vais me renseigner !_

_Ici Halloween est une vraie tradition, j'espère qu'on fêtera bien ! _

_Désolé je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, je suis un peu submergé par mes recherches pour mon essai sur la métamorphose minérale…_

_Harry._

_Salut Luna, _

_J'espère que tu as retrouvé ta chaussette et que rien d'autre n'a disparu cette semaine ! _

_Merci encore pour les éditions du Chicaneur. Tu passeras tes vacances à Poudlard ou chez toi ?_

_Moi je vais rentrer pour la semaine. Du coup si tu me réponds, il faudra attendre un peu.  
Bonne journée, _

_Harry._

* * *

_Et voilà, le début de la deuxième année d'Harry ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !_  
_Pour votre information, j'ai fini d'écrire la première moitié de la fiction, et je peux vous dire que ça me fait pas mal d'avance ! Du coup, je publierai le prochain chapitre le 10 Mars. _  
_Comme toujours, vos reviews sont les bienvenues, elles me permettent de braver la page blanche et les personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête !_

_Petite question de mise en page : est-ce que la mise en page actuelle des dialogues vous plaît ? Ou est-ce que vous préféreriez que je cesse de les regrouper et mette des interlignes entre chaque intervention d'un personnage ?_

_Merci de m'avoir lue ~_  
_Djehra_


	11. VII Partie 2 : Deuxième année à Salem

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance !

Le prochain chapitre à paraître sera pour le 28 Mars.

Je remercie **Liske**, **Aude33**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Laillo**, **Nera Lupa** **Julia13verseau**, **Karozthor the Necromagus**,** Lione Lorme**,** Melu49**_**,**_** Marie**,** Lilireyna** et **Brigitte26 **qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Deuxième année à Salem (partie 2)

* * *

Les vacances d'Halloween avaient commencé, pour Harry, par un séjour prolongé au chaud, sous sa couette. Si à Salem, c'était encore la fin de l'été, à Mayfair's Circle, le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi, et sa fatigue apparente avait convaincu Sirius et Remus de le laisser dormir tranquillement. De ce qu'il leur racontait, certains cours nécessitaient beaucoup de magie et le fait de devoir faire de la magie passive tous les jours était difficile pour lui. Et puis évidemment, il commençait à grandir et tous ces facteurs combinés n'arrangeaient rien.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Harry, Rem'. Il est complètement épuisé.  
\- Je sais … je peux comprendre qu'il travaille dur, mais si je me souviens bien, au retour des vacances d'Halloween l'an dernier ils ont encore intensifié le rythme de travail avec les séances le samedi.  
\- On va le laisser se reposer cette semaine mais il va falloir qu'il accepte de diminuer son rythme de travail pour plus se reposer.  
\- Oui, et je vais lui donner de la potion de Sommeil Réparateur tous les jours, pour l'aider un peu.

Harry et Sirius eurent une grande discussion le lendemain. Finalement, le plus jeune accepta de ne plus diviser son temps libre entre le club de vol et le journal de l'école pour se concentrer sur le vol, car c'était une manière saine de se fatiguer, à la seule condition de s'arrêter assez tôt pour faire une sieste, ou de faire une sieste avant d'y aller.

Harry était un peu énervé d'être traité comme un petit garçon mais quand il en parla à Emile, ce dernier lui fit une grimace désolée.

\- Mes parents ont fait à peu près pareil, Harry. En plus, Maman savait à quoi s'attendre.  
\- Oh … bon… et elle t'a dit si ça durera toute l'année ?  
\- Non, selon elle on devrait avoir l'habitude de faire de la magie passive d'ici mi-Novembre, et ce serait déjà beaucoup mieux.  
\- Bon … Vous fêtez Halloween en Grèce ?

La conversation continua tranquillement entre les deux amis durant une petite heure. Quand elle fut finie, Harry en profita pour faire une partie de ses devoirs et pour aller embêter Elmer qui était en train de remettre en état le Pavillon. Maintenant que Remus pouvait prendre de la potion Tue-Loup, il passait la pleine lune sur le domaine d'Havregris avec un chien noir, et le Pavillon qui servait jusqu'alors à le contenir pouvait à présent redevenir normal.

Par chance, le 31 Octobre tombait un samedi en 1992, et Sirius était donc en week end, ainsi que Remus. Avec Harry, ils mirent plein de citrouilles décorées sur le domaine, sur la maison et aussi sur le chemin, et Harry avait insisté pour choisir lui-même les bougies qu'il mit dedans. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de commémorer la mort de Lily et James vers 21h, quand il faisait bien nuit, et Harry en profita pour lancer un sortilège de Magie Rouge à grand échelle, surprenant son père et son oncle. Fixant les citrouilles illuminées de vert et de blanc, il ferma les yeux, se concentra, et prononça.

\- _Majuto kukosekana_.

Aussitôt, le cœur de Sirius et de Remus se serra, alors qu'un sentiment de regrets, de solitude et de peine les atteignait, teinté d'une touche d'espoir et d'une impression de fraîcheur hivernale. Ils comprirent aussitôt que cela venait d'Harry et ils restèrent un moment à regarder les bougies se consumer, jusqu'à ce que l'effet se disperse.

\- Je … désolé, papa, je voulais juste leur rendre hommage.  
\- Je comprends bonhomme. C'est ce que tu apprends à l'école hein ?  
\- Oui … on apprend à rendre hommage à toutes les formes de la Magie, et ils en font partie. Et comme ça, vous savez ce qu'est la Magie Rouge, un peu.

Sirius serra les épaules de son fils et sourit tristement. James et Lily lui manquaient, ainsi qu'à Remus. Et c'était plus fort qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas fêter Halloween comme tous les autres, même si Harry faisait bien semblant auprès des autres jeunes. Ils finirent par rentrer pour prendre un dîner tardif, bien anglais, qui se termina par un pudding traditionnel avant d'aller se coucher. Dehors, les bougies continuaient à brûler, enchantées pour durer jusqu'à minuit.

Quelque chose frémit sur le domaine, comme un souffle d'air venu d'ailleurs, à peine une seconde avant de passer au premier novembre.

Le dimanche fut assez calme. Harry ayant passé la journée à faire sa valise, ranger sa chambre, vérifier ses devoirs, c'est accompagné de Remus et Sirius qu'il apparut à la ferme où attendaient les chariots tirés par les pégases. Il était toujours mélancolique mais était vraiment reposé, et Sirius lui avait préparé un stock de potion de Sommeil Réparateur pour les prochaines semaines.

**oOo oOo oOo**

En revenant à Salem, plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles attendaient Harry.

La première, c'était qu'Andréas avait attrapé une maladie. Il toussait, avait de la fièvre, transpirait, mais l'infirmière ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était et la Pimentine ne faisait pas d'effet.

La deuxième, c'était qu'Andréas n'était pas le seul. Environ douze élèves restés en rattrapage avaient attrapé la maladie en question, et personne ne savait si c'était contagieux ou non.

La troisième était parvenue sous la forme d'une lettre d'Hermione, qui l'attendait sur son lit, avec deux lettres de Luna et un exemplaire du Chicaneur.

_Cher Harry, _

_Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible ici. Tu m'as dit que tes parents ont été à Poudlard, est-ce que tu pourrais leur demander quelque chose pour moi ? Apparemment, la « Chambre des Secrets » aurait été ouverte, par « l'héritier de Serpentard », et c'est la panique._

_J'ai cherché dans l'__Histoire de Poudlard__, dans __Généalogies Sorcières__ et dans __Ces châteaux aux mille secrets__, mais je n'ai strictement rien trouvé. _

_Merci de m'aider si tu peux, je refuse de paniquer comme les autres mais c'est difficile… surtout que Malefoy a menacé tous les … Nés-de-Moldus en voyant l'inscription sur le mur. Alors peut-être que tu sauras quelque chose._

_Amicalement, _

_Hermione._

Harry avait envoyé un hibou à son père dès le lendemain. Durant la semaine, cinq autres élèves tombèrent malades et Harry commença à avoir un peu peur de tomber malade aussi, d'autant qu'Andréas était depuis deux jours à l'infirmerie. Il reçut une réponse de son père qu'il transféra plus ou moins à Hermione, lui disant que non ils ne savaient rien à ce sujet mais qu'Hagrid devrait avoir une idée là-dessus car il était à Poudlard avant eux. Hermione le remercia presque aussitôt par courrier et l'informa qu'un autre élève avait été pétrifié entre temps, et Harry commença à s'inquiéter.

Les cours de Magie Rouge étaient toujours épuisants pour Harry mais il finit par s'habituer, un peu plus vite que ne l'avait prévu la mère d'Emile, à infuser sa magie dans le bateau pour avancer, donc il dormait mieux et n'utilisait sa potion que deux fois par semaine. Le samedi matin était de nouveau occupé par les cours de soutien pour gagner au décompte mensuel, et d'ailleurs, ils gagnèrent en Novembre, ce qui ravit tous ceux qui n'étaient pas malade.

Mais début Décembre, près de vingt élèves étaient à l'infirmerie et une quinzaine d'autres étaient malades en cours, ainsi que deux professeurs.

Harry était plutôt inquiet parce qu'il n'avait que rarement été malade et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Et le fait que l'infirmière ignore quoi faire était encore moins rassurant. Heureusement, Sirius lui avait dit que Panacy avait été contacté et que les spécialistes étaient en train de travailler sur les symptômes des malades. En attendant, tout le monde était tendu et le moindre éternuement faisait de vous un paria. Les jours passaient lentement entre les cours, l'entraînement et l'inquiétude pesante. Et Harry n'avait pas revu Thamy depuis quatre jours, ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Harry avait passé un mauvais cours de Potions ce jeudi-là. Ils travaillent sur une Solution d'Aiguise-Méninges simplifiée, quand Jenny avait commencé à tousser très fort, s'était raccrochée à la table pour essayer de se calmer et avait renversé des gouttes de suc d'Asphodèle dans leur chaudron, ruinant leur potion. Sans commenter, le professeur avait fait disparaître la potion ratée et avait demandé à Harry de conduire son amie à l'infirmerie. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle était tellement remplie qu'il n'y avait plus de place, et que tout le monde éternuait, toussait, gémissait. Il y faisait une chaleur à crever et Harry fit s'asseoir Jenny sur une chaise pour aller trouver Mme Scaber. Il la vit, penchée vers la cheminée, et se fit tout petit pour entendre la discussion.

\- … devez les transférer ici. Nous nous en chargerons.  
\- Oui, je comprends, mais leur état empire, certains tombent partiellement dans le coma de façon aléatoire et reprennent conscience quelques heures après, et je ne sais pas si le transfert ne leur fera pas plus de mal.  
\- Si dans trois jours vous n'avez pas trouvé de moyen de les stabiliser, nous viendrons les chercher d'urgence…

Harry recula, épouvanté. Il ne pensait pas que c'en était à ce stade ! Il se sentit commencer à paniquer et recula, trébuchant contre une étagère. Aussitôt, l'infirmière vint voir l'origine du bruit.

\- Ah Monsieur Black ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- C'est Jenny Simmons madame … Elle est malade.

Il vit brièvement le désespoir de l'infirmière sur son visage, alors qu'elle transfigurait une chaise en lit et essayait de lui trouver une place quelque part. Puis elle demanda à Harry d'allonger la jeune fille, de ne pas s'inquiéter (comme si c'était possible !) et de retourner à ses activités. Abattu, Harry rentra à Legba très lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. Andréas, Sarah et maintenant Jenny étaient à l'infirmerie et…

**\- Parleur ! Parleur, écoute moi ! **

Harry se stoppa alors qu'il allait prendre le bateau. Sachant que seul un serpent l'appellerait comme ça, il en chercha un des yeux et reconnut Emtyx , un élaphe gris et orange qui appartenait à un sixième année de Damballa. S'assurant que personne ne le regardait, il s'approcha du serpent qui était caché dans l'ombre du ponton, devant se pencher dangereusement près de l'eau pour lui parler.

**\- Tu es Emtyx c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu saurais où est Thamy ?  
\- Oui, oui. Thamy et Lizor sont dans le sous-sol de l'école. Il y a un problème.  
\- Lizor, c'est le nouveau serpent de Sakpata hein ? Quel est le souci ?  
\- Quelque chose de mauvais empoisonne le sol et la nourriture, et Thamy et Lizor n'arrivent pas à s'en occuper. Elle m'a dit de te trouver, Parleur !**

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Evidemment, il était un des rares Fourchelang dans le coin, mais il doutait qu'on le croie vraiment. Il inspira profondément, avant de parler de nouveau, à voix la plus basse possible, au serpent.

**\- Est-ce que tu peux venir autour de mon bras ? Nous allons demander de l'aide d'accord ?  
\- D'accord, Parleur.**

Le serpent semblait presque… soulagé. Harry étendit le bras contre le bois le plus loin possible et au prix de gros efforts pour ne pas toucher l'eau, l'élaphe s'enroula autour de sa main, puis son poignet, et passa sous sa manche. Harry se releva, surpris de se sentir un peu vaseux à force de s'être penché, et se mit à courir vers le bureau de la Directrice, un endroit auquel il n'aura jamais cru aller de lui-même. Il était au premier étage, au milieu de l'aile nord, et il était gardé par un grand masque de bois et de pierre dont la bouche s'étira alors qu'il restait quelques secondes devant, hésitant.

\- Le mot de passe ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais je dois parler d'urgence à la directrice Cantarelle s'il-vous-plaît !

Tout d'abord il n'y eut rien, mais une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, le masque se fendit en deux, révélant une porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Visiblement, Dame Cantarelle était là, avec les professeurs Lioncor, Ngammu, Lu'Du, Kalcem et d'autres encore, et elle l'avait entendu. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, malgré tous les gens présents, et aussitôt, la porte se referma derrière lui. Harry regarda brièvement tous les gens autour de lui et finalement fixa la Directrice.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Directrice mais je pense savoir ce qui cause la maladie des élèves.  
\- Ah ? Expliquez-nous donc cela, jeune Black.

Harry déglutit. Il savait qu'il ne devait normalement pas divulguer sa capacité de Fourchelang mais c'était vraiment urgent. Il fit sortir Emtyx de sa manche, ce qui surprit une partie des professeurs.

\- Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que je suis… hum… Fourchelang, et que euh, eh bien, Emtyx est venu me dire que d'autres serpents ont trouvé quelque chose qui empoisonne le sol et la nourriture.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ? Et pourquoi ce serpent et non le vôtre ?  
\- Parce que justement, ma Thamy fait partie de ceux qui ont trouvé le problème mais ne peuvent pas s'en occuper. Il m'a demandé de l'aide et… voilà.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de regarder sa directrice. Elle avait le corps d'une femme sportive, mais pas trop, mais ses yeux trahissaient une noirceur et une malice qui étaient un peu étonnants. Une puissance contrôlée émanait d'elle malgré sa tenue sobre et l'absence de tout signe la désignant comme Directrice de Salem, mais il savait qu'elle comprenait la gravité de la situation. Deux professeurs avaient hoqueté en entendant qu'il était Fourchelang, mais elle n'avait pas cillé. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi, mais se concentra sur la conversation quand elle se tourna vers le un professeur qui lui était complètement inconnu.

\- Vasil, pouvez-vous demander au serpent si c'est vrai ?

Harry vit alors le professeur hocher la tête, sortir d'une poche une sorte de pâte, se dessiner quelque chose sur la main, se concentrer et une flambée de magie résonna autour d'eux. Le serpent commença à parler, l'homme aussi, et Harry ne pouvait pas les comprendre ! Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la magie se dissipa, le serpent se tut et le professeur parla d'une voix normale.

\- Tout à fait, Calypso, le garçon a raison. Il faut y aller.  
\- Bon. Hans, Vasil, Stephen, allez au sous-sol. Harry et moi allons avec vous.  
\- Comment avez-vous fait pour le comprendre ?  
\- Le professeur Karoy est animage, il peut créer des connexions avec tous les animaux mais c'est une magie très, très complexe. Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps.

Harry se retrouva donc à courir derrière les adultes. Ils traversèrent des pièces jusque-là inconnues d'Harry, mais au moins, il savait dorénavant où étaient les cuisines par exemple ! Il sentit tout de suite quand ils se retrouvèrent au sous-sol, car il y faisait beaucoup plus frais. Les murs étaient faits de pierre et de bois, et il reconnut vaguement la salle où il avait eu son examen pratique en fin d'année dernière. Le serpent leur indiquait d'aller toujours plus loin, et Harry traduisait, presque hors d'haleine. Calypso fronça les sourcils en voyant la direction où l'animal les menait elle abaissait les barrières anti-intrusion au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, invoquant de la lumière pour les éclairer au passage. Ils descendirent un escalier tortueux et arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle étrange. Harry put voir plusieurs choses : des cristaux magiques lumineux, des piliers, du sang, des plumes et surtout, surtout, une dizaine de serpents qui semblaient essayer de faire reculer une brume sombre.

\- Monsieur Black, restez en arrière. Si les serpents disent quelque chose, traduisez. Hans, Vasil, tenez-vous prêts. Stephen, tissez un bouclier je vous prie.

Soudain, la femme passa de simple sorcière à véritable mage, alors qu'elle s'entourait d'une aura de puissance phénoménale. Les bracelets à ses bras tintèrent et il y eut une résonnance avec les cristaux, qui donna la chair de poule à Harry, qui avait sorti sa baguette, au cas où, indécis quant à où se placer. Reconnaissant le nom d'Harry, Thamy hissa quelque chose qu'il traduisit.

\- Alors les serpents disent que cela fait une lune qu'ils cherchaient le problème, qu'ils ont fini par entrer ici et que la brume les empêche d'atteindre ce qui euh, empoisonne la magie des murs. Thamy et Lizor sentent l'odeur de nourriture et donc pensent la magie ici opère sur la nourriture distribuée et empoisonne les élèves. Elle dit aussi que la brume est solide et qu'elle attaque.  
\- Merci Black. Dites-lui ainsi qu'aux autres serpents de s'éloigner, nous allons nous en occuper.

Harry hissa le message aux serpents, qui vinrent se réfugier sur et autour de lui, soulagés de ne plus se faire attaquer par la brume que les sorciers se débrouillent avec !  
Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un mélange de sorts, de lumière, de bruits et de fumée, et Harry s'évanouit sous la puissance magique de la pièce.

Il s'éveilla, un jour plus tard, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Madame Scaber sourit en le voyant papillonner des yeux et prévint la directrice de son réveil, avant de tendre au jeune homme un verre d'eau. Harry le but, un peu désorienté et fatigué, cherchant Thamy du regard dès qu'il mit ses lunettes et y vit clair. Sa couleuvre dormait, lovée contre lui, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que la directrice entrait dans l'infirmerie, qui était toujours pleine, d'ailleurs, mais puisqu'il n'était pas malade, Harry avait un lit un peu à part pour éviter toute contagion.

\- Bonjour Harry Black. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réveillé.  
\- Bonjour madame la Directrice. Je… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Tu te souviens de la salle où nous étions ? C'est une salle dite « d'amplification ». Les cristaux magiques sont là pour absorber et multiplier la magie qui se trouve dans le sol et les murs. Cela fait partie des nombreux mécanismes qui permettent à Salem de fonctionner et de se protéger. Quelqu'un avait réussi à s'y introduire et avait effectué un rituel Noir pour se venger de quelqu'un et n'a pas pris en compte la nature des cristaux. Sa vengeance s'est donc étendue à toute l'école, d'où l'empoisonnement généralisé.  
\- Mais la salle devait être très protégée non ?  
\- Oui, en effet, mais il y avait une faille. Les serpents aussi ont pu passer jusqu'à la pièce, car les protections anti-intrusion ne les visaient pas spécifiquement, étant surtout axées sur les mammifères, et les oiseaux. Tu sais ce qu'est un animagus ?  
\- Oui… l'élève était un animagus serpent alors ?  
\- C'est cela. C'était un septième année de Legba, qui a probablement agi en fin d'année dernière, et finalisé son rituel à Halloween. Il a été renvoyé, et sa baguette magique a été brisée, ainsi il devra se contenter d'une baguette « normale ».  
\- Que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?  
\- Pendant que tu étais inconscient, nous avons transféré les cas les plus graves à Panacy. Les autres reçoivent diverses potions et antidotes qui réduiront les effets jusqu'à les faire disparaître. J'ai annoncé que tu avais participé à la résolution de l'énigme, mais à cause de cette histoire, il y aura un peu de tension entre les Legba et les autres.  
\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi me suis-je évanoui ?  
\- Comme je l'ai dit, les cristaux amplifient la magie. Nous avons lancé un sortilège combiné de révélation et de dispersion, qui a été amplifié, et toute cette magie s'est retrouvée multipliée par cent et tu n'as pas pu le supporter, ce qui est normal. Les professeurs Karoy et Connelly ont aussi perdu conscience. J'ai brisé le totem avec le professeur Zibber, et nous avons mis près de deux heures à annuler toutes les traces du rituel dans la pièce et dans les murs. Vous nous avez rendu un fier service, Harry Black. Malheureusement, j'ai dû retirer autant de points à cause de l'élève de septième année à Legba que j'en ai accordé pour vous remercier.  
\- Oh euh … c'est normal.

La Directrice sourit, pensive, puis le salua et repartit. Madame Scaber jeta un sortilège de diagnostic, et finalement l'autorisa à sortir, avec une dispense pour son entraînement du lendemain, car il devait se reposer pour évacuer les restes de la surcharge magique dont il avait été victime.

Harry fut ravi de sortir de l'infirmerie, Thamy dans ses bras, et traversa les couloirs. Certains élèves le saluèrent gentiment, d'autres l'ignorèrent froidement. Pressé d'échapper à tout cela, il se précipita à Legba où ses camarades l'accueillirent chaleureusement, le remerciant d'avoir trouvé. Gêné par les remerciements, Harry pris la fuite vers sa chambre. Emile lui fit un clin d'œil et une accolade, murmurant un « merci », et le laissa tranquille pour retourner à son devoir de Métamorphose. Harry trouva alors une lettre sur son bureau, avec la cire rouge caractéristique des lettres d'Hermione. Reposant Thamy sur son lit, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_Cher Harry, _

_Il y a eu une troisième attaque. Un autre élève, et un fantôme ! Tu te rends compte ? Un fantôme ! (d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y en a dans ton école ?). C'est vraiment la panique, et Hagrid ne veut rien dire, sauf que ça s'était passé l'année où il a dû arrêter ses études. Je fais des recherches mais je ne trouve rien, et Ronald est persuadé que c'est un coup du professeur Rogue et de Malefoy, comme si ce gamin prétentieux pouvait le faire !  
Je pense sérieusement que c'est grave, et que cela dépasse juste les élèves. Ou même le professeur. Il est horrible et méchant, mais il reste comme d'habitude, et ne jubile pas. Le professeur Lockhart claironne qu'il sait mais il ne fait que fanfaronner, et pendant ce temps, les jumeaux Weasley en profitent pour vendre des gri-gris pour se protéger.  
Pff… Si tu as une idée, elle serait la bienvenue. Je n'ai trouvé aucun sortilège, aucune malédiction qui puisse faire ça._

_J'espère que cela va mieux chez toi. Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une épidémie, est-ce que le remède a été trouvé ? Vivement Noël, qu'on puisse se reposer de tous ces soucis !_

_Amicalement, _

_Hermione._

Le brun relut plusieurs fois la lettre de son amie –car oui, à force, c'était une amie, lointaine, qu'il n'avait jamais vue, mais qu'il appréciait – et, se souvenant du fait que c'étaient des animaux qui avaient permis de trouver le problème en passant à travers les protections (et de le créer, aussi), il décida de répondre au plus vite.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Je viens à peine de recevoir ta lettre, car j'étais à l'infirmerie. Tout était à cause d'un élève qui voulait se venger d'un autre mais qui n'a pas mesuré les conséquences et a empoisonné toute l'école. Comme quoi, y a pas qu'à Poudlard que des choses invraisemblables arrivent ! _

_Là comme ça, je ne vois pas trop comment t'aider, mais regarde du côté des créatures magiques. Certaines ont des pouvoirs terrifiants (comme la Méduse, qui peut pétrifier !) et avec la forêt bizarre qui borde Poudlard, ça pourrait être une piste. _

_Oh et nous n'avons pas de fantômes, mais il y a des vraies fées sur le domaine qui se baladent partout. C'est quand même classe ! _

_J'espère que ça ira mieux dans ton école. Je rentrerai pour les vacances de Noël, mais vu qu'elles sont longues, j'essayerais de t'écrire !_

_Amicalement, _

_Harry._

oOo

Les évaluations de Décembre étaient arrivées, tant bien que mal. Harry avait rattrapé les cours qui lui manquaient et Andréas n'était revenu de Panacy que deux jours auparavant. Heureusement, la Directrice avait aménagé les épreuves de ceux qui avaient été malades mais ils devraient passer une autre petite épreuve au mois de Mars pour vérifier leur niveau.

Harry finit de relire sa composition en Histoire du Monde Magique et espéra que ce serait suffisant. Il avait réussi à mettre des noms, des dates, et des lieux, et pensait avoir vraiment mis tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Quand il entendit la voix magique lui dire que c'était terminé, il posa sa plume anti-triche et tendit son parchemin au professeur qui les ramassait, puis fit son sac et sortit le plus vite possible de la salle d'examen.

Cette fois ci, les sujets lui avaient tous paru un peu durs, probablement parce qu'il avait eu la tête ailleurs ces deux derniers mois avec l'empoisonnement général. Alors se retrouver en face de « Changer l'étain en granit, avantages et inconvénients », « Nuances entres sortilèges et enchantements », « Mandragores, élevage et entretien », « De l'usage du suc d'Edelweiss magique en philtres et potions », « La malédiction, un héritage étrusque ? » et une épreuve bizarre en magie Rouge et une traduction pénible en Arithmancie (il avait trouvé 42 comme résultat, mais doutait que ce soit juste, car il l'avait finalement traduit par « univers »)… Ca n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à comparer ses réponses, aussi il évita Gwenn et Andréas qui commençaient déjà, pour proposer une partie de Petits Sombrals aux autres. Ils passèrent ainsi leur dernière après-midi de Décembre à Salem à jouer aux jeux de société. Le soir, il y eut un agréable repas en commun et le lendemain matin, il était dans un chariot pour aller retrouver sa famille pour Noël. Il ressentit un bonheur intense en voyant Remus le chercher, après ces semaines d'inquiétude et de froideur de la part de ses camarades une fois que tout avait été expliqué. Il n'était pas la cause du problème mais la Case des Legba en souffrait tout entière.

Mais rien ne fut meilleur que quand il s'allongea un instant dans son lit, à Havregris, et que Thamy ondula sur la couverture.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ! Encore un nouveau chapitre de terminé, et l'histoire avance bien ! Je vous remercie encore une fois de vos reviews, de vos questions, de vos remarques, et je tenais à le faire dans les règles de l'art ! Le 17 Mars, cela fera 1 an que cette fic a commencé à paraître, et je comptais vous publier un petit bonus… que vous pouvez choisir ! Voici les règles :_

_1) Vous pouvez choisir entre plusieurs formes : un OS bonus, des petites biographies, une correspondance épistolaire entre des personnages, des scènes cachées, un songchapter ou une interview..._

_2) Vous avez le choix du sujet entre : Salem, Dame Cantarelle, les élèves de Salem, les professeurs de Salem, Dosu Liam et Dosa Eliane, Mayfair's Circle, Sirius, Remus, Havregris, les Elfes d'Havregris, Thamy… (bref : ni Poudlard, ni l'Angleterre, ni rien de relatif à ça)._

_4) Vous devez dans votre review inscrire la forme voulue pour le bonus, le sujet, et une question qui vous tient à cœur pour ce sujet. (même les plus étranges)._

_3) Je me réserve le droit de ne pas choisir une proposition si elle vous spoilerait trop le reste de l'histoire._

_Parce qu'une fic ce n'est pas que la partie publiée mais aussi le background qui grandit tout autour dans la tête de l'auteur, j'espère que vous répondrez à ce petit jeu avant le 13 Mars._

_Voilà ! Je vous remercie de votre attention, et vous dit à bientôt !_

_~Djehra Keurjani_


	12. Bonus - L'Institut des Sorciers de Salem

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani  
**Fiction** : Huic non Mentior  
**Résumé** : Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?  
**Occasion spéciale** : Un an de publication !

**Lecteurs ayant participé au vote** : Marie, Lilireyna, Melu49, Liske, Tom.h, Tsumy Malnewca, Karozthor the Necromagus, Alycia Panther, Brigitte26, Su-Pipelette, Gentlechakal et Rose Eliade.  
**Autres lecteurs ayant reviewé** : Nera Lupa, Adenoide, scpotter et Julia13Verseau

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, pour le premier anniversaire de cette fiction, voici un petit bonus !

La majeure partie des lecteurs ayant joué à mon petit jeu ont voulu un bonus sur Salem (puis sur Thamy, puis sur Remus et Sirius). J'ai donc décidé d'improviser un petit peu de background pour vous et voici le résultat ! J'ai tenté de glisser des indications sur la plupart des thèmes liés à Salem que vous avez proposés.

Je reproposerai un vote de ce genre pour d'autres occasions (probablement pour la 250e review par exemple) donc ne soyez pas trop déçu, votre thème préféré viendra.

J'ai mis quelques mini spoiler dans ce bonus, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! En attendant … Bonne lecture, et merci encore de me suivre !

_Djehra Keurjani_

* * *

C'est en 1692 que l'histoire de l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem commença, du moins officiellement.

Lors de la conquête du Nouveau Monde, les Sorciers européens fuyant la tyrannie et les pressions religieuses moldues à bord du Mayflower avaient colonisé les terres d'Amérique, constituant au fur et à mesure des petites sociétés. Pendant près de 150 ans, les Sorciers des Colonies s'organisèrent, lentement mais sûrement, se libérant du joug du Vieux Monde pour créer leur propre monde, leurs propres règles. Tous étaient renégats, rejetant les anciens principes. A ces sorciers blancs s'ajoutèrent des sorciers noirs, frappés par l'esclavage, arrachés à leurs terres et croyances et vendus, exploités et abusés sur ces nouvelles terres.

Les Sorciers Renégats ne toléraient pas l'esclavage humain – après tout, les Elfes de Maison se liaient librement aux Sorciers et ils n'avaient pas besoin de servants humains quand la Magie pouvait mieux faire les choses. Les Sorciers propriétaires d'esclaves étaient donc mal vus par les moldus parce qu'ils étaient_ généreux_, mais furent ceux qui cimentèrent le mieux la nouvelle Société Magique du Nouveau Monde, car ils intégrèrent les shamans, les invoqueurs, les marabouts, les chefs spirituels, les marcheurs de rêves, les lanceurs de malédictions et autres pratiquants de magies étrangères à leur Société, sans distinction de peau, ni de race, ni de croyances. Mais les pratiques magiques restaient inégales, les lieux de congrégation étaient vulnérables… Après tout, nul ne recensait les esclaves, et les pratiquants de magie n'étaient pour la plupart pas libres, devant agir en secret sans savoir qu'un monde magique leur tendait peut-être les bras, juste parce que leurs propriétaires étaient des moldus qui préféraient les convertir au christianisme et les tuer à la tâche.

Il fallut malheureusement un évènement affreux pour que les choses changent, comme souvent.

Il fallut que se tienne le Procès des Sorcières de Salem (qui donna lieu à la première décision officielle de la Haute Congrégation Américaine, ainsi qu'à deux autres un an plus tard) en 1692 pour que les efforts de chacun soient enfin dédiés à sécuriser la pratique magique plutôt qu'à tenter de créer de toute pièce une nouvelle société. Une fois que les Sorciers auraient des lieux sécurisés pour se retrouver, ils pourraient vraiment construire leur propre société et leur propre monde.

Deux écoles naquirent. Oh ce n'étaient pas des écoles au départ, mais c'est ce qu'elles devinrent. Sur la côté Ouest, plusieurs Sorciers mirent en commun leur fortune pour acheter un terrain et y firent construire ce qui deviendrait par la suite l'Ecole Ouest-Américaine de Magie, dont une partie abriterait une université moldue par la suite. Sur la côte Est, bien plus concernée par l'esclavage, Sorciers et esclaves magiques libérés mirent en commun leurs connaissances, leurs pouvoirs, leur fortune et firent mieux, bien mieux que leurs confrères. Non loin de Salem Village où avait eu lieu le procès et la crémation de Sorciers et de membres de leur famille innocents, ils achetèrent un terrain vide, inexploitable car marécageux. Ce terrain était plutôt vaste, et ils l'isolèrent magiquement définitivement, créant une bulle magique autour, et des barrières puissantes.

L'intérieur de la bulle contenait toujours le terrain en question, mais seul un bâtiment implanté sur les deux plans du terrain – magique et physique – permettait d'entrer. Tous les pratiquants de magie de la zone, et même certains qui s'en sentaient le besoin, mirent la main à la pâte pour construire l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem. Bâtisse coloniale pour rappeler à tout jamais les origines de ses fondateurs, l'Institut était séparé en plusieurs zones : celle d'étude et d'apprentissage, celle de résidence (qui plus tard deviendraient les Cases des étudiants et la Bâtisse principale), mais aussi des zones de soin, d'entraînement… Les pratiquants de Magie virent les choses en grand et utilisèrent des connaissances étrangères pour protéger l'endroit. Les fondateurs ne souhaitaient pas traverser le temps, ils souhaitaient faire partie de leur création pour toujours, et ils créèrent ainsi un système protecteur astucieux. Ils scellèrent dans les fondations même de Salem toute trace de leurs actions et écrivirent l'unique exemplaire du Grand Livre de Salem, détenteur des secrets des murs, des protections, des créatures vivantes sur le domaine, gardien de l'histoire de l'école et des volontés initiales des fondateurs dont le nom avait été effacé par le temps.

Chaque magie utilisée pour créer l'Institut fut prise en compte, et il fut décidé que les Sorciers de l'Institut apprendraient les Magies Alternatives : toutes celles qui n'étaient pas apprises dans le Vieux Monde. Reconnaissants envers la Magie et les gens qui avaient permis aux anciens esclaves magiques de permettre à leurs pratiques et cultures de survivre, les shamans et autres chefs spirituels unirent leurs pouvoirs pour invoquer la manifestation de la Magie qu'ils respectaient et honoraient, créant ainsi les Esprits Anciens de Salem, à jamais protecteurs de l'endroit, fusionnant leur magie et leur énergie vitale avec l'Institut pour toujours. Chaque Directeur de l'Institut serait choisi par eux, aurait des privilèges spéciaux, et devrait jurer sur tout ce qui faisait de lui un être vivant magique de toujours agir pour que les Magies Alternatives continuent à exister et pour que l'équilibre de la Magie soit respecté.

Dans le sang, le pouvoir, les espoirs et les différences naquit alors l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem, Défenseur des Magies Alternatives.

**oOo**

Calypso Cantarelle avait six ans quand elle fut choisie pour être Directrice de l'Institut de Salem. Jolie petite fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux sombres du quartier Français de la Nouvelle Orléans, elle était née en 1934 et venait d'une famille plutôt modeste d'Esplanade Avenue. Ses deux parents pratiquaient la magie, et sa mère était fille de métisse, descendante d'une longue lignée de pratiquants de magie, alors que son père était l'un des rares sorciers de sa famille. Tous deux avaient été à Salem, ainsi que de nombreux membres de leur famille, mais découvrir les Esprits Anciens de l'Institut veiller sur le sommeil de leur fille fut quand même un choc. Le plus vénérable et puissant de tous, aux volutes d'un gris orage, s'approcha du couple qui rentrait du travail, irradiant d'une magie terrible, leur annonçant l'avenir de leur fille.

_« Calypso Marie Cantarelle a été choisie pour devenir la nouvelle Maîtresse de Salem quand le temps sera venu »_

Les Esprits avaient tous parlé aux élèves de l'Institut un jour, mais rarement en dehors des étapes traditionnelles. Leurs mots resteraient gravés dans la mémoire des parents de la petite Calypso, qui jusque là n'avait été qu'une enfant un peu turbulente, très curieuse, et à la Magie très vive.

Le temps et les années passèrent. Calypso entra à Salem et s'intégra facilement à sa Case, Legba. Elle avait bon caractère et discutait facilement, et montrait un contrôle d'elle-même très impressionnant, à onze ans comme à dix-sept. Sa scolarité fut exemplaire, dans bien plus d'un domaine. Elle obtint des résultats parfaits à tous ses examens, sans aucune exception, et avait choisi d'apprendre les Arts Vodun avec le Directeur de l'époque, Samson August. Elle choisit par la suite de faire un double cursus moldu-sorcier, en psychologie et en Invocations, pendant trois ans, afin d'avoir des diplômes valides. A vingt ans, elle intégra alors la prestigieuse université sorcière d'Akren, suivant des cours en Filimagie, Sanguimagie, Nécromancie, Spiritumagie, Andromagie, Magie Elémentaire et en Animagie. Elle ne voulait pas être Maître de la plupart de ces domaines magiques, mais obtint quand même trois maîtrises (Sanguimagie, Nécromancie et Andromagie) du premier niveau. Elle suivit d'autres cours pour sa culture et quitta Akren à l'âge de 23 ans pour voyager à travers le monde et apprendre auprès de grands Mages respectés.

Sur le plan politique, elle n'était pas restée inactive. Dès sa sortie de Salem, elle avait publié des essais divers sur la Magie, avait présenté quelques théories devant l'Assemblée des Shaman, Marabouts et Mages Alternatifs, et globalement gagné en réputation. Sa prise de poste à l'Institut en tant que sixième Directrice ne surprit personne, bien qu'elle devienne la plus jeune Directrice de Salem.

Chaque Directeur avait laissé une empreinte indélébile sur l'Institut. A leur mort, leur nom s'effaçait pour devenir un nom qui représentait leur période de direction ainsi, Calypso Cantarelle succéda au Visionnaire, à Cœur-d'Argile, à Mille-Feux, à la Dame et à Vent-Nouveau.

Elle avait depuis longtemps choisi son propre nom : elle serait l'Erudite. Fière d'avoir fait tant d'études exceptionnelles, elle décida que Salem sous sa coupe ne se contenterait pas d'enseigner la Magie Alternative, ni d'encourager tous les talents, ni de produire des Mages potentiels. Salem deviendrait un haut lieu d'érudition, qui produirait des Sorciers exceptionnels, pas uniquement par leur pouvoir mais aussi par leur connaissance du monde, et elle changea les méthodes d'apprentissage et de travail. L'équipe éducative se scinda entre les partisans de cette nouvelle direction et les autres et Calypso embaucha de nouveaux professeurs assez rapidement.

Certains professeurs étaient déjà là : « Silver », le professeur de Magie Noire, Matthew Connelly, le professeur de Sortilèges, Adam Coben, le tout récent professeur de Runes, Petyr Kalcem le professeur de Créatures Maléfiques et de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Andrew Nawt pour le cours de Civilisation Magique et Sociétés du Monde ainsi que Alena Eiwelen, la professeur de Rituels. La plupart lui étaient familiers, n'ayant quitté l'école que quelques années plus tôt, mais certains lui étaient inconnus.

Elle embaucha Galwyn Lu'Du en Métamorphose pour sa méthode tout à fait nouvelle qui faisait ses preuves. Luisa Da Silva se présenta spontanément pour la Magie Blanche, alors qu'elle dû supplier, quémander, menacer Eydho Ngammu jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir à Salem afin de mettre ses connaissances d'Artimage au service de l'école (mais il finit par admettre avoir rêvé d'y travailler, ce qui dans sa culture était le plus immense honneur)… Embaucher Marguerite O'Sullivan pour la Magie Rouge avait piqué la curiosité d'un ami à elle, Vasil Karov, qui s'était spontanément présenté pour l'Animagie et la Botanique. Convaincre Akira Koyama de quitter l'Ecole Supérieure des Magies d'Izumo avait été un cauchemar administratif, diplomatique et personnel mais elle avait beaucoup appris auprès de lui et avait su se montrer convaincante. Hans Zibber quant à lui avait un CV très impressionnant mais avait surtout une méthode très spécifique, loin des méthodes plus usuelles, qui lui avait plu. La plus récente addition étant Stephen Lioncor, probablement le plus jeune professeur embauché à peine son diplôme moldu-sorcier en Histoire en poche mais au très fort potentiel.

Par ailleurs, elle réussit à lever des fonds pour renouveler presque tous les équipements de l'école, modernisant certaines choses, simplifiant certaines autres. Les branches supérieures de l'instruction offerte à Salem ne furent pas laissées de côté toujours indépendante de l'instruction magique 'régulière', l'instruction supérieure post-ASPIC était une fierté de Salem. Loin d'avoir le niveau d'Akren dont la sélectivité et le taux de mortalité étaient quasiment légendaires, l'Institut de Salem avait cependant une certaine réputation. La sélection se faisait par dossier et sur évaluation par les professeurs, donc tous les sorciers diplômés du Monde Magique pouvaient tenter leur chance pour cinq cursus de maîtrise en Potions (_spécialité Poisons, Antidotes, Remèdes, Recherche et Création_), en Métamorphose (_spécialité Minérale, Végétale, Animale, Dimensionnelle et Recherche_), en Faune et Flore Magiques (_spécialité Florimagie, Animagie, Langages, Hybrides et Recherches_), en Sortilèges (_spécialité Charmes, Arcanes, Contre-sorts, Recherche et Création_) et en Invocation (_spécialité Nécromancie, Possession, Après-Vie, Esprits et Fléaux_), et au final, seuls une quarantaine d'étudiants supérieurs se côtoyaient chaque session. Ils disposaient de leur propre Case, derrière les Marais Salés, reliée à la Bâtisse Principale par un portail menant aux salles de cours qui étaient au sous-sol, entre les salles habituelles et les salles de rituel, et étaient impénétrables de l'extérieur. Evidemment les élèves de Salem avaient plus de chance de pouvoir entrer dans les études supérieures proposées par l'Institut, mais il y avait une grande proportion d'élèves venus d'Asie et d'Afrique, parfois d'Amérique Latine. Il y avait même eu deux frères et sœurs Inuit pendant trois ans, mais ça avait été réellement exceptionnel. Rares pourtant étaient ceux issus des écoles du Vieux Monde, raison pour laquelle l'année que passa Severus Rogue en Potions spécialité Création pour sa maîtrise du troisième niveau fut l'occasion pour beaucoup de se rappeler que les écoles de Magie ordinaire n'étaient pas forcément d'un faible niveau, ou encore lorsque le jeune William Weasley fut inscrit par Gringott's pour sa maîtrise de premier niveau en Sortilège spécialité Contre-sorts, nécessaire pour sa formation de Briseur de Sorts.

Calypso était donc jeune, brillante et pleine de projets pour la grandeur de Salem, et avait pour l'aider des professeurs issus de tous milieux et de pays étrangers parfois, des Esprits Anciens enrichis de la puissance combinée de tous les Sorciers qui étaient passé à l'Institut, et elle devint vite une icône de Magie Alternative. Mais elle n'oubliait jamais que cela ne tenait qu'à un fil, et que si elle venait à aller à l'encontre des principes fondateurs de Salem, sa Magie serait aspirée par l'Institut et ses Esprits et elle disparaîtrait.

**oOo**

Souvent les élèves de l'Institut ignoraient la plupart des choses concernant leur école. La plupart pensaient que c'était surtout une école élitiste, qui encourageait toutes les formes de Magie, avec des fées dans l'infirmerie, des Lutins dans les Serres et un éternel été indien. La révélation des Esprits Anciens permettait graduellement d'éveiller la curiosité des élèves et en général, vers leur Sixième Année, ils commençaient à comprendre à quel point l'Institut était unique. Quand ils quittaient définitivement Salem, ils ajoutaient leur magie à celle déjà existante et ajoutaient une couche de protection à l'ensemble, renforçant les défenses et protégeant le Secret de Salem.

Le Secret étant d'autant bien protégé que personne ne le connaissait, à l'exception du Directeur et des Dosu et Dosa.

L'Institut de Salem était donc une sorte de petite dimension à lui-seul. Des fées y résidaient de façon permanente, disposant de cercles disséminés sur le terrain et d'un petit royaume entre des palétuviers où résidaient leur reine, ainsi qu'une horde de lutins et deux Phoenix. Certains affirmaient avoir entendu les chants d'Augurey ou avoir vu le Sinistros dans les vapeurs des Marais Salés mais rien n'était confirmé.

Le niveau d'études secondaires, jusqu'aux ASPIC, était le plus connu, avec les quatre Cases et la Bâtisse Principale. Se trouvaient cependant la Case Supérieure, de l'autre côté des Marais pour plus de tranquillité, et les Cases des professeurs (reliées par portail à leur bureau) étaient bien protégées au dessus de la colline qui dominait le paysage.

Les trois étages gigantesques apparents de la Bâtisse Principale étaient en fait six étages de taille normale. Il y avait aussi quatre niveaux de sous-sols, renfermant des salles de cours spécifiques, des salles d'entraînement, des salles de rituels, les Cristaux de fondations et les Cristaux de pouvoir … Les animaux familiers étaient libre de tout mouvement et avaient leurs propres passages, notamment parce que tous n'avaient pas les même contraintes. Si les chats et les hiboux étaient les familiers les plus courants, venaient ensuite les serpents et les oiseaux. Très peu de rongeurs étaient menés à Salem.

Tous les élèves recevaient une baguette spéciale pour leur apprentissage à Salem (qu'ils pouvaient apprendre à transformer en bâton de Mage s'ils en avaient l'envie et le pouvoir par la suite), et donc ne passaient pas par des fabricants de baguette usuels. Le bois était fourni par l'école, les ingrédients étaient fournis par la Magie et le réseau solide des anciens élèves, et Eydho Ngammu prenait le temps de façonner chaque nouvelle baguette pendant les deux premières semaines, puisque les nouveaux venus apprenaient majoritairement de la théorie magique pendant ce temps.

Il y avait un terrain de Quidditch amateur, sans gradins mais clairement délimité les productions du club d'Art étaient disposées dans les couloirs ou dans les salles de classe le Journal de l'Institut était disponible dans chaque Case une fois par mois et le club de Jeux de Société se retrouvait dans une salle près de l'antichambre de la Grande Salle. Les serres étaient protégées par du verre magique, et entretenues par des Lutins des Forêts, et les Créatures Magiques nécessaires pour les Cours (souvent changeantes) paissaient paisiblement pour la plupart au pied de la colline, surveillées par le professeur Kalcem et des sortilèges puissants.

La Directrice Cantarelle avait temporairement fermé l'aire de Vision, un ensemble de trois salles spécifiques pour la Prophétie et la Voyance, pour rénovation. Quand elle eut la vision de la Prophétie de Sybille Trelawney, elle venait de renforcer les sorts et cristaux de l'endroit.

Enfin, une petite chapelle se trouvait sur le terrain de l'école. Ancienne chapelle chrétienne, jamais altérée, elle pulsait d'une magie de foi particulière et garantissait aux Sorciers croyants (c'étaient le cas de nombreux pratiquants voduns ou d'enfants de moldus) une paix intérieure.

L'école était donc complexe, et peu de gens avaient idée de la teneur exacte de ce qui constituait l'Institut de Salem. Mais en cas de problème, comme cela avait été le cas lors des Guerres de Sécession par exemple, Salem pouvait également abriter des réfugiés, aider médicalement… Presque rien n'était impossible. Et les excellentes relations qu'entretenait l'Institut avec la Haute Congrégation Américaine permettaient beaucoup de choses, aussi. En même temps, près d'un tiers des membres de ladite congrégation sortaient de l'Institut.

Mais pour de nombreux Sorciers, Salem resterait une école sombre, louche, productrice de Sorciers dangereux, aux mœurs probablement déviantes vu tout le secret qui régnait autour. D'autant que si les Sorciers ayant mal tourné après Salem avaient les moyens d'être dévastateurs, ce n'étaient pas les seuls – pensez à ceux issus de Durmstrang par exemple ! Ou même Voldemort, pourtant issu de Poudlard.

**oOo**

Quand le jeune Harry Potter-Black répondit affirmativement à sa lettre d'inscription à Salem, il n'avait probablement aucune idée d'à quel point cela pourrait changer l'Angleterre Magique. La vision de Calypso lui avait permis de savoir d'avance certaines choses (notamment, l'importance d'Harry) mais le fait qu'elle se soit connectée à la médiocre medium avait laissé entendre d'autres implications que sa propre affinité magique avait mis bout à bout. Normalement, Harry Potter-Black n'aurait jamais eu de lien avec Salem, mais quelque chose (la Magie, probablement) en avait décidé autrement. Parce qu'il était déjà fameux avant même d'en avoir conscience et qu'Harry serait une figure héroïque pour son pays natal, il aurait à l'avenir une influence considérable et ses choix seraient fondamentaux.

Avertie de la sensibilité et du potentiel de la situation, Calypso avait passé dix ans à tranquillement faire des arrangements, créer des liens, et tisser une toile permettant de réaliser son projet personnel pour Harry Potter : en faire le défenseur des Magies Alternatives en plein cœur du Vieux Monde. Elle ne connaissait pas le garçon mais son enquête préliminaire avait montré qu'il était sérieux, gentil, avait des principes, était avide d'apprendre et malgré tout, très secret. Sa puissance était très retenue, dû à son âge et aux réticences de sa famille, mais Salem saurait faire s'épanouir une telle Magie.

Elle avait confiance en ses choix et dans le fait qu'elle mènerait ce projet à bout. Quand le jeune Harry fut réparti à Legba, elle sourit intérieurement : il ferait de grandes choses. Terribles, merveilleuses, discrètes, qui pouvait savoir, mais définitivement grandes. Les rapports rédigés par ses professeurs la confortaient dans ses espérances. Ses succès auprès de ses camarades et la complicité qu'il partageait avec ses amis prouvaient aussi qu'il avait potentiellement tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir une figure de Salem avant d'être une figure pour le Royaume-Uni. Mois après mois, elle vit l'enfant curieux et vif devenir un élève charmant, attentif, cultivé, vif d'esprit, toujours prêt à aider ses camarades et toujours aussi secret.

Avant même qu'il ne commence sa Deuxième Année, Harry faisait partie des élèves favoris de l'Institut – mais il n'était pas le seul, plusieurs de ses amis aussi : Andréas Beckett, Emile Aloupi et Gwenn Qualhuec avaient aussi attiré l'attention des professeurs, pour des raisons différentes.

Ensemble, ou séparément, ils réglaient des problèmes internes à leur Case avec la discrétion nécessaire, s'entraidaient, réussissaient en examen et en InCa, construisaient leur réputation sans même s'en rendre compte. Certains professeurs comme Hans Zibber ou Matthew Connely les surveillaient activement, et leurs noms figuraient déjà sur les listes pour les Stages Estivaux, assurés par des Anciens de Salem afin de renforcer des pouvoirs existants ou découvrir de nouveaux talents extra-scolaires.

Et quand Calypso Cantarelle reposa le parchemin officiel aux sceaux de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et du Ministère de la Magie anglais concernant l'organisation du fameux Tournoi des Quatre Mages, elle sut qu'elle devait accepter. C'était la meilleure occasion depuis près de cinquante ans de permettre à l'Institut de Salem de briller et de rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'une école formidable. Elle n'avait absolument aucun doute quand au fait que ce Tournoi soit lié à la situation politique et civile désastreuse au Royaume-Uni, et elle devrait y préparer de façon complètement adéquate les participants, mais un seul nom lui venait encore et toujours à l'esprit : Harry Potter-Black devait participer, briller, et gagner.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous en savez presque autant que moi sur l'école maintenant ! J'admets avoir piqué le nom d'Akren et son concept à Miranda Flairgold... mais sinon, les rouages de mon petit cerveau ont tourné comme des fous pour vous donner ce petit bonus ! _  
_Prochain chapitre le 28. Portez-vous bien, lisez bien, et à bientôt ! _

_~Djehra Keurjani_


	13. VII Partie 3 : Deuxième année à Salem

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance !

Le prochain chapitre paraîtra le 20 Avril.

Je remercie **Tom.h**,**Julia13verseau**, **Karozthor the Necromagus**, **Adenoide**,** Melu49** et **Brigitte26 **qui m'ont laissé des reviews à mon petit bonus, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Deuxième année à Salem (troisième partie)**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël avaient bien commencé. D'abord, il faisait vraiment froid, trop pour qu'il neige, mais du coup, Harry en profitait pour boire un certain nombre de chocolats chauds « pour éviter un rhume ». Ni Sirius ni Remus ne le croyaient mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas bien grave. Comme d'habitude, Harry fit soigneusement ses devoirs les deux premiers jours, pour pouvoir profiter du reste. Heureusement, Remus l'aida un peu pour son devoir de Sortilèges et Sirius pour celui de Métamorphose. Harry gardait aussi à l'esprit qu'il recevrait ses notes, mais comme presque tout ce qui avait trait au dernier mois passé à Salem, cela ne lui parût pas si important que cela.

Mais Harry, malgré toutes les belles possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour profiter des vacances, ne se sentait pas aussi heureux que d'habitude. Le troisième jour, en fin d'après-midi, il alla trouver son père dans son bureau. Sirius, étonné, ferma la porte d'un geste de sa baguette et attendit qu'Harry s'asseye en face de lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, bonhomme ?  
\- Ca ne se passe pas très bien à l'école en ce moment.  
\- C'est à cause de cette histoire d'épidémie ? Pourtant tu nous as dit que c'était fini.  
\- Oui mais l'élève qui a fait ça était dans ma Case, et maintenant, tout le monde se méfie et nous en veut.

Le ton douloureux d'Harry contenait tous les regards noirs, la froideur, les remarques méchantes des autres élèves. Tous ces regards qui les suivaient, cette impression de malaise permanent qui avait été présente dès qu'il était dans la bâtisse principale. Sirius vit ses épaules s'affaisser un peu, et fit le tour du bureau pour être à côté de son fils.

\- Ca leur passera tu sais ?  
\- Oui mais c'est pas ma faute, ni celle d'Emile, ou des troisième année, ou des sixième. Nous n'avons rien fait, j'ai même aidé à arranger tout ça, et rien, pas un merci, pas un sourire. Ils nous détestent…  
\- Je pense surtout qu'ils ont eu peur, et que c'est plus facile de détester que de s'avouer qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour aider. Il va falloir du temps.  
\- Oui mais ils disent … On va à Legba car ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent. On peut choisir d'être bon ou mauvais, de faire ceci ou cela, quelles que soient les raisons, mais les autres…. Les Erzulies disent qu'on est malfaisants, les Sakpata qu'on est des imbéciles, et les Damballa disent qu'on est des inconscients, parce qu'il faut vraiment être tout ça à la fois pour faire ce que ce septième année à fait sans penser aux conséquences, malgré toutes les protections et tous les risques.

Sirius grimaça. C'était à peu de choses près ce qu'il avait très longtemps pensé des Serpentard, et pourtant, son fils qu'il avait élevé avec de bons principes, se retrouvait dans cette catégorie sans le vouloir. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, comme si cela pouvait alléger la tension qu'il y avait en lui. Il avait été surpris qu'avec les possibles magies dangereuses que les élèves manipulaient, il n'y ait pas eu plus d'accidents. Certes, ils étaient pour la plupart bien plus mâtures et plus responsables, surtout comparativement à Poudlard, mais c'était étonnant.

\- Je sais que ça va être dur Harry mais il va falloir supporter et attendre que le vent tourne. Ça va être difficile, mais je te promets aussi que ça ira mieux. Soyez solidaires entre vous, montrez que vous avez fait le choix d'attendre, patiemment, et ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont puérils. Il faut juste éviter d'envenimer les choses.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son père pendant un moment, puis inspira profondément. Une lueur de détermination brilla au fond de ses yeux.

_Ils pensent peut-être que nous sommes mauvais mais c'est faux. Je refuse que leur opinion soit si importante, surtout qu'ils verront bien que c'est injustifié. Je refuse de les laisser m'atteindre comme ça, ou Emile, Andréas, Jenny, Gwenn ou Sarah. Nous valons mieux que ça._

Sirius sourit, mais le père qu'il était devenu grimaça à l'intérieur il aurait voulu protéger son fils de l'ingratitude et de la stupidité des autres, mais ce n'était pas possible. Heureusement, ses amis étaient là, et le temps passerait. Avec de la chance, peut-être que la fièvre de leurs concours interCases changeraient la donne.

\- Bon, allons embêter Remus, tu veux ? Et ensuite, nous irons nous promener du côté du Bois Enchanté si tu es sage.

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina. Il adorait le Bois enchanté, une sorte de forêt située près du village d'Averill Town, dans le Vermont. Il y avait été avec l'école de Mayfair's Circle deux fois. C'était une forêt, eh bien, _enchantée_. On ne savait pas pourquoi, il y faisait toujours frais comme à l'automne, les érables étaient toujours de cette couleur de feu caractéristique, mais des fleurs d'été y poussaient toute l'année. Harry avait entendu des oiseaux et vu des écureuils, mais rien de plus. C'était une petite merveille naturelle magique, et Sirius savait que cela plairait à son fils pour se changer les idées.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Harry reçut beaucoup de hiboux durant la semaine précédant Noël il avait commandé des cadeaux auprès de divers vendeurs et les recevaient un à un. D'autres étaient des cadeaux de la part de ses amis, et il utilisait la même chouette pour répondre et envoyer le sien. Il reçut ainsi, la veille de Noël, une lettre d'Hermione, un parchemin et un paquet soigneusement emballé.

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tes vacances ont bien commencé et que tes examens se sont bien passés. Je suis très heureuse de ne pas être restée à l'école, car l'ambiance est meilleure chez mes parents ! D'ailleurs ils te passent le bonjour et te souhaitent un Joyeux Noël. _

_Je t'envoie une lettre de Luna, qu'elle m'a remise en prenant le train pour rentrer elle m'a dit qu'elle allait partir à la recherche d'un Ronfluk Cornak ou quelque chose comme ça et ne pourrait pas t'écrire. Elle est vraiment, vraiment bizarre, mais elle est gentille et nous avons passé un bon moment avec Neville sur le chemin du retour. _

_Oh, et puis, il y a mon cadeau. J'espère qu'il te plaira. _

_Amicalement, _

_Hermione._

Harry sourit, soupesant le paquet c'était certainement un livre. Il le posa sur son bureau, avec d'autres, et prit le parchemin ou s'étendaient les boucles soignées de l'écriture de Luna.

_Salut Harry, _

_Avec Papa, nous partons à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu. Il paraît qu'il aurait été vu en Afrique et nous n'aurons pas vraiment le temps de faire des courses de Noël. Mais je te promets de t'envoyer quelque chose en souvenir une fois rentrée ! _

_Je te souhaite un très bon Noël, mais évite les Nargoles, elles aiment nicher dans le gui._

_Luna._

Harry éclata de rire et posa la lettre à côté des paquets. Cette fille était vraiment sympathique. Il prit ensuite le temps de répondre à Hermione et lui envoya le cadeau de Noël qu'il lui avait choisi, un ensemble de deux livres : Anthologie des potions herbologiques européennes et Coutumes ancestrales et traditions sorcières. Il s'était dit que cela ferait plaisir à la Née-de-Moldue de recevoir un livre comme cela, écrit par un historien et ce qui pourrait le plus se rapprocher d'un sociologue sorcier. Il attendrait la rentrée pour envoyer son cadeau à Luna.

Tout guilleret, il quitta sa chambre et alla rejoindre Missy. Elle était en train de décorer Havregris, utilisant des décorations moldues et sorcières qu'elle dirigeait magiquement et fixait partout dans l'habitation. Ravie de voir Harry l'aider, elle lui donna des guirlandes pour décorer l'escalier et des espèces de boules lumineuses qui contenaient une infime quantité de poudre de fée, qui les faisait briller. Sortant sa baguette, Harry incanta un _Wingardium leviosa_ pour faire léviter les fils colorés et appliqua une torsade de temps en temps. Quand ce fut terminé, il appliqua à la rambarde un sortilège de sceau temporaire pour fixer les guirlandes. Ensuite, il fit léviter toutes les boules féériques et d'une impulsion infime, il les dispersa sur les guirlandes. Ensuite, il retourna vers Missy et c'est ainsi qu'il passa l'après-midi à décorer magiquement Havregris, chantonnant des mélodies de Noël à mi-voix. S'emparant d'une boule de fée, comme il avait décidé de les appeler, il la fourra dans sa poche, projetant de s'en servir plus tard, avec l'aide d'Emile surtout.

Quand tout Havregris respira la magie de Noël, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, regarda l'heure et espéra qu'Emile serait déjà debout en sortant son Miroir à Double-Sens. C'était le cas, et aussitôt, Harry et lui commencèrent à discuter.

\- Emile, tu penses que la poussière de fée peut être un fixateur ?  
\- C'est l'une des propriétés en potions, avec la stabilisation. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je voudrais voir si je peux ancrer un sort de Magie Rouge dans ceci, pour Noël.  
\- Peut-être mais l'effet sera amoindri du coup. Il te faudra certainement une rune pour servir d'ancre et y insuffler un peu de magie personnelle pour activer le charme.  
\- Tu veux bien m'aider ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Et si ça marche j'en ferai une aussi tiens !

Harry et lui commencèrent à tracer des signes sur un parchemin, et à calculer des choses. Il fallut presque trois heures à Harry mais finalement, avec une rune Wunjo tracée sur la boule de verre et un peu de magie pour toucher la poussière de fée, Harry incanta doucement en Magie Rouge et aussitôt, la boule brilla d'un rouge profond, et chaleureux. Après avoir dit à Emile que c'était un succès, Harry descendit et alla placer « sa » boule au-dessus de la cheminée, accrochée à une guirlande, et les flammes magiques s'y reflétaient paresseusement.

\- Harry, ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle pour manger !  
\- Oh, euh, désolé Remus, j'étais en train de faire un exercice de magie et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Penaud, le petit brun fila manger avec son père et son oncle, mais avait un petit sourire fier de lui qui intrigua les deux sorciers. Mais la seule réponse à leurs questions fut « vous verrez bien demain ! ».

Le lendemain, c'était Noël. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, un mélange d'anticipation et de bonne humeur qui ne cessait de se faire de plus en plus sentir. Comme d'habitude, ils se rendirent à Mayfair's Circle pour la célébration de Noël, Harry retrouvant avec plaisir les gamins Anderson, et Sirius et Remus retrouvant leurs amis autour de la place, surtout Sirius qui était terriblement occupé le reste de l'année. Il serait de garde à Nouvel An, donc il profitait le plus possible de Noël.  
Quand ce fut terminé, ils rentrèrent tranquillement, pestant à mi-voix contre le froid et se lamentant de l'absence de neige. Ils partagèrent un goûter de Noël agrémenté de vin chaud avec les trois elfes, et une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde se rua vers le sapin au pied duquel des cadeaux étaient apparus. Ils auraient pu attendre minuit mais en réalité, même Sirius devait avouer être fatigué par le rythme intense de l'hôpital, Remus l'était à cause de la récente pleine lune, et Harry à cause des récents évènements à l'école. Mais avant que tout le monde ne déballe ses cadeaux, Harry toucha la boule de fée qu'il avait modifiée de sa baguette et murmura « _Nyumbani _». Aussitôt, une chaleur monta dans la pièce, pas une chaleur physique mais un sentiment de chaleur, de confiance, de sourire et d'amour monta en toutes les personnes présentes y compris les Elfes, ce qui les surprit agréablement. La rune pulsait doucement sous la lumière des flammes et Sirius regarda son fils, fier.

\- C'est un sortilège de ta composition bonhomme ?  
\- Je … c'était une idée et j'ai réussi à en faire quelque chose. Je pensais au fait que je suis heureux d'être ici, à la maison, en famille, et la poussière de fée et peut-être un peu d'aide d'Emile m'ont permis de fixer le sort à la boule de Noël.

Clairement, le rejet de sa Case par les autres avait affecté Harry certes il avait accepté d'être le fils de cœur de son père, mais il avait espéré que l'ambiance chaleureuse et confiante de Salem lui apporterait un foyer de remplacement et sans problème, et ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius ne dit rien et serra Harry contre lui, pestant intérieurement contre le Mage Noir qui avait foutu la vie de son fils en l'air et contre les imbéciles qui le rejetaient stupidement.

Bien vite, ils passèrent aux cadeaux. Harry avait offert à Remus un nouveau jeu de plumes, d'une belle couleur mordorée, et de l'encre fixatrice d'excellente qualité. Il avait offert à Sirius un cadre photo enchanté. Les deux adultes lui offrirent quelques sucreries comme toujours, mais aussi un nouveau jeu de société (Magisk, similaire au Risk moldu) et un étui pour sa baguette, qu'il pourrait fixer à sa cheville ou à son poignet. Il reçut de la part de Gwenn un assortiment de petits accessoires pour s'occuper de Thamy, de la part de Sarah il eut une écharpe aux couleurs de Legba, de la part de Jenny une paire de gants en cuir de salamandre (il avait détruit les siens en cours de Potions)… et effectivement, le cadeau d'Hermione se lisait, à ceci près qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs livres : elle lui avait envoyé une dizaine de pièces de théâtre moldues.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant que le cadeau d'Andréas se révélait être un minuscule flacon de sang suspendu à un ruban argenté. Cela tenait dans sa paume. Intrigué, il se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Euh Papa… c'est quoi ça ? Andréas m'a envoyé un cadeau bizarre.

Sirius déposa le livre qu'il venait de déballer et regarda ce que tenait son fils, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège à l'espèce de bijou, fronça les sourcils un peu, puis finalement soupira.

\- Ceci, Harry, est une ancienne tradition de Sang-Purs … hum … nordiques je crois. On ne le fait plus en Angleterre depuis des siècles, mais ton ami a sans doute des ancêtres qui en venaient.  
\- Oh. Euh. Et pourquoi du sang ?  
\- C'est une dette de vie. Cela veut dire que si un jour, tu as besoin de son aide pour sauver ta propre vie, il viendra, qu'importe la distance, le temps, les circonstances.

Harry resta abasourdi. D'accord, il avait permis de stopper l'empoisonnement, et Andréas avait été l'un des plus touchés et parmi ceux qui avaient couru le plus de risques, mais tout de même. Un simple merci aurait suffi, là … là c'était tout simplement trop…

\- Je pense que ton ami ne voudra pas en parler davantage, mais tu devrais le mettre à ton poignet, comme cela, il ne te quittera pas.

Et quand il noua (avec plus ou moins de succès) le ruban autour de son poignet, Harry le vit disparaître, ne sentant qu'à peine na différence.  
Il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle à Andréas, malgré tout.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Encore une fois, c'est au petit déjeuner qu'Harry reçut ses notes de l'Evaluation de Décembre. Encouragé d'un sourire de Sirius, il prit la lettre et inspira un grand coup.

_Institut des Sorciers de Salem _

_Monsieur Black, _

_Voici les résultats obtenus à vos évaluations de Décembre. N'oubliez pas que toute note au-dessous de A ou deux A vous vaudront un stage de rattrapage pendant les vacances de printemps. _

_Histoire du Monde Magique : E  
Métamorphose : A  
Potions : O  
Sortilèges : E  
Magie Rouge : E  
Botanique : E  
Arithmancie : O_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée, _

_Professeur Lioncor, Responsable des Legba, Enseignant en Histoire du Monde Magique et Duel._

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Ses notes n'étaient pas vraiment aussi bonnes qu'il l'aurait voulu mais cela suffisait pour ne pas passer de session de rattrapage et c'était déjà bien. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur certaines matières et cela se voyait, mais il était tout de même heureux de son Optimal en Arithmancie.

\- Bah tu vois bonhomme, tu as même progressé en Histoire !  
\- Oui mais le professeur Lu'Du va encore plus être sur mon dos maintenant…  
\- Bah, l'important c'est que tu aies réussi jusqu'ici tu sais. Va donc chercher ton balai, on va se faire une course jusqu'à Fairy Coven !

**oOo oOo oOo**

Quand Harry s'assit sur son lit, Thamy ondula un peu pour se poser sur son oreiller. Il aurait voulu que les vacances durent toujours mais ce n'était pas possible. Emile faisait la même tête que lui, et Andréas étaient plus sombre encore.

\- Les gars on va pas se laisser abattre. Ils finiront bien par se lasser !  
\- Faut espérer oui …  
\- Et puis au moins cette fois on a tous réussi nos Evaluations ! On peut donc tranquillement réfléchir aux InCa de cette année.  
\- Je me demande bien ce qui nous est réservé, d'ailleurs !  
\- Je pense que Dosa Eliane ou Dosu Liam nous le dirons bien assez tôt ! Peut-être même cette semaine.  
\- Oui c'est possible…

Il y eut un peu de silence, et Emile finit par dire, d'une petite voix.

\- J'espère qu'ils se sont calmés… j'ai pas envie d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Hors de question qu'ils pensent qu'on est des pleurnichards ! On y est pour rien, nous aussi on a eu des victimes, alors qu'ils s'y fassent et puis c'est tout !  
\- Andréas a raison Emile, et puis, on peut pas laisser les filles affronter les autres toutes seules non plus, hein ?

Il ne faisait pas particulièrement référence à Jenny, Sarah et Gwenn, elles sauraient parfaitement se débrouiller seules, mais les trois jeunes filles avaient pris sous leur aile les nouvelles arrivées qui étaient très impressionnables. Les garçons se rendirent donc dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Deux jours après la rentrée, Dosu Liam convoqua tout Legba pour leur annoncer le début des Inter Cases. Ils apprirent que le concours de Janvier serait un tournoi de jeux de société, et qu'ils avaient deux jours pour choisir les jeux auxquels ils souhaitaient participer, afin d'organiser correctement les tournois.

Harry s'inscrivit à la Bataille Explosive, mais aussi au Spell (un jeu similaire au Scrabble moldu, avec quelques variantes) et aux Petits Sombrals. Andréas n'avait choisi que des jeux de cartes, et Emile avait rejoint Harry pour le Spell, mais avait ajouté le MagiClue (sorte de Cluedo magique) et le Magisk. Sarah avait pris MagiClue, un jeu de dés et le Monopoly sorcier (les gares étaient les écoles de Magie, entre autres), Gwenn avait pris le Spell, le Monopoly Sorcier et un jeu de l'Oie, et Jenny avait pris les Petits Sombrals, les Bavboules et les Echecs sorciers.

L'InCa devrait avoir lieu la semaine suivante, le samedi toute la journée. En attendant, les cours avaient été similaires à d'habitude, et tout le monde révisait ses règles de jeu, ses tactiques, et autres. Harry avait reçu le cadeau de Luna, une sorte de kaléidoscope couvert de perles d'os et de bois, qu'il avait posé sur son bureau. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi cela pouvait bien servir mais au moins, c'était joli.

_Chère Luna, _

_Comment vont tes cours ? Je te remercie pour ton cadeau, je l'ai posé sur mon étagère, avec la photo que tu m'as envoyée. Pas trop de coups de soleil après cette expédition en Afrique ?_

_J'espère que l'ambiance à Poudlard s'améliore, _

_Sympathiquement, _

_Harry._

La photo en question représentait Luna, son père, une autre femme et une sorte de tapis volant, avec un bout de savane et une luminosité si intense que la pâleur de Luna semblait traverser le papier. Il sourit, puis revint à sa partie de Spell en solo. Depuis qu'il avait déposé son inscription, il avait décidé de s'entraîner et avait emprunté un jeu au club de l'école. Parfois, Emile et Gwenn jouaient avec lui, parfois il jouait seul c'était le seul des jeux qu'il avait choisis qui lui permettait de s'entraîner en solo.

Harry avait amené un rapport de son expérience en Magie Rouge et l'avait apporté au professeur O'Sullivan. Elle avait été intéressée par l'utilisation de la poussière de fée comme fixateur, mais lui avait dit que l'enchantement ne serait que temporaire et devrait être renouvelé chaque année pour réellement durer, puisqu'à la base, la décoration n'était pas faite pour cette utilisation. Néanmoins, elle avait noté dans le dossier d'Harry qu'il semblait avoir la créativité nécessaire pour le cours d'Artisanat Magique, qu'il pourrait suivre en Sixième année. Beaucoup des élèves de cette matière un peu particulière venaient de Runes, d'Enchantements et de Métamorphose, mais parfois, certains commençaient leurs premiers assemblages magiques dans des cours tout à fait hors de propos, comme le sien.

A vrai dire, Harry l'ignorait, mais il avait beaucoup de remarques sur son dossier. Pour un élève en deuxième année, il avait déjà été très remarqué, et les professeurs commençaient à parler d'une possibilité de classes extra-scolaires pour lui et certains autres, qui montraient une disposition certaine pour utiliser la magie de façon créative. Et Calypso Cantarelle, la Directrice, avait déjà contacté quelques Fourchelangues de sa connaissance pour voir s'il était possible qu'Harry développe son don – après tout, c'était une forte magie, héréditaire, dont l'une des facettes était de parler aux serpents, mais pas uniquement.

Quand le samedi arriva, tout Salem était dans une drôle d'ambiance, à mi-chemin entre la camaraderie et l'esprit de compétition. Lentement, la suspicion à l'égard des Legba diminuait, mais le climat compétitif des InCa entre les Cases empêcherait cette disparition de se faire aussi vite qu'ils le voudraient.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle des examens, qui avait une fois de plus été réaménagée pour l'épreuve. De nombreuses petites tables étaient çà et là, avec des arbitres – Harry voyait pour la première fois l'intégralité de l'équipe professorale et il se rendit compte qu'il en connaissait très peu. Réussir à faire jouer tout le monde relevait du défi, aussi il n'y aurait qu'une partie par année pour chaque jeu, chacun représentant sa Case, sauf pour les Echecs, les dés et les jeux de cartes, mais finalement un arrangement avait été trouvé.

Harry inspira et s'assit à la table de Spell de Deuxième année, avec Gwenn et Emile, deux Erzulies, trois Sakpatas et un Damballa. Ils tirèrent leurs lettres le professeur de Potions, Monsieur Zibber, conjura une bulle d'intimité, et la partie commença. Un sortilège comptabilisait les points dès que le mot était posé depuis plus de deux secondes sur le plateau.

Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des tuiles posées sur le plateau, ou bougées sur le support. Le plateau avait été agrandi magiquement pour permettre la partie à neuf joueurs, et les bonnes places furent vite prises.  
Gwenn fut la première à placer un Spell, c'est-à-dire un nom de Sortilège en entier, en déposant _Lumos_ sur le plateau. Le Damballa déposa ensuite un _Gemino_, et un Erzulie mit _Nox_. Des mots usuels continuèrent à apparaître jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réussisse un Super Spell en déposant un sortilège, en entier, de sept lettres pile : _Episkey_. Il remporta un bon nombre de points, conférant de l'avance à Legba.

A la fin de la partie, près d'une heure et demie plus tard, Legba comptabilisait quatre Super Spell (_Episkey_, _Protego_, _Revigor_ et _Anapneo_), contre deux pour les Erzulie et Damballa (_Defodio_ et _Glisseo_ pour Erzulie, _Obscuro_ et _Sonoru_s pour Damballa) et un seul pour Sakpata (_Reducto_). Au final, les Legba gagnèrent la partie de près de cent vingt points. Le professeur enregistra les résultats, sourit et les envoya manger un sandwich en attendant le prochain départ des jeux de Deuxième année.

Ensuite il y eut le tournoi de Petits Sombrals, mais Harry perdit lamentablement. Et enfin, il remporta trois duels de Bataille Explosive et en perdit un.

Globalement, les Legba de son année s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Le soir, quand tous les points de toutes les parties de toutes les Cases de toutes les années furent comptabilisés, il eut un sourire triomphant. Legba avait remporté l'InCa au niveau Deuxième, Troisième et Septième année. Jenny et Sarah rassurèrent les Première année, ce n'était pas grave, elles feraient mieux à la prochaine épreuve, en Mars.

Evidemment, ce fut la fête dans leur Case.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Harry était effaré. Il lisait les articles qu'Hermione lui envoyait de temps en temps, pour en apprendre plus sur l'Angleterre magique, et rien ne le rassurait. Entre les articles sur les dernières lois votées qui lui paraissaient complètement absurdes (ils avaient annoncé que le nouveau programme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se concentrerait uniquement sur la défense contre les Loups-Garous, les vampires, quelques créatures magiques et quelques sortilèges, délaissant la défense basique et la connaissance sur les créatures maléfiques en général), les décrets incompréhensibles qui prenaient des pages entières (ils réussissaient dans une même phrase alambiquée à affirmer que Gringott's était bien le domaine des Gobelins mais aussi à y apposer une nouvelle contrainte pour laisser les gens du Ministère y transplaner alors que techniquement, un territoire Gobelin n'a rien à devoir au Ministère anglais) et les dernières frasques de célébrités de Quidditch ou de la chanson… Parfois il y avait un article intéressant mais ils n'étaient jamais en première page (Hermione lui envoyait des articles un peu plus généraux sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'économie anglaise ou encore sur les relations avec les moldus). Pour comparer, il avait fait quelques recherches et lisait des journaux américains que la Bibliothèque recevait, et franchement, rien de ce qu'il apprenait et comprenait ne lui donnait envie de retourner vivre en Angleterre.

Il rangea les coupures de presse avec les autres dans un tiroir de son bureau puis sortit son livre de Sortilèges. Il avait un devoir sur les inconvénients du sortilège Repousse-Moldu à écrire pour la fin de la semaine, et il préférait s'y prendre maintenant que trop tard.

Au bout de douze minutes à lire, il soupira et sortit un parchemin et une plume pour écrire à Hermione.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Merci pour toutes ces coupures de presse. Est-ce normal que tout semble si … mal ? Je te fais confiance pour m'envoyer un peu de tout mais on dirait que tout tourne autour de la répression, de l'encadrement et toujours, dans la peur de quelque chose. Est-ce que ton pays est en guerre ? Est-ce que c'est la même ambiance chez les Moldus ?_

_Sinon as-tu des nouveautés concernant le problème de pétrification dans Poudlard ? Comment vont les cours ? Et les Gryffondors ?_

_Affectueusement, _

_Harry_

Il se dépêcha d'aller à la volière pour envoyer sa lettre, puis revint dans son dortoir, s'assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux du baldaquin antique pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Harry Potter Black était un garçon avec plein de facettes. Il aimait bien les blagues, avait de l'humour, était intelligent, malin et assez poli. Il savait aussi, de façon un peu confuse, qu'il voulait peut-être un peu _trop_ rendre tout le monde fier de lui mais du haut de ses douze ans il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait être brusque mais maîtrisait l'art des grands yeux innocents qui donnent envie de tout pardonner. Et par-dessus tout, il était quelqu'un de déterminé. Il était à Legba après tout une fois décidé, il se tenait à son choix.  
Pourtant, quand il s'agissait de l'Angleterre, de Voldemort, de la guerre, des Mangemorts, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sirius était certain que Voldemort était encore présent, quelque part, peut-être pas vraiment vivant mais certainement pas mort, et Remus partageait la plupart de ses convictions à ce sujet. Et tous savaient qu'une prophétie avait été faite sur Harry et Voldemort. D'ailleurs, Sirius lui avait dit une partie de cette prophétie (quand est-ce qu'il serait assez grand pour avoir le reste ? Mystère et ballongomme…). Donc il devrait y retourner un jour ou l'autre, et comme personne ne savait vraiment quand, il devait être aussi bien préparé que possible.

Mais Harry détestait l'incertitude. Il devait certainement cela à Sirius, qui avait décidé malgré tout le mal que cela pouvait faire de l'élever en toute connaissance de cause, afin qu'il ait le plus d'informations en main quand il devrait faire des choix, décider de sa vie et de tout ce qui pouvait en découler. Tacitement, ils n'en parlaient pas et Harry vivait sa vie de jeune adolescent sorcier, dans une des écoles les plus mystérieuses et élitistes du monde Magique, avec des amis, des devoirs, des ennuis et des joies. Mais quand ils passaient du temps, ensemble, et que son père lui faisait apprendre tout ce qu'il devait savoir et qui n'était pas au programme, Harry n'était pas dupe et faisait en sorte de ne jamais décevoir les espoirs que son père avait en lui.

Il s'allongea, croisant les mains sous sa tête. Et il soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, il ne savait quand, il ne savait où.

**oOo oOo oOo**

_Cher Harry, _

_Tu as raison, le ministère ici est vraiment bizarre. Leurs décisions sont un peu illogiques, et non, chez les Moldus, nous n'avons pas du tout cette ambiance. _

_Il n'y a plus eu de pétrifications depuis le fantôme des Gryffondors. Mais l'ambiance à Poudlard est assez morose, les autres élèves discutent moins que d'habitude, certains semblent plus affectés que d'autres.  
Ginevra, la sœur de Ronald, semble avoir du mal. C'est sa Première Année, et en plus il y a toutes ces histoires. J'aimerais bien lui parler, mais les autres Gryffondors ne m'apprécient pas trop et je n'ai pas envie que Ronald me fasse encore des réflexions stupides. Luna, elle, est toujours aussi farfelue, comme si de rien n'était. _

_Le cours du professeur Lockhart est de pire en pire. Je me suis commandée le __Guide de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal__, pour travailler seule au moins la théorie, mais j'aurais voulu savoir si tu pourrais me conseiller un autre livre ? Je ne sais pas si tu as cette matière en fait, mais on ne sait jamais…_

_Affectueusement, _

_Hermione._

_Chère Hermione, _

_Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour savoir comment vont réagir tes camarades, mais peut-être que tu devrais en parler au responsable de ta Maison, pour Ginevra ? Ou à l'infirmière ? Ils devraient pouvoir en parler à Ginevra tranquillement, si il y a vraiment un problème et qu'elle est trop touchée. _

_Effectivement je n'ai pas ce cours, mais j'ai demandé à mon père et à mon oncle, et ils m'ont fait une petite liste.  
__Savoir se protéger des Créatures Sombres, niveau 2__  
__Faire face aux Forces du Mal, niveau II__  
__Manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, niveau 1_

_Et mon oncle m'a dit que si tu étais vraiment studieuse et travailleuse, tu pourrais apprécier __Lutter contre les Forces Sombres__, un livre un peu plus haut que le niveau de deuxième année de Poudlard mais pas trop. _

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre que les Gryffondors sont toujours contre toi. Ils sont stupides, et je pense qu'ils se mordraient les doigts si jamais tu passais à Serdaigle ! Cela dit, j'espère que tout va bien quand même. _

_Sympathiquement, _

_Harry. _

Le mois de Janvier passa rapidement, les cours s'enchaînant à une vitesse folle. Comme chaque année, le niveau augmentait petit à petit et les élèves finissaient par s'adapter complètement vers le début du mois de Février. Harry était fier, il continuait à bien travailler en Potions, en Arithmancie et en Magie Rouge, et le professeur Lu'Du ne lui faisait presque plus de remarques en cours (en revanche il ne se privait pas de commentaires secs sur ses devoirs).

Et un jour, une affiche apparut sur les panneaux de la salle commune des Legba, électrisant l'ambiance. Elle annonçait la date de la deuxième épreuve InterCase et affirmait qu'il s'agirait d'une course en balais volants, sous forme de relais par équipe. Tout le monde devait y participer, ou obtenir une dispense en bonne et due forme. Les équipes devaient suivre un parcours précis, calculé pour que toutes les équipes arrivent en même temps quel que soit le nombre de participants, pour ne pas léser les équipes ayant le plus de joueurs.

Le samedi de l'InCa, le terrain de Quidditch de l'école était plein à craquer. Harry sentit le stress et la joie monter en lui, alors qu'il regardait les Première Année faire leur course de relais. Les filles arrivèrent deuxièmes, mais avaient l'air fières d'elles. La plupart s'étaient très bien débrouillées, mais elles n'avaient pas toutes appris à monter sur un balai en étant petites, donc c'était normal. Quand ce fut leur tour, Harry changea son uniforme habituel pour une robe simple de la couleur de sa maison, bien visible, et alla prendre son balai avec les autres. Il possédait un Nimbus 1999 de bonne qualité, offert par son père avant de venir à Salem, et l'entretenait bien.

Seule Sarah ne participait pas, ayant un profond vertige en balai, mais sinon, tout le monde s'était entraîné exprès la veille. Tous les autres prirent la place qui leur était destinée (Harry était tout à la fin), et quand le départ se fit entendre, Harry se concentra pour ne pas se retourner. Il tendit la main en arrière, et attendit.  
Il pouvait sentir l'énergie déplacée par les autres équipes autour d'eux, de façon très subtile. Comme tous ceux qui étaient dans la même position que lui, il attendait, patiemment. Soudain il sentit l'air se déplacer plus vite et plus près. Ce devait être Emile qui avait maintenant le relais, et allait le passer à Jenny. Emile était rapide, mais avait un vieux balai qu'il poussait au maximum. Jenny à son tour prit le relais et fonça vers Harry, presque en ligne droite, et quand le relais toucha sa paume, Harry perdit toute notion du temps pour uniquement se concentrer sur la course.

Il dirigeait son balai avec fluidité, profitant du sens du vent pour gagner en vitesse. Il pouvait voir les autres joueurs plus ou moins à son niveau et il s'aplatit sur son balai, pour gagner en aérodynamie. Une poussée vers l'avant commença à lui donner un véritable avantage et il vit qu'il était au coude à coude avec le dernier joueur des Sakpata. Souriant, il pressa son balai d'accélérer, le poussant au maximum en décrivant une courbe serrée au lieu d'un virage large, ralentissant à peine pour marquer l'arrivée, avant de faire une pirouette à la fin, le relais à la main. Il était arrivé en premier, et ils avaient gagné.

Quand il revint au sol, ses équipiers lui sautèrent dessus, heureux, et tous s'écriaient de joie. A la fin de la journée, Legba avait remporté presque tous les relais, sauf le Premier et le Troisième. Un pur bonheur se lisait dans les yeux des Legba, et la plupart des autres élèves, fair-play, était contents pour eux. C'était comme au Quidditch : il était difficile d'en vouloir à des bons joueurs juste parce qu'ils sont vraiment bons, et il semblait que les Legba avaient des élèves doués en vol à tous les niveaux. Cela effaça une partie des tensions, au grand soulagement des plus jeunes élèves de la Case des Choix, et ils fêtèrent cela dignement, allant même jusqu'à inviter les autres Cases.

Rien de tel que le sport pour unir les Cases, pour l'occasion.

Deux jours après, Andréas reçut une lettre officielle. Très étonné, il l'ouvrit, lisant rapidement. Son expression s'assombrit, puis se ferma complètement. Emile, qui était dans la pièce, lui demanda d'un geste ce qui se passait et le brun lui tendit le courrier.

_Haute Congrégation Américaine  
Département de la Population Magique  
Comité de la Population Sorcière  
Section Etat Civil_

_Monsieur Andréas Shaun Beckett, _

_Nous vous informons par la présente lettre que votre père, David Malcom Beckett et votre mère, Melody Hilda Beckett née Randall sont décédés dans un accident de transport moldu, le wagon les transportant de Boston à Chicago ayant dérapé. Les équipes de secours moldues et sorcières ont eu de grandes difficultés à sauver les victimes, dont votre sœur, Laly Jean Beckett, qui est actuellement soignée à Panacy. _

_Suite au décès de vos parents, votre garde ainsi que celle de votre frère Yules Thomas Beckett et vos sœurs Laly et Idris Mary Beckett revient à vos grands-parents maternels, Shaun et Jean Randall. _

_La cérémonie funéraire aura lieu le 21 Février, au village de Bliss Drop, à onze heure et demie. _

_Nous vous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances, _

_Selma McKinnon, Membre du Comité._

Emile déglutit difficilement. Il ignorait que son ami avait autant de frères et sœurs, et était désolé pour lui. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était le visage complètement fermé d'Andréas.

\- Ca ira, Andréas ?  
\- Hm. Oui. J'irais.  
\- Tu veux qu'on vienne ?  
\- Non, non, ça … ça va déjà être assez difficile comme ça. Tu penses qu'Harry voudra bien me prendre les cours ?  
\- Bien sûr. Et je demanderais aux filles pour ceux auxquels on n'assiste pas.

Andréas hocha la tête, et soupira profondément. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, serrant convulsivement le drap entre ses poings.

\- Mes parents… C'est peut-être mal de dire ça, mais je suis soulagé qu'ils soient morts.

Emile haussa un sourcil, sans commenter. Il avait remarqué, tout comme Harry, qu'Andréas ne parlait jamais, jamais d'eux, toujours de ses frères et sœurs. Son silence encouragea le brun à continuer.

\- Mon père aimait un peu trop la magie noire, et ma mère… elle n'allait pas bien. Alors je suis content que ce soient mes grands-parents qui s'occupent de nous à présent. On verra bien comme ça se passera, je suppose. Il faut que j'aille demander l'autorisation d'aller aux funérailles, et que j'envoie une lettre à Gran'pa pour organiser tout ça.

Quand Harry entra dans son dortoir, il y régnait une ambiance très morose, et triste. Emile lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé, et Harry trembla à l'idée de recevoir un jour un tel courrier. Andréas revint de la volière et ne fit aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé hormis pour lui demander de lui prendre les cours, ce qu'Harry accepta sans problème.

Le vendredi, à 10 heures, Andréas Beckett, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire sans aucune marque, prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et énonça distinctement « SilShelter, Bliss Drop », et la magie le transporta jusque chez lui.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ils avaient une longue semaine à attendre avant les vacances de Printemps, et Andréas se noyait sous le travail. Cela inquiétait un peu tout le monde, mais rien ne semblait y changer quoi que ce soit. L'argument qu'Andréas présentait à tous, mêmes les professeurs, était qu'il voulait combler son retard dû à l'empoisonnement. Ce n'était pas faux, mais chacun se doutait qu'il y avait d'autres raisons.

Ce fut au tour d'Emile de rentrer chez lui, profitant de la récompense des InCa de l'an dernier. Un de ses cousins se mariait visiblement et il souhaitait y assister, étant donné que les vacances en Grèce avaient déjà commencé. Il en revint enchanté, tard le soir, tellement tard qu'il en loupa une partie des cours du jeudi matin.

Harry quant à lui accueillit avec bonheur la semaine de vacances de Printemps.

* * *

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, d'autant qu'ils sont de plus en plus long ! Comme toujours, je suis ravie de recevoir des reviews et de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, la mise en page, les personnages etc... Prochain chapitre le 20 Avril parce que je suis un petit peu beaucoup occupée mais je ne vous oublie pas, heureusement que j'ai de l'avance !_

_Joyeuses Pâques à tous, _

_~Djehra_


	14. VII Partie 4 : Deuxième année à Salem

**Titre :** Huic non mentior

**Auteur :** Djehra Keurjani

**Bêta :** Choupine Licorne

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Par ailleurs, l'univers vaudou appartient à ceux qui y croient et le pratiquent. Je ne fais qu'utiliser tout cela à ma guise, sans en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Résumé :** Les choses sont rarement faites à la légère dans le monde magique. Sirius Black est le parrain de Harry, son guide pour toute sa vie, et ce n'est pas un traître qui l'empêchera d'être là pour son filleul quand il est le seul à pouvoir l'aider à devenir le héros que tout le monde attend. Une fois l'enfant mis en sécurité après la nuit fatidique, il s'agira pour lui d'être là pour développer son potentiel magique, et où mieux qu'à Salem, l'école historique des Sorciers américains ?

**Autre :** Pas de pairing pour l'instant. C'est un « Canon Divergence », puisque l'histoire générale d'Harry Potter sera respectée, mais que je modifie librement l'univers.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis documentée sur le vaudou africain (Bénin), Haïtien et de Louisiane, mais j'ai décidé d'adapter cela de façon assez libre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous, mais je maintiens que c'est mon petit mélange ! J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance !

Je remercie **Morgane93**, **Kaori Jade**, **Rose-Eliade**, **Nera Lupa**, **Julia13verseau**, **La Grenouille 97**, **Adenoide**, **Amatsuki Lon**, **Marie** et **Brigitte26** qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow/favorite !

**_Je m'excuse pour ce retard de publication. Mais j'ai une bonne raison ! (plus d'explications en fin de chapitre)_**

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Deuxième année à Salem (partie 4)**

* * *

La vie à Salem avait repris son cours presque normal, les élèves étaient moins méfiants, et Andréas travaillait toujours beaucoup. Il obtint des notes très correctes dans ses examens de rattrapage, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas dans sa folie de travail scolaire. Il passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque d'Harry et Gwenn, c'était dire !

Les cours défilaient, avec leur lot de devoirs, et de notes. Ils avaient enfin quitté le domaine de la métamorphose minérale ou passer à la transmutation des métaux simples, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Harry. Cependant, il se faisait aider par Gwenn en la matière, car il avait toujours du mal. Les traductions et calculs arithmantiques étaient devenus plus automatiques, et ils apprenaient maintenant les applications spécifiques des nombres magiques. En Potions, ils commençaient à apprendre à utiliser les reliquats de potions pour créer des baumes aux mêmes propriétés que les potions initiales. Le professeur de Sortilège leur apprenait actuellement le sortilège d'Attraction et son contraire, celui de Répulsion. En Histoire, l'empire Romain décadent commençait à laisser place à d'autres cultures qui le grignotaient petit à petit.

Le mois de Mars fila comme le vent, et mi Avril, la troisième InCa eut lieu. Il s'agissait cette fois d'une gigantesque partie de Souaffle prisonnier, et les Legba perdirent lamentablement pour la plupart. Harry, une quatrième année et deux sixième année restèrent un moment debout malgré tout, esquivant agilement, mais finalement, les Damballa furent les grands vainqueurs de l'épreuve.

Harry, Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger échangeaient souvent des lettres. Parfois longues, d'autres fois très courtes, les lettres étaient un moyen agréable pour Harry de s'évader un peu de la charge de travail de Salem. Il aimait beaucoup deviser avec Hermione, et riait des lettres de Luna. Evidemment, il évitait toute allusion trop directe à Salem et à certains de ses cours mais dans l'ensemble, il s'amusait bien.

A vrai dire, l'année se présentait de mieux en mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une lettre sur son bureau. Le sceau était de Poudlard, mais il semblait avoir été mis très hâtivement. Intrigué, il ouvrit la lettre et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

_Cher Harry, _

_Ginevra va de plus en plus mal et je ne sais plus quoi faire. L'absence d'Hagrid me chagrine un peu, mais on continue à trouver des plumes de ses coqs un peu partout, c'est un peu effrayant. En revanche, j'ai bien progressé depuis tes suggestions et j'ai une petite idée de ce que pourrait être le monstre de la Chambre des secrets. Je vais terminer mes recherches et je te dirais…. _

_(_l'écriture féminine et ronde d'Hermione laissa place à une autre, plus masculine, avec des lettres plus droites, et une encore plus claire_)_

_Bonjour Harry. Je peux t'appeler Harry ? Hermione m'a parlé de toi, et elle t'écrit beaucoup, alors j'ai pensé … J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir. Le Monstre a encore frappé, et cette fois, Hermione et une certaine Pénélope Deauclaire ont été pétrifiées. Notre Directeur a été relevé de ses fonctions, il y a eu trop d'attaques. Même si Ron dit que c'est bien fait, je suis vraiment très inquiet pour mon amie et je pense que toi aussi._

_Si jamais la situation d'Hermione change, j'essayerai de te tenir au courant. Neville Longdubat._

Harry laissa retomber la lettre, complètement abasourdi. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à tout cela depuis quelques temps, mais apprendre qu'Hermione était maintenant pétrifiée rendait les choses très, très réelles. Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois, remerciant mentalement Neville de lui avoir écrit. Il lui répondit rapidement, le remerciant, lui indiquant d'envoyer sa lettre à Havregris, Mayfair's Circle si il avait du nouveau (aucune chouette étrangère et non officielle ne pouvait trouver Salem), et lui souhaitant bon courage.

Un sentiment de détresse le prit à la gorge, presque aussi fort que pendant l'empoissonnement.

Il fit encore des cauchemars. C'était assez rare, et un psychomage pour enfants avait assuré à Sirius que c'était probablement dû au traumatisme d'avoir vu ses parents mourir, même si il n'était qu'un bébé. Mais dans ses cauchemars, Harry ne voyait rien, il ressentait juste un froid intense, rampant comme une ombre sur sa peau, avant d'entendre une voix désincarnée prononcer un sortilège mortel. Il n'avait plus fait ce rêve depuis quelques mois, et c'était probablement l'annonce de la pétrification d'Hermione qui l'avait fait ressurgir. Finalement, il abandonna l'idée de maîtriser ses rêves et demanda à Madame Scaber une Potion de Sommeil sans rêves, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se reposer réellement. Trois gouttes chaque nuit pendant une semaine et il put dormir sans trop se réveiller.

Cet après-midi-là, Harry avait cours de Potions. Il aimait beaucoup ce cours, et le professeur Zibber était un excellent pédagogue. Le sujet d'étude du jour était une potion peu connue. Deux fois par an, le professeur leur faisait étudier une potion difficile, souvent médicale, pour voir s'ils pouvaient y arriver. Toutes les instructions étaient au tableau, mais le professeur faisait toujours un petit discours avant de commencer l'étude de ce genre de potions.

\- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un philtre complexe. L'an dernier nous avons vu la potion de Malevue, et le Beaume de Sangamande, avant Noël nous avons abordé la Potion de Filtrage et aujourd'hui, nous allons voir le Philtre Oculi. Certains ingrédients sont très, très rares, donc je vous prierais de bien vouloir respecter à la lettre les indications. La préparation entière prendra trois cours, et aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par la théorie : les interactions des ingrédients. Prenez ce qu'il vous faut et disposez-les avec précaution sur votre table de travail. Ils ne doivent pas se toucher. Mettez vos gants en peau de dragon avant de les saisir. Si vous gâchez ces ingrédients, vous serez bannis du cours jusqu'à la fin de l'étude de cette potion.

Harry enfila ses gants et commença à disposer une petite quantité de chaque ingrédient utilisé. Certains lui étaient familiers – poussière de fée, plumes d'Helisk, crin de pégase, perle des marais, feuille d'Elusi – et d'autres complètement inconnus – dont trois minuscules flacons de liquide transparent, brun et noir, une sorte de pâte fluorescente et une poudre qui sentait le vieux bois. Il les mit en ligne, les plaçant à sept ou huit centimètres les uns des autres. Le chaudron était en argent, ce qui l'étonna, et la cuillère pour touiller était en bois noir. Très, très étrange.

\- Certains ingrédients vous sont déjà connus, d'autres non. Qui peut me dire lesquels sont connus ?  
\- Les plumes d'Helisk, les perles des marais, le crin de pégase professeur.  
\- Bien, un point pour Erzulie. Quoi d'autre ?  
\- La feuille d'Elusi et la poussière de fée !  
\- Un point pour Legba. Qui peut me dire quels sont leurs propriétés ?

La main d'Andréas, une fois n'est pas coutume, fusa. Hans Zibber haussa un sourcil, mais lui donna la parole.

\- Les plumes d'Helisk et la poussière de fée sont des fixateurs magiques. Les perles des marais sont des réceptacles magiques, mais réduits en poudre, ils permettent d'accélérer la régénération des cellules, si les perles avaient déjà reçu beaucoup de magie. Le crin de pégase est un conducteur, et la feuille d'Elusi un agent qui permet d'utiliser la lumière pour opérer sur la préparation, sauf si elle est cueillie lors de la nouvelle lune, auquel cas elle devient un simple colorant.  
\- Très bien. Trois points pour Legba. Maintenant je vais vous dire quels sont les ingrédients qui restent et nous allons tâcher de voir leurs propriétés et pourquoi ils sont là pour cette potion particulière. Il y a de la pâte de miel-argent, des larmes de phénix, de la sève de mandragore, de la poudre de feu-follet et du venin de basilic.

En entendant le dernier ingrédient, une partie de l'esprit d'Harry se mit à fonctionner frénétiquement. Le basilic, une créature magique dangereuse, qui pouvait tuer d'un regard, issu d'une sorte de manipulation génétique illégale quasiment dans le monde entier, au venin meurtrier, et ils en avaient des échantillons ?

\- Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont pris conscience de la rareté et de la dangerosité de certains ingrédients. Bien, ainsi vous ne les gaspillerez pas. Si certains d'entre vous veulent partir, ils peuvent, bien qu'ils devront demander aux autres leurs notes sur la potion par la suite. Qui peut parler de la poudre de feu-follet ?  
\- C'est un ingrédient utilisé pour la potion raffinée de Vision Nocturne, et euh, elle lui dans le noir.  
\- Un point pour Legba. Qui peut parler de la sève de mandragore ?  
\- Elle sert de neutralisateur, pour les potions à plus de quatre étapes dont certains ingrédients ne se mélangent pas naturellement.  
\- Deux points pour Erzulie. Qui peut me parler des autres ingrédients ?  
\- La pâte de miel-argent est utilisée pour créer des formes et est connue pour se solidifier très, très vite.  
\- Un point pour Legba. Et le reste ?  
\- Les larmes de phénix peuvent tout guérir, sauf si la victime est déjà au bord de la mort. Et le venin de basilic est mortel, dès la première goutte.  
\- Deux points pour Legba. Alors… vous avez une demi-heure pour travailler sur les différentes interactions.

Harry sortit une feuille et du parchemin, et nota le nom de tous les ingrédients avec soin. Puis il les dessina rapidement.  
Le venin de basilic ne pouvait pas interagir avec les larmes de phénix, d'ailleurs, leur but était opposé. Le venin détruirait ce qui le toucherait quand les larmes essayeraient de tout soigner. Il fallait donc quelque chose pour faire tampon entre les deux effets, afin de permettre à la réaction de se fixer.

Venin de basilic. Sève de Mandragore. Larmes de phénix.

De nombreuses choses lui vinrent en mémoire et il manqua de lâcher sa plume. Hermione … Hermione lui avait parlé de mandragores, elle s'était plainte de devoir s'en occuper en Botanique, car leur professeur en avait reçu une floppée pour …. Pour aider les personnes pétrifiées. Le Monstre de la Chambre avait pétrifié plusieurs personnes, mais il n'avait jamais été ni vu, ni entendu, personne ne savait ce que c'était ni comment il intervenait. Il y avait des plumes et du sang de coqs près de chez Hagrid depuis presque le début.

La Méduse n'était pas le monstre. Le monstre était ….Etait … Harry regarda de nouveau le flacon noir, et déglutit. Le basilic pouvait tuer d'un seul regard, mais un fantôme ne pouvait pas mourir, et si quelqu'un le voyait à travers le fantôme, qui était une émanation magique qui reflétait toute la lumière pour apparaître…

Le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets était un basilic. Il fallait qu'il parle à son père, vite.

\- Professeur, excusez-moi, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Certainement.

C'était la pire des excuses possibles, mais Harry remit son parchemin au professeur, et sortit précipitamment. Il ne se rendit pas du tout à l'infirmerie, mais demanda s'il était possible d'aller en urgence chez lui en cheminette. Quelque chose dans son regard dut convaincre Dosu Liam, et il lui tendit le pot de poudre verte. Plus tard, il apprendrait qu'il avait les yeux brillants de magie, et que Liam avait été incapable de dire non.

\- Havregris, Mayfair's Circle !

Harry fit un pas dans l'âtre, et sentit la magie le transporter chez son père. Il manqua de tomber par terre, ses cheveux plein de suie, mais n'y prit pas garde.

\- Sirius ? Remus ? Kai ?

Seul le dernier lui répondit, poppant directement devant lui.

\- Petit Maître Harry ? Il y a un problème ?  
\- Où sont mon père et mon oncle Kai ? Ils travaillent ?  
\- Oui Petit Maître. Est-ce que c'est urgent ?  
\- Ça l'est. Vraiment. Il faut que je contacte Poudlard. Est-ce que Zephyr est là ?  
\- Bien sûr. Il est dans le domaine, je vais lui demander de vous retrouver dans le bureau.

Harry remercia l'elfe, et se rendit dans le bureau de son père. Jamais il n'aurait osé en temps normal, mais là, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait faire vite. Il prit un parchemin neutre, et une plume, puis rédigea son courrier.

_Professeur Rogue, _

_Je m'excuse d'avance de vous contacter de façon cavalière, mais je le fais parce que je n'ai pas d'autre option.  
Je sais de source sûre qu'une créature rôde dans votre école, a pétrifié des élèves, fait renvoyer votre directeur et tout cela, sans être vue ni entendue. Je dois donc vous prévenir : la créature qui menace les élèves est un basilic._

_Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais certains faits ne peuvent être mis de côté : le chant du coq est l'ennemi du basilic, et il n'y a plus aucun coq près de l'école depuis septembre. Le regard du basilic est mortel, mais si il n'y a qu'un reflet il pétrifie. Le basilic est un serpent entre 50 centimètres et quinze mètres, et donc peut se déplacer à travers tout Poudlard par les tuyaux qui permettent aux salles de bains de recevoir de l'eau courante. _

_Et je suis quasiment certain que vous pourrez trouver d'autres preuves, si vous cherchez sous cet angle. Une amie à moi est pétrifiée, mais je suis sûre qu'elle avait des preuves. _

_Je ne peux suggérer qu'une seule chose pour lutter contre une telle créature, à part évidemment boire une potion d'Aveuglement toutes les heures : le basilic est le prédateur naturel des Acromantula, et des araignées en général. _

_J'espère que mon courrier pourra vous aider, _

_Cordialement, _

_Harry Black._

Le petit brun inspira, espérant avoir été assez clair. Il scella le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Zéphyr, lui demandant de voler vite vers Severus Rogue, à Poudlard, se doutant que son père et le professeur de Poudlard devaient assez souvent correspondre pour que l'oiseau connaisse le chemin par cœur et son destinataire, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si il avait utilisé une chouette de Salem. Il laissa un mot expliquant tout à Sirius et Rémus, et rentra aussi vite que possible à Salem. Il était resté absent deux heures, et la Directrice l'attendait tranquillement. Il savait qu'il serait probablement un peu puni pour avoir séché une partie d'un cours sans raison, mais il se sentait enfin libéré d'un poids.

Peu importaient les conséquences, il était certain d'avoir agi correctement.

**oOo oOo**

Harry avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue, et d'un devoir de Potions supplémentaire. Andréas et Emile se moquèrent un peu de lui pour avoir gaspillé sa chance d'aller chez lui, mais il ne dit rien de ce qui l'avait poussé à sécher un cours pour utiliser sa récompense pour les InCa de l'année précédente. Sirius et Remus l'avaient sermonné, mais ils comprenaient, en partie, pourquoi Harry avait agi comme cela. Ils avaient décidé d'attendre de voir si la situation s'arrangeait, mais il n'échapperait pas à une discussion sérieuse.

Sa semaine de retenue devait se faire avec Dosu Liam et Dosa Eliane, et Harry ne s'était certainement pas attendu à devoir se retrouver dans les sous-sols du bâtiment principal de l'Institut, à nettoyer des pièces étranges, en pierre, où des substances vraiment très, très effrayantes semblaient se retrouver collées au sol.

Après la troisième soirée de retenue passée à récurer il ne savait quoi, Harry prit sur lui pour demander à Eliane de quoi il s'agissait. Elle le regarda, surprise.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Hm, c'est vrai que tu n'es qu'en deuxième année… Ce sont des salles de rituels.  
\- De rituels ? Comme le cours d'Arts de Rituels ?  
\- Non pas vraiment, ce cours-là est axé sur l'histoire, et les accessoires des rituels. Le cours de Rituels est une des options de Quatrième et de Septième année, et on y apprend à performer de véritables rituels. Mais pour cela, il faut des endroits neutres, magiques, et certaines autres choses.  
\- Pourtant, on a passé une partie de notre épreuve d'Evaluation annuelle dans une de ces salles.  
\- Oui c'est normal, chaque année, les élèves subissent une sorte de rituel de passage avec un des esprits protecteurs de Salem. Bon si tu as fini ici, tu devrais rentrer dans ta Case te reposer, tu as l'air fatigué.

Ce n'était pas peu dire, il était fatigué car sa punition était assez physique, surtout après une journée de cours. Ce n'est qu'en se couchant ce soir-là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait enfin une information claire sur l'un des mystères qui entourait Salem.

Eliane avait dit « esprit protecteur de Salem », et il avait rencontré Mami Wata l'an dernier dans une de ces pièces. Donc ils avaient raison : Mami Wata était un esprit magique qui protégeait Salem, et puisqu'elle avait été invoquée une fois par la Directrice alors il se pourrait qu'il y en ait d'autres.

Harry s'endormit avant que toutes les implications possibles de sa découverte ne lui viennent à l'esprit, et oublia une partie de tout cela.

Quelque part, pas très loin, une main délicate recouvrit une mèche de cheveux de sable rouge. Certaines choses ne devaient pas encore être dévoilées.

**oOo oOo**

La fin de mois de mai arriva vite, très vite. Harry avait dit à Gwenn et Sarah ce qu'Eliane lui avait dit, enfin, ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais au moins, ils avançaient. Il ne recevait presque plus de courrier, puisqu'Hermione était pétrifiée et que Luna lui écrivait sans vraiment être régulière, aussi il fut étonné de recevoir une lettre de la petite blonde.

_Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Que tes cours se passent bien. Hermione est à l'infirmerie, elle ne bouge pas mais j'entend sa voix autour des Kalmypouss.  
La Forêt Interdite est terrifiante. J'ai rêvé d'une araignée géante qui parlait, et d'une silhouette qui lui répondait. Mme Pomfresh m'a mise sous potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves après ça, mais je pense que j'ai eu une vision. Ma mère était voyante, tu sais. _

_Ginny a disparu depuis hier. Personne ne la retrouve, et tous les professeurs la cherchent, mais je pense que c'est trop tard, parce que je n'entends plus sa voix depuis ce matin, même en me concentrant. _

_Poudlard est triste. Moi aussi. Tu penses qu'on se verra cet été ? J'étais heureuse de te rencontrer._

_Gentiment, _

_Luna Lovegood._

Ginny … oh, probablement Ginevra Weasley. Elle était une amie de Luna, si il se souvenait bien, et la soeur de Ronald. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que la vision de Luna, si c'en était vraiment une, voulait dire que le professeur Rogue l'avait pris au sérieux. Une élève manquante, c'était presque aussi mauvais qu'une élève décédée … Il chassa tout cela de son esprit, ne voulant pas penser plus longtemps à des choses aussi sombres. Lui aussi il espérait voir Luna cet été, mais il se doutait que ce serait assez difficile. Les lettres étaient bien, mais il manquait le regard déconcertant de la blonde pour illustrer ses propos.

Tout le monde avait entamé ses révisions de pré-Evaluation. Il restait encore la dernière InCa mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

Le premier samedi de Juin, la quatrième InCa eut lieu, et la fine équipe des Deuxième année de Legba remporta encore la victoire pour leur année et leur case. Cette fois-ci, l'épreuve avait consisté en une épreuve de logique. Tous les élèves avaient été répartis par année dans des salles de classes enchantées, et tout le monde avait reçu au début de l'épreuve une liste d'auteurs. Il fallait retrouver les titres des livres qu'ils avaient écrits, et ensuite, il avait fallu retrouver quelles citations étaient issues de quels livres. Il y avait eu de tout : romans, potions, histoire, magiques et moldus, le tout étant de finir avant les autres. Les Deuxième année de Legba avaient fini douze minutes avant les Sakpata, dix-sept minutes avant les Damballa et huit minutes seulement avant les Erzulie, en grande partie grâce à Andréas qui, dans sa folie de travail personnel, avait lu la majeure partie des livres qui avaient constitué l'épreuve. Malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, il rayonnait de fierté, et tous ses amis étaient très fiers. Harry avait aidé pour les livres moldus, et Emile pour deux livres étrangers qu'il connaissait.

Malheureusement, ils furent la seule équipe de Legba à réussir l'InCa, ce qui les étonna, mais ils firent quand même la fête ce soir-là avec les autres.

**oOo oOo**

Harry, Gwenn et Andréas soupirèrent simultanément. Ils venaient de terminer la partie écrite de leur Evaluation annuelle, non sans petites difficultés. Harry était certain d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important en Métamorphose, Gwenn était sûre d'avoir raté son épreuve de Transe –mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment on pouvait évaluer une chose pareille ! - et Andréas ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer après avoir tellement stressé. L'année avait été épuisante pour eux tous, émotionnellement et magiquement.

Et maintenant, ils étaient dans une des salles de rituel, à regarder sans savoir quoi faire une sorte de prisme qui ronronnait. Oui, une pierre, qui ronronne. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais c'était ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, et aucun d'entre eux ne savait trop quoi faire pour passer cette épreuve. Pas de runes, pas de voix, rien, juste cette fichue pierre qui ronronnait comme un chat devant leurs yeux, et dont ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher sans qu'elle hurle.

\- On pourrait faire apparaître un bol de lait pour voir si cette pierre est un chat ?  
\- La 6e loi de la Magie dit qu'on ne peut pas faire apparaître de nourriture, Andy.  
\- Et puis on ne sait pas ce qu'on doit faire, en fait.  
\- Je sais G, mais bon, autant faire quelque chose.  
\- On regarde ça depuis bien quinze minutes maintenant. Moi j'en ai marre d'être debout, je vais m'asseoir par là.

Gwenn s'assit contre un mur, alors qu'Andréas faisait le tour de la pierre à une distance respectable et qu'Harry regardait autour de lui, pensif.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ma semaine de retenue ?  
\- Ouais. C'était dans cette partie de l'école non ?  
\- Oui, Dosa Eliane m'a dit que c'étaient des salles magiques utilisées lors de rituels. Donc on devrait peut-être se concentrer sur la salle, plutôt que sur le truc qui ronronne, non ?

Gwenn hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Son cours de Transe lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, notamment la méditation, le calme, et comment ressentir l'énergie autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'Harry le faisait aussi, quand il était sur un balai volant, mais elle pouvait le faire n'importe quand si elle se concentrait. Fermant les yeux, elle ouvrit son esprit à la magie et eut un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Gwenn ? Ca va ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- C'est… C'est stupéfiant ! La magie de cette pièce … !

Derrière ses paupières closes, elle pouvait voir une multitude de filaments magiques parcourir les murs, comme les veines d'un être vivant, et certaines s'échappaient vers le prisme au milieu… Sauf qu'à ses yeux, au lieu d'une pierre, elle voyait une sorte de brume qui murmurait contre son esprit. Elle décrivit la scène aux deux autres, essayant de leur donner une idée exacte de ce qu'elle ressentait magiquement.

Andréas et Harry froncèrent les sourcils. Andréas sembla réfléchir intensément pendant un petit moment, et Gwenn en profita pour sortir de sa légère transe.

\- Harry, Gwenn, je vais avoir besoin d'un cheveu de chacun d'entre vous. Je crois que j'ai une idée.  
\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?  
\- Je vais utiliser mes cours pour que nous partagions la vision de Gwenn. Chaque rituel se fait par étapes, et en cours d'Arts du Rituel, nous avons appris à faire les étapes préparatoires. Avec un cheveu de chacun de nous, je devrais réussir. Ensuite, Harry, je pense que tu devrais utiliser ta Magie Rouge pour communiquer avec ce qui se trouve dans la pièce. Quand on s'approche, elle hurle, et aucun d'entre nous n'est télépathe alors…  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Utiliser des sentiments pour véhiculer un message, ça peut fonctionner.

Harry et Gwenn donnèrent à Andréas un cheveu –un seul ! – et Gwenn se replongea dans son état de transe. Harry regarda, fasciné, Andréas nouer les trois cheveux presque invisibles, puis sortir une lame très, très aiguisée (tous les élèves ayant suivi ce cours en avaient une), et entailler légèrement son pouce. Il mit du sang sur les cheveux noués et Harry sentit quelque chose vibrer dans l'air autour d'eux. Andréas utilisa alors sa baguette et lança un sortilège inconnu et soudain, Harry et lui se retrouvèrent par terre, le monde changeant progressivement de couleur pour laisser place à la vision magique de Gwenn, bien que de façon moins vive.

Harry passa en revue toutes les incantations qu'il avait vues et se décida pour trois mots pour son message. Il se concentra pour ressentir les trois émotions et lancer correctement son sort.

\- _Amani_. _Udadisi_. _Msaada_.

Aussitôt, tout le monde sentit un flot d'émotions les traverser, et ils virent avec surprise la brume se colorer, une fois, et encore un autre, avant de commencer à prendre une forme. A travers la transe de Gwenn, les deux autres sentirent un courant de magie les atteindre, doucement, et une image s'imposa à leur esprit : une grande forêt, verte, et sauvage. L'image était presque vivante, mais bientôt, ils sentirent la magie dissoudre leur lien, la vision, et tout redevint normal. Gwenn ouvrit les yeux, haletante.

\- Désolée les gars, mais je ne tiens pas très longtemps en transe.  
\- Je pense qu'on a assez d'information. Andréas, tu as fait des recherches sur les « esprits protecteurs » ? Gwenn, tu as des infos sur les Esprits Anciens ?

Ils avaient tous fait leur part de recherche et Harry se concentra sur tous les noms donnés par ses camarades pour trouver le bon. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait trouver le nom de l'esprit qu'ils rencontraient aujourd'hui pour pouvoir toucher le prisme. Evidemment, il fallait que cela ait un rapport avec les arbres qu'ils avaient vus.

\- Loko ?  
\- Ayizan ?  
\- Bran Bwa ?

Au dernier nom, ils entendirent une sorte de rire guttural et un claquement. Etonnés, ils sentirent une odeur d'herbe mouillée s'élever dans la pièce, alors que le prisme éclatait en petits morceaux. Ils en prirent tous un et entendirent une voix dans leur esprit.

_Bonjour, enfant. Que la magie te guide, toi et tes compagnons, sur le chemin qui mène à la connaissance et à la vie. Aujourd'hui, vous avez utilisé votre cœur, votre magie et votre connaissance pour parler avec un Esprit Ancien, et vous avez sa bénédiction._

Le monde devint noir, vert, rouge, puis un million de couleurs, et tous les trois, ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.

Un instant plus tard, le professeur O'Sullivan entrait et fit léviter les trois enfants, avant de s'incliner vers les cristaux qui restaient et flottaient autour de l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancien prisme, et où se trouvait toujours la brume magique, invisible.

Ils avaient réussi leur épreuve.

**oOo oOo**

L'air était doux et chargé de soleil. Harry regardait autour de lui, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, alors que le chariot l'emmenait vers la ferme où son père l'attendait. L'année avait bien commencé, s'était mal déroulée, mais finissait bien.

Une deuxième étoile était apparue près de son blason, car Legba avait remporté les InCa de l'année, mais c'étaient les Erzulie qui avaient été la Case de l'année. Les deux Cases auraient donc la possibilité d'utiliser la cheminette de l'école pour aller voir leur famille l'année prochaine. Il avait par ailleurs reçu une lettre de Neville, qui avait transité par Havregris, lui annonçant qu'Hermione allait mieux, car le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chourave avaient réussi à sortir les élèves de leur état de pétrification. Il parlait aussi d'une bataille mémorable entre des Acromantula et un serpent géant, près du lac. Et enfin, un étrange collier pendait autour de son cou : une mince bande de cuir auquel un fragment de prisme pendait, enchâssé dans une sorte de bille de bois noir, le même que les murs de l'école.

Finalement, malgré l'empoisonnement, malgré l'attitude de ses camarades, malgré les attaques à Poudlard, Harry considérait que sa Deuxième année avait été particulièrement réussie.

* * *

_Et voilà, la Deuxième année est finie ! Bientôt l'été, puis la Troisième année..._

_Je m'excuse une fois encore pour mon retard de publication... mais j'ai de gros soucis avec mon ordinateur qui a commencé à rendre l'âme, et à faire des bêtises, et donc est en réparations depuis quelques jours maintenant. J'ai perdu de nombreux fichiers et je dois travailler sur cette fic à partir d'une version bien antérieure à celle que j'avais et réécrire quelque chose prend du temps et de la patience. Oh, et je ne peux pas publier depuis chez moi donc je dois être discrète au travail, d'où la parution de ce chapitre en pleine matinée de semaine. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours un peu d'avance mais j'ai perdu une cinquantaine de pages donc c'est moins qu'avant. J'essaye de rester fidèle à l'histoire en réécrivant._

_Merci de me lire, et de m'encourager ! Les RaR se feront quand j'aurais une autre occasion au travail. Prochain chapitre pour la deuxième semaine de mai si tout va bien... Bisous ! _

_~Djehra Keurjani_


End file.
